L'enfant qui en savait trop
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Un quadruple meurtre, une survivante. L'équipe va devoir mener l'enquête avec discrétion et protéger le seul témoin, traumatisée par ce qu'elle a vu.
1. Prologue

**Salut a tous chers lecteurs.**

**Voici une nouvelle fic qui m'est venue un jour en travaillant, comme toutes mes idées de fic d'ailleurs. Cette fic contient 10 chapitre en comptant le prologue et l'épilogue et je posterais aussi souvent que possible. Sachez qu'elle aura une suite que j'ai déjà commencé.**

**Quelques détails sur la fic:**

**Titre:** _L'enfant qui en savait trop._

**Genre:** _Policier_

**Rating:** _T_

**Personnages:** _Jane, Lisbon et toute l'équipe_

**Résumé**: _Un quadruple meurtre, une survivante. L'équipe va devoir mener l'enquête avec discrétion et protéger le seul témoin, traumatisée par ce qu'elle a vu._

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, alors que les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel, la petite Peyson s'éveilla avec une envie de boire. Elle tenta de se rendormir, il était bien trop tôt et il faisait un peu frais. Mais rien à faire, elle avait bien trop soif pour trouver le sommeil. Elle ne voulait pas descendre seule, elle avait peur du noir et si elle allumait la lumière, sa mère le saurait et elle se ferait disputer. Sa mère n'était pas une mauvaise mère, loin de là, elle était même la meilleure mère du monde, du moins pour la petite Peyson.

La fillette se tourna vers Kelly, sa meilleure amie qui passait quelques temps chez elle. Ses parents avaient dut partir pour un voyage en amoureux et avaient décidé de laisser leur fille chez les Tanner, la famille de Peyson. Elle secoua son amie, sans que cela ne la réveille, alors elle la secoua plus fort.

-" Kelly, réveille-toi !" souffla Peyson.

-" Laisse-moi dormir" murmura Kelly.

-" J'ai soif" reprit Peyson.

-" Alors va boire."

-" Mais j'ai peur du noir, tu veux pas venir avec moi ?" Supplia-t-elle.

-" Vas-y toute seule, j'ai sommeil."

Kelly se retourna de l'autre côté en tirant la couette sur elle. Peyson ne voulait pas y aller toute seule, mais elle avait vraiment trop soif, alors elle souffla un bon coup et se leva. Elle enfila ses chaussons, sa robe de chambre et avança vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, passa la tête et regarda de droite à gauche pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, ni ses parents, ni son petit frère, ni les monstres se cachant dans le noir et qui lui faisaient si peur. Il n'y avait personne, alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'aventura dans le couloir.

Peyson traversa rapidement le couloir et descendit l'escalier aussi vite que possible pour arriver dans la cuisine. Là seulement elle alluma la lumière et s'autorisa à se détendre. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas, elle se prit une petite bouteille d'eau dans le frigo afin de ne pas avoir à revenir, éteignit la lumière et s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit provenant de la porte de la cuisine donnant sur l'arrière de la maison.

La petite fille se dissimula derrière le comptoir, les monstres savaient qu'elle était là et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la trouvent. Elle sentait son cœur battre fort et vite dans sa poitrine et elle serra la bouteille d'eau très fort dans ses petites mains. Elle les entendit avancer dans la pièce, alors elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Ils prenaient la direction des escaliers, ils ne l'avaient donc pas vu. Mais soudain, une autre peur l'envahit. Ils montaient à l'étage, vers les chambres. Ses parents, son petit frère et Kelly. Elle devait faire quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas les laissaient s'en prendre à sa famille et son amie.

Peyson avança le plus discrètement possible, elle ne devait pas être entendue. Elle ne passa pas par l'escalier de la cuisine mais contourna l'angle pour arriver dans l'entrée et prendre l'escalier principal. Elle monta rapidement, peut-être qu'elle pourrait arriver avant eux et qu'elle pourrait prévenir ses parents. Son père saurait quoi faire, il trouverait un moyen de protéger tout le monde des monstres de la nuit. Il était policier, il n'avait peur de rien. Son papa était le meilleur des papas du monde et elle l'aimait plus que tout, enfin elle l'aimait comme sa maman.

Elle arriva enfin à l'étage mais elle s'arrêta dans son élan lorsque les monstres changèrent de direction et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de ses parents. Elle se cacha derrière l'une des marches, elle était tellement petite qu'elle ne dépassa même pas. Les choses allaient s'arranger, son père allait se réveiller et il allait faire fuir les monstres. Elle attendit donc d'entendre la voix de son père, mais rien ne vint. Au bout de quelques temps, les monstres ressortirent de la chambre, chacun un couteau à la main d'où s'échappait un drôle de liquide qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier.

Elle vit l'un des monstres se diriger vers la chambre de son petit frère et l'autre vers la sienne. Pourquoi son papa ne sortait pas de sa chambre ? Pourquoi il ne venait pas aider Ethan et Kelly ? Qu'est-ce que les monstres avaient fait à ses parents ? Elle avait de plus en plus peur, elle ne savait même pas comment aider sa famille. Elle se redressa doucement, les monstres ne pouvaient pas la voir et elle voulait que son père fasse quelque chose. Elle courut sur la pointe des pieds et entra dans la chambre de ses parents.

Peyson se précipita vers le lit pour voir que ses parents dormaient encore. Elle secoua son père doucement.

-" Papa, papa réveille-toi !" chuchota-t-elle. " Papa, les monstres vont faire du mal à Ethan et Kelly."

Mais son père ne se réveilla pas. Elle contourna donc le lit et tenta de réveiller sa mère. Elle la secoua, encore et encore, l'appelant. Sa voix était pleine de sanglots. Elle monta sur le lit en pensant que ça réveillerait ses parents et elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et liquide sous ses pieds. Les draps étaient mouillés, mais ses parents étaient trop âgés pour faire pipi au lit. Elle trébucha et se retrouva allongée entre ses parents. Elle tourna la tête vers sa mère et retint un cri de terreur en voyant un grand trou dans sa gorge. Elle regarda son père et vit qu'il avait la même chose.

La fillette réalisa soudain que son père ne pourrait pas aider son petit frère, ni Kelly, ni elle. Personne ne pourrait l'aider, elle devrait se débrouiller toute seule. Elle descendit donc du lit et attrapa le téléphone sur la table de nuit de sa mère. Elle composa le numéro d'urgence et attendit que quelqu'un réponde. Elle avait peur, les monstres pouvaient revenir et la voir, ils pouvaient lui faire la même chose qu'ils avaient fait à ses parents. Elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir et courut se cacher dans le placard de ses parents, le téléphone en main.

Un cri retentit dans le silence de la nuit et Peyson pria pour que quelqu'un lui réponde, pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider et la sauver. Elle avait reconnut la voix de Kelly. Enfin, quelqu'un décrocha, mais elle n'osa pas répondre, elle avait peur que les monstres l'entendent et vienne dans la chambre. Alors elle garda le silence, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues.

**- oooo -**

Une voiture se gara devant la grande maison et une femme brune et un homme blond en sortirent. La femme passa devant les agents en uniformes, montrant son badge à l'entrée et pénétra dans la maison. L'homme blond la suivit sans un mot, attentif à tout ce qu'il voyait. A l'intérieur, un grand nombre des agents prenaient des notes, d'autres relevaient des empreintes. La brunette monta l'escalier pour retrouver le reste de son équipe qui se trouvait déjà sur place.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Mr et Mme Tanner, morts dans leur chambre, ainsi que leurs enfants, Ethan, cinq ans et Peyson, huit ans" lui répondit son collègue asiatique.

-" Cause de la mort ?" Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le second.

-" Les parents ont eu la gorge tranchée, le petit garçon aussi, mais la fillette à reçu un coup de couteau dans le bras gauche et un second dans le ventre."

-" Elle est mort en combien de temps ?" Voulut-elle savoir.

-" D'après le médecin légiste elle se serrait vidée de son sang et serait morte en quelques minutes. Elle était jeune."

Lisbon se passa une main sur le visage, cette affaire ne serait pas facile. Toutes les affaires incluant des enfants étaient difficiles et elle n'aimait pas. Comment quelqu'un pouvait faire tant de mal à des enfants ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait être cruel à ce point ? Elle avait du mal à comprendre et au cour de toutes ces années à travailler au CBI, elle n'avait pas trouvé la réponse. Elle tourna la tête pour voir son collègue Jane arriver. Ça n'allait pas être facile pour lui, les affaires avec des enfants étaient toujours plus difficiles pour lui.

-" Alors Lisbon, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Quadruple meurtre, les parents et les deux enfants" lui répondit-elle.

Elle le vit faire une grimace et avancer vers l'une des chambres. C'était celle du fils, Ethan, et Lisbon espérait vraiment qu'il ne décide pas d'aller dans celles des enfants. Elle laissa Cho la guider vers la chambre de Kelly et elle entra doucement. La pièce était joliment décorée de rose. Il y avait des poupées, des peluches et des costumes de princesses accrochés sur l'un des murs. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un lit à baldaquin entouré de voiles roses accrochés par des rubans mauves.

Lisbon s'avança pour voir une petite fille blonde sous la couette. Elle était sur le dos, une main se tenant le ventre, recouverte de sang. Elle sentit son estomac faire des bonds, mais elle ne serait pas malade, même si cette vue lui faisait mal. Elle vint se placer à côté du lit et se pencha pour examiner la petite victime. Elle observa le petit visage si joli de la fillette qui laissait voir à quel point elle avait souffert. Pauvre enfant, personne ne devrait mourir aussi jeune et encore moins de cette façon.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Jane entrer dans la chambre et venir se placer à côté d'elle. Il se pencha vers la petite fille. Il ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant, pas la moindre remarque. Pour une fois, il se montrait professionnel et elle eut mal de devoir lui imposer ça. Il devait certainement repenser à sa fille, Peyson Tanner était aussi blonde que Charlotte et était à peine plus âgée. Lorsqu'il se redressa elle vit qu'il retenait difficilement quelques larmes, mais il se montrait fort.

Il s'éloigna du lit et fit le tour de la chambre, comme il en avait l'habitude sur les scènes de crimes. Il passa à côté d'un petit banc recouvert de peluches de différentes tailles et couleurs et en prit une dans ses mains. Il continua son tour de la pièce, observant chaque objet, chaque poupée, chaque paire de chaussures. Et soudain il s'arrêta.

-" Lisbon viens voir" appela-t-il.

L'agent rejoignit son collègue et se plaça à côté de luit, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il avait vu qui avait tant d'importance. Il avait le regard fixé sur un sac rose contenant des vêtements.

-" Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Ce sac" montra-t-il. " Il est plein de vêtements."

-" Et alors ?" Elle ne comprenait pas.

-" Il y a une étiquette sur le T-shirt."

-" C'est-ce que font les parents pour ne pas mélanger les vêtements avec ceux des autres enfants à l'école" expliqua-t-elle.

-" Mais ce n'est pas le nom de Peyson Tanner" fit-il remarquer. " Il est écrit Kelly Romero. Il y avait donc deux petites filles ici cette nuit. Où est la seconde ?"

Lisbon se redressa soudainement, tournant la tête vers le lit. Il manquait une petite fille, Kelly ou Peyson, pour le moment elle ne le savait pas. Mais ce qui importait était de trouver la seconde fillette, peut-être avait-elle besoin d'aide. La brunette espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle soit toujours en vie, qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de mal.

-" Cho, il manque une fillette, cherche en bas. Rigsby, va dans la chambre du frère" ordonna-t-elle. " Jane…"

-" Je vais voir dans la chambre des parents" dit-il avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

-" Très bien, je cherche ici."

Lisbon commença à chercher sous le lit, prenant soin de ne toucher à rien afin de ne pas détruire de preuves. Jane de son côté venait d'entrer dans la chambre des parents et laissa son regard parcourir la pièce. Il remarqua bien vite qu'il manquait le téléphone sans fil de la mère, la petite devait être venue ici. Pour une raison inconnue, il pensa tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Peyson et non Kelly. Si quelqu'un était venu en plein milieu de la nuit et que la petite s'était réveillée, elle serait tout de suite allée voir ses parents. Si ça avait été Kelly, elle se serait cachée quelque part dans la chambre de son amie.

Le mentaliste s'imagina à la place de la petite fille apeurée qu'avait été Peyson, arrivant dans la chambre de ses parents et les trouvant mort. Il l'imagina tenter de les réveiller, mais n'y parvenant pas, décidant d'appeler à l'aide. Elle aurait ensuite cherché un endroit où se cacher et le premier endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le placard. Il avança donc vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, révélant une petite fille toute blonde, couverte de sang, tenant contre son cœur le téléphone sans fil.

Le blond s'accroupit vers la fillette, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour la toucher. Elle était sous le choc, elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers lui. Elle semblait perdue dans un monde imaginaire dans lequel personne ne pouvait rien contre elle, un lieu où ses parents étaient là pour elle, bien vivants.

-" Lisbon !" Appela-t-il.

Il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir et Lisbon entra dans la chambre, venant tout de suite vers lui.

-" Est-ce que c'est Kelly ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Non, c'est Peyson Tanner" affirma-t-il.

-" Comment le sais-tu ?"

-" Plus tard pour les explications, elle a besoin d'aide, elle est en état de choc."

-" Je vais chercher les secouristes" dit-elle.

Lisbon sortit de la chambre et il se retrouva seul face à une petite fille de huit ans, encore sous le choc. Il devait trouver une approche douce, quelque chose qui ne l'effraierait pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il regarda la peluche dans ses mains, puis la fillette et il trouva. Il s'assit sur le sol, posant les yeux sur la peluche.

-" C'est un bien jolie lapin que tu as là Peyson" commença-t-il. " Quel est son nom ?"

Elle garda le silence.

-" Je crois qu'il a peur, il a dut voir quelque chose qui lui a fait peur et je pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le rassurer. Je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour ça, mais tu pourrais l'aider, t'en penses quoi ?"

Peyson leva les yeux vers lui.

-" Il me semble vraiment avoir peur, il a besoin de toi pour le rassurer. Je lui ai demandé ce qui lui fait si peur, mais il n'a rien voulut me dire. Peut-être qu'il te le dira à toi ?"

Il tendit le lapin à la fillette qui l'attrapa du bout des doigts et le ramena rapidement vers elle, le posant contre sa joue. Ils gardèrent le silence, la petite fille ferma les yeux et Jane attendit.

-" Il a vu des monstres" dit-elle alors.

-" Des monstres ?" Il prit un air étonné, la mettant en confiance.

-" Ils ont fait mal à papa et maman, et Bonnie dit qu'ils ont aussi fait mal à Kelly."

-" Tu as vu les monstres toi aussi ?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Jane sentit son cœur se serrer pour cette enfant et il tendit une main vers elle. Peyson leva les yeux vers lui, comme si elle tentait de savoir si elle pouvait ou non lui faire confiance. Puis, doucement, elle tendit sa petite main pleine de sang pour attraper celle du blond. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et elle lui entoura le cou de ses bras, se serrant contre lui.

Jane se redressa, la fillette contre lui et sortit de la chambre. Il croisa Lisbon qui arrivait avec un secouriste et l'homme tenta de prendre la fillette des bras du mentaliste, mais Peyson se serra encore plus contre lui. Lisbon comprit et fit signe au secouriste qu'il valait mieux laisser Jane s'en occuper. Ils descendirent, sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers l'ambulance. Jane s'assit à l'arrière et le second secouriste arriva vers lui. C'était une femme, peut-être que Peyson se sentirait mieux en confiance.

-" Peyson, cette gentille dame veut savoir si tu vas bien, tu veux bien la laisser t'examiner ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

-" J'ai peur" sanglota-t-elle.

-" Je sais ma puce, mais je reste avec toi et cette gentille dame ne te fera pas de mal."

-" Tu promets ?"

-" Je te le promets."

Peyson se décala de Jane et se tourna vers la secouriste qui lui fit un gentil sourire.

-" Regarde ma chérie, ce que j'ai dans la main c'est un stéthoscope, ça va me permettre d'écouter ton cœur" expliqua-t-elle. " Tu pourras l'écouter toi aussi si tu veux."

La femme ouvrit la robe de chambre de la fillette avec des gestes doux, souleva son T-shirt et posa l'objet contre sa poitrine. Peyson sursauta un peu.

-" C'est froid" se plaignit-elle.

-" Attends, je vais le réchauffer" elle souffla sur l'embout et le reposa sur sa poitrine.

-" Merci" murmura Jane.

Après avoir écouté le cœur de la fillette, la secouriste lui permit d'écouter son propre cœur et Peyson sourit. Elle leva les yeux vers Jane, les yeux pétillants.

-" J'entends mon cœur" s'émerveilla-t-elle.

-" C'est super ça" sourit Jane.

Pendant que Peyson s'amusait avec le stéthoscope, la secouriste continua de l'examiner. Une fois fait, elle s'éloigna pour aller parler avec Lisbon qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, un petit sourire sur le visage en regardant Jane s'occuper de la fillette. Elle le rejoignit ensuite son collègue.

-" Elle va bien" lui dit-elle.

-" Je ne crois pas" contra Jane. " Peut-être physiquement, mais psychologiquement elle va mal et elle va avoir besoin d'aide."

-" Et elle va en recevoir, mais il va falloir qu'elle nous dise ce qu'elle a vu."

-" Pas pour le moment, elle ne pourra pas nous dire grand-chose, mais je sais déjà qu'elle a vu des monstres entrer chez elle et faire du mal à ses parents."

-" Elle a vu les meurtres ?" S'étonna Lisbon.

-" Non, elle serait plus perturbée si c'était le cas, mais elle a vu quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre de ses parents. Elle a dut y aller pour demander de l'aide à ses parents et les trouver ainsi."

Lisbon regarda la petite fille, puis Jane. Quelque chose lui disait que tout n'était pas finit, que la petite Kelly, là-haut dans la chambre de Peyson, n'était pas la cible des tueurs. Il craignait que ces hommes cherchent à s'en prendre à elle en apprenant qu'elle était en vie. Jane posa la fillette sur la marche de l'ambulance doucement et la rassura avant de s'éloigner avec Lisbon, mais restant assez prêt pour ne pas qu'elle ait peur.

-" Lisbon, Peyson est encore en danger" dit-il.

-" Je le pense aussi, Kelly n'était certainement pas sensée être là" approuva-t-elle. " Si les tueurs l'apprennent, ils risquent de vouloir finir le travail. Il faut la mettre sous protection."

-" Et il faut faire en sorte que personne ne sache qu'elle est en vie."

-" Tu suggères de laisser croire qu'elle est morte ? Et pour Kelly, on ne dit rien à ses parents ? Ça va pas ? On ne peut pas faire ça."

-" Non, il faut le dire à ses parents, mais il faut leur expliquer la situation, il faut qu'ils soient discrets si on ne veut pas que les tueurs cherchent à en finir avec elle."

Lisbon réfléchit à tout ça. Jane avait raison sur un point, il ne fallait pas que les médias fassent savoir que Peyson Tanner était en vie, mais le seul moyen pour ça était de faire passer Kelly Romero pour Peyson. Il ne serait pas facile de convaincre Bertram de garder le silence, mais la vie d'une enfant en dépendait. Il lui faudrait ensuite convaincre les parents de Kelly de ne rien dire à personne et ce serait beaucoup plus difficile que de convaincre son patron.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Jane qui avait les yeux posés sur la fillette. Il semblait s'être attaché à elle et c'est-ce qu'elle craignait. S'il s'attachait trop à elle, ce ne serait pas facile pour lui de la voir partir. Mais elle s'occuperait de ça plus tard, pour le moment elle devait s'occuper de protéger Peyson et de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à surmonter l'épreuve qu'elle venait de vivre.

Cette affaire allait être plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait, bien plus difficile.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: voilà pour le prologue. N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis. N'oubliez pas que plus j'aurais de commentaires et plus ça me donnera envie de poster vite.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 24/05/13_


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a tous chers lecteurs. Je suis contente de voir que vous avez aimé le Prologue et j'espère que vous aimerez autant le chapitre 1. Je sais que le Prologue était un peu 'gore', j'aurais dus vous prévenir, désolée. Cette fic est assez difficile par son sujet, mais j'espère que vous resterez jusqu'à la fin.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Un quadruple meurtre, une survivante. L'équipe va devoir mener l'enquête avec discrétion et protéger le seul témoin, traumatisée par ce qu'elle a vu._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Lisbon se trouvait à la morgue alors qu'elle aurait préféré se rendre à l'hôpital avec Jane et la petite Peyson. Mais elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire avant, de ce fait elle avait chargé Cho d'accompagner son consultant. Elle avait confiance en son agent, elle savait qu'il protégerait la petite et le secret de sa survie. En attendant, elle devait parler avec le médecin légiste et mettre quelques points au clair.

Elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir derrière et se retourna pour voir arriver le Dr Parker, un dossier à la main. La jeune femme se tourna complètement vers la femme qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée. Lisbon marcha dans sa direction, attirant enfin son attention.

-" Oh, agent Lisbon, je ne vous avais pas vue" dit le Dr Parker.

-" Oui, je sais que je n'ai pas pour habitude de venir à la morgue" expliqua Lisbon. " Mais cette affaire est spéciale et j'ai des choses à vous dire."

-" Bien, suivez-moi dans mon bureau."

Le médecin indiqua la voie en passant en premier, suivit par l'agent. Les deux femmes s'installèrent sur les chaises, le médecin celle derrière le bureau et l'agent celle en face. Lisbon ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, si elle pouvait dire toute la vérité au médecin, si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il y avait bien entendu le secret professionnel, mais le cas de la famille Tanner était très spécial.

Le Dr observa l'agent. Teresa Lisbon, l'agent le plus respecté du bureau et aussi la plus crainte. Ce qu'elle voyait, c'était une femme de petite taille mais avec un regard déterminé. Elle ne savait pas trop de quoi elle voulait lui parler, pour elle l'affaire était simple, enfin si on peut dire. Une famille venait d'être assassinée, elle devait faire les autopsies, remplir ses rapports et laisser les agents faire le reste.

Mais de voir l'agent Lisbon descendre elle-même pour lui parler voulait tout dire. L'agent ne serait pas venue si cette affaire n'était pas vraiment importante et le Dr Parker était impatiente de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

-" Dr Parker, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose avant de tout vous expliquer."

-" Je vous écoute" invita-t-elle l'agent à continuer.

-" Promettez-moi avant que vous ne direz rien à personne" ordonna presque Lisbon.

-" Je respecte le secret professionnel, vous pouvez donc me faire confiance" assura le médecin. " Maintenant, de quoi s'agit-il ?"

Lisbon sortit quelques papiers de son porte document qu'elle plaça devant elle sur le bureau. Le médecin se pencha pour les attraper et examina leur contenu. Elle lut les rapports et examina les photos jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève un regard interrogateur vers l'agent.

-" Alors si je comprends bien…"

-" Et j'ai vraiment besoin que vous gardiez le silence sur ce point, c'est crucial" ajouta Lisbon avec un regard sérieux.

-" Alors la petite est en vie. Comment va-t-elle ?"

-" D'un point de vu physique, elle va bien" l'informa l'agent. " C'est du côté psychologique que je m'inquiète. Elle va avoir besoin d'aide, de quelqu'un à qui parler. Mais pour le moment je ne sais pas encore qui."

-" Je peux peut-être voir dans mes relations" proposa le médecin. " Je pourrais me renseigner indirectement, savoir qui serait le mieux placer pour aider un enfant traumatisé par la mort de sa famille."

-" Il ne faut surtout pas révéler son nom" précisa de nouveau Lisbon. " Et à ce sujet, je voudrais que vous modifiez le rapport d'autopsie de la fillette."

Le médecin regarda l'agent avec confusion. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait de falsifier un rapport, et elle n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille. Mais cette affaire était spéciale et la vie d'une enfant dépendait de son rapport.

-" Je sais que vous n'avez jamais eu à faire une chose pareille et à votre place je penserais la même chose que vous : je ne peux pas faire ça" reprit Lisbon. " Mais cette petite fille est encore en danger, et votre rapport et la seule chose qui pourra faire la différence entre la vie et la mort."

Lisbon fit une autre pause avant de reprendre.

-" Je ne vous force à rien, je ne vous ordonne pas non plus de le faire. Mais réfléchissez bien."

Puis elle se leva et laissa le médecin seule avec ses réflexions. Elle avait encore des choses à faire, à commencer par s'assurer que la petite Peyson aille bien et Jane aussi. Elle se faisait du souci pour son consultant, elle avait peur qu'il s'attache trop à la petite et que ça n'en soit que plus difficile pour lui lorsqu'elle devrait partir. Elle aussi avait remarqué à quel point Peyson Tanner pouvait faire penser à Charlotte Jane. Aussi blonde qu'elle, un peu plus âgée.

Lisbon chassa ces pensées et se concentra sur l'enquête. Elle devait trouver qui était responsable de la mort de toute cette famille, qui en avait après eux et comment l'arrêter avant qu'il ne découvre que la petite fille était encore en vie. C'est tout ce qui importait pour le moment et aussi, comment la protéger jusqu'à ce que le, ou les tueurs, soient en prison.

La jeune femme monta en voiture et roula vers l'hôpital. Elle savait que tant que Cho serait avec elle, Peyson ne risquait rien. Mais une part d'elle s'inquiétait vraiment. Elle ne savait pas encore ce que la fillette avait vu, et elle doutait d'en apprendre plus ce soir. Elle était encore bien trop traumatisée, elle avait vu ses parents morts dans leur lit, elle avait vu ceux qui avaient fait ça. Lisbon avait encore en elle l'image de la petite fille, couverte de sang dans le placard de ses parents, tenant contre elle le téléphone de sa mère. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cette image, elle savait qu'elle la hanterait pendant longtemps.

Elle arriva enfin devant l'hôpital, trouva rapidement une place et sortit de la voiture. Elle entra dans le bâtiment, passa devant l'accueil sans même s'y arrêter, elle savait où aller. Cho lui avait laissé un message lui disant où les trouver, alors elle s'y rendit immédiatement. Elle ne fut pas surprise de ne trouver que son agent, Jane devait certainement se trouver avec Peyson. Cho la vit arriver et se dirigea vers elle.

-" Du nouveau ?" Demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil dans la salle d'examen.

-" La petite va bien physiquement" répondit-il. " Mais elle n'a plus dit un mot depuis qu'on est arrivé."

-" Pas même à Jane ?" S'étonna-t-elle.

-" Pas même à lui" confirma Cho.

-" Et lui, comment va-t-il ?"

-" Il ne l'a pas laissé une minute depuis qu'on est là."

Lisbon observa le mentaliste. Il était assit sur la table d'examen, tenant la main de Peyson. L'enfant avant dans son autre main le lapin en peluche que lui avait apporté Jane lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans le placard. Une infirmière avait dut la laver, car elle portait une chemise d'hôpital et n'avait plus aucune trace de sang sur elle. Il y en avait un peu sur la peluche et Lisbon se dit qu'elle devrait la laver et la lui rendre après. L'agent voyait à quel point la petite fille tenait à ce lapin, ça devait être un cadeau de ses parents.

-" L'infirmière à rangé son pyjama dans un sac que je ferai passer à la scientifique" reprit Cho. " Et seuls un médecin et une infirmière sont autorisés à s'occuper d'elle."

-" Sous quel nom l'as-tu fait enregistrer ?"

-" Jane Doe."

-" Bien" approuva Lisbon. " Je vais aller lui parler."

-" Bonne chance."

Lisbon sourit, c'était bien une des rares fois qu'elle entendait son collègue dire une chose pareille. Elle entra dans la salle et se dirigea tout de suite vers le lit. Jane tourna la tête vers elle, l'accueillant d'un sourire qu'elle lui rendit, mais Peyson se réfugia rapidement dans les bras de l'homme, enfouissant son visage dans son torse. Le blond l'entoura de ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. La fillette leva la tête vers lui, lança un regard à Lisbon et finit par s'écarter de lui.

L'agent vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la table d'examen, sourit doucement à la petite fille et reporta son regard sur Jane.

-" Alors, tu as appris quelque chose ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Elle n'a pas voulut me dire quoi que ce soit depuis que nous sommes ici, mais je ne l'ai pas non plus forcée. Elle parlera quand elle sera prête."

-" Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle, mais nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'elle a vu."

-" Je ne peux pas l'obliger à parler Lisbon, elle est traumatisée."

-" Je ne te demande rien de la sorte Jane" se défendit la jeune femme. " Mais nous avons besoin de savoir si elle a vu les tueurs. Plus nous en apprendrons et plus vite elle sera en sécurité."

Jane savait que Lisbon avait raison, plus vite Peyson parlerait et plus vite sa vie pourrait reprendre. Mais comment lui faire dire ce qu'elle avait vu sans lui rappeler que ses parents étaient morts cette nuit, que sa vie avait été à jamais bouleversée ? Elle était si jeune et avait déjà tant perdu. Il savait ce que c'était que de perdre sa famille, il savait le mal qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Peyson se serra un peu contre lui et lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle, il vit qu'elle luttait pour rester éveillée. Il l'aida donc à s'allonger et se leva du lit. Mais alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, elle lui attrapa la main. Jane comprit ce qu'elle voulait et se pencha vers elle.

-" Je vais juste dans le couloir, tu pourras me voir à travers la vitre" la rassura-t-il. " Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Peyson le retint encore un peu, mais la fatigue l'emporta et elle le lâcha. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle serra un peu plus le lapin contre son cœur de ses petites mains. Jane remonta le drap sur elle, posa un baiser sur son front et s'éloigna dans le couloir, Lisbon sur les talons. Ils se placèrent devant la vitre afin que Peyson puisse les voir si jamais elle se réveillait et se tourna vers Lisbon.

-" Je sais que cette enquête est importante et que le témoignage de Peyson nous aidera beaucoup à avancer, mais pas maintenant."

Il semblait la supplier du regard, lui demander silencieusement de laisser un peu de temps à la fillette. Et elle était quelque part d'accord avec lui, mais elle devait aussi faire son travail, aussi difficile soit-il.

-" Bon écoute, je vais attendre de voir ce que dira le médecin" céda l'agent. " Mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus au plus vite."

-" Le Dr O'keeffe devrait venir dans quelques minutes, tu pourras lui parler."

Jane allait retourner dans la chambre mais Lisbon le retint par le bras. Il baissa les yeux vers la main de la jeune femme puis les releva vers elle. Il put voir l'inquiétude dans son regard.

-" Je vais bien Lisbon" la rassura-t-il.

-" Je veux bien te croire, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter."

-" Tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter."

Elle voyait bien qu'il s'était déjà trop attaché à Peyson et ça risquait d'empirer s'il restait avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui demander de la laisser. Peyson aussi s'était attachée à lui, elle n'aimait pas le voir la laisser seule. Alors si la présence d Jane pouvait aider l'enfant à parler, elle le laisserait s'occuper d'elle.

-" Très bien Jane, reste avec elle, mais essaye de la faire parler un peu. Je ne te demande pas de la forcer, mais si jamais elle te dit quoi que ce soit, fais m'en part."

-" Pas de problème."

Jane retourna dans la chambre, laissant l'agent seule dans le couloir. Elle devait lui faire confiance, elle savait que si quelqu'un parvenait à la faire parler, ce serait lui. Il avait déjà réussit à la mettre en confiance, il était celui à l'avoir retrouvée et à l'avoir fait sortir de ce placard. Et même si ça prenait du temps, tant pis. Peyson était bien trop perturbée pour parler maintenant de ce qu'elle avait vécu durant la nuit et elle était bien trop jeune.

Lisbon décida de retourner au bureau et de déposer le sac contenant les affaires de la petite aux techniciens. Elle n'était plus utile ici de toute façon, Cho était là pour assurer la sécurité de l'enfant et elle avait une totale confiance en lui. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire à présent était de mener l'enquête avec le peu d'informations qu'elle avait, elle n'avait qu'à faire comme s'il n'y avait pas de témoin. Elle avait déjà résolu des affaires avec bien moins d'éléments par le passé et elle y arriverait cette fois encore.

**- oooo -**

Jane regarda Lisbon partir, s'en voulant un peu de la façon dont il lui avait parlé. Elle avait raison de se faire du souci pour lui, il s'en faisait un peu aussi. Il s'était déjà attaché à Peyson alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Mais elle lui rappelait tellement sa fille, sa petite Charlotte. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas chercher à comparer les deux enfants, Peyson n'était pas sa fille, mais c'était plus fort que lui. A la minute où il était entré dans cette maison, où il avait vu les cadres contenant les photos de la famille, il avait sut que cette affaire ne serait pas facile. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il y aurait une survivante et qu'elle n'accepterait de l'aide de personne d'autre que lui.

Le mentaliste comprenait pourquoi Peyson ne faisait confiance qu'a lui. Il était celui à l'avoir trouvée et à l'avoir sortie de ce placard, celui qui avait prit soin d'elle jusqu'ici sans lui poser de questions. Elle avait besoin de soutien, de quelqu'un pour la réconforter et il était prêt à être cette personne. Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile pour lui, mais il lui devait bien ça. Elle n'avait personne actuellement et il ne savait pas quand elle pourrait reprendre une vie plus ou moins normale. Alors s'il pouvait lui apporter un peu de réconfort et de stabilité, il le ferait.

Pour le moment, la petite dormait, son lapin contre son cœur. Mais il pouvait dire au mouvement de ses yeux sous ses paupières qu'elle n'avait pas un sommeil paisible. Elle devait certainement revivre la nuit passée et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour la sortir de là. Il devait attendre qu'elle se réveille seule, même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur de la voir ainsi. Dans son rêve, certains détails pourraient lui revenir, des détails importants pour l'enquête.

Il vit Peyson bouger dans son sommeil et il l'entendit gémir. Il lui attrapa doucement la main histoire de la rassurer, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle se calma un peu, mais continua de gémir. Il se rapprocha encore, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il ne parvint pas à comprendre grand-chose, mais les mots '_monstres_' et '_réveille-toi' _revenaient beaucoup et Jane eut mal au cœur pour elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se redressa d'un coup.

-" **_PAPA_** !" Hurla-t-elle.

Jane l'attrapa alors gentiment mais fermement et l'attira dans ses bras. Elle gesticula, tenta de s'éloigner de ses bras en le tapant aussi fort que ses petits bras le lui permettaient, mais Jane ne la lâcha pas. Il lui caressa gentiment le dos d'une main et il passa l'autre dans ses cheveux.

-" Ça va Peyson, calme toi" lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-" Les monstres… Les monstres" sanglota-t-elle en se calmant un peu.

-" Il n'y a que toi et moi ici."

-" Ils me cherchent… Ils veulent me faire mal."

-" Ils ne peuvent rien contre toi, je suis là."

Peyson cessa de pleurer, releva les yeux vers Jane et camoufla de nouveau son visage contre son torse. Elle posa sa joue contre lui, ferma les yeux et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle tremblait encore, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Jane la garda contre lui encore un peu avant de se lever lorsqu'il vit Cho apparaître de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il lui fit signe de ne pas entrer dans la chambre et qu'il le rejoignait. Le mentaliste aida Peyson à se recoucher, lui proposa son lapin qu'elle prit et remonta de nouveau le drap sur elle.

-" Je reviens dans pas longtemps" lui dit-il. " Mon ami que tu vois là a besoin de me parler, mais comme tout à l'heure, tu pourras me voir."

Peyson hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait comprit et serra son lapin contre elle. Mais contrairement à plus tôt, elle ne ferma pas les yeux et suivit Jane du regard lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre. Elle avait encore peur, elle ne voulait pas que les monstres reviennent pour elle, qu'ils veuillent lui faire autant de mal qu'à sa famille. Elle serra plus fort son lapin contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans la douceur de la peluche. Elle ne quittait pas Jane des yeux, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne parte pas, qu'il ne laisse pas les monstres lui faire du mal.

Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle l'avait vu pour la première fois quand il avait ouvert la porte du placard et qu'il lui avait donné son lapin. C'était un cadeau de sa maman pour son anniversaire, seulement quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle aimait ce lapin, elle l'avait vu un jour qu'elle était allée faire des courses avec sa mère et son frère. Elle l'avait trouvé très joli, tout blanc avec ce T-shirt rouge et son ballon de Basket dans les mains qu'elle avait enlevé pour jouer avec. Elle n'avait rien demandé à sa mère, mais elle avait deviné et quelques jours plus tard elle l'avait découvert sur sa table de nuit en se réveillant le matin de son anniversaire.

Cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas avait sut que c'était son préféré et lui avait apporté. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait sut qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il n'était pas là pour lui faire du mal. Et depuis qu'elle était sortit de ce placard, il était resté avec elle, il l'avait rassurée quand le docteur avait voulut l'examiner et l'avait consolée quand elle avait fait ce cauchemar. Il était gentil, il savait la faire rire, même si elle n'avait pas envie de rire.

La petite fille laissa son regard glisser sur l'autre homme, celui qui ne souriait pas. Il lui avait fait peur au début, il avait un visage qui l'avait un peu effrayé. Mais le monsieur blond, Jane, lui avait expliqué qu'il était gentil, même s'il ne souriait jamais. Elle le vit tourner les yeux vers elle et elle lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il se contenta de la regarder avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre homme. Jane avait raison, il ne souriait jamais.

Elle ferma les yeux, elle avait envie de dormir. Mais elle avait encore peur que les monstres reviennent dans ses rêves. Alors elle poussa le drap, descendit du lit et tâtonna jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Elle tira sur la veste de Jane qui baissa les yeux vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui entoura le coup.

-" Et bien Peyson, tu ne dors pas ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" J'ai peur des monstres" murmura-t-elle.

-" Je t'ai dis qu'ils ne pouvaient pas te faire de mal ici et puis mon ami Cho" il désigna l'agent du doigt, " il est là pour te protéger."

-" Comment il peut faire ça ?"

Cho se tourna vers Jane et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en attendant l'explication à venir.

-" Et bien comme tu as pus le remarquer, il ne sourit jamais et c'est ça qui va faire fuir les monstres."

Peyson fronça les sourcils face à cette explication. Est-ce qu'une chose pareille pouvait vraiment marcher ? Est-ce que ne jamais sourire pouvait faire vraiment fuir les monstres ? Elle se tourna vers Cho pour voir qu'il ne souriait toujours pas et se dit que oui. Il lui faisait encore un peu peur, alors ça marcherait. Satisfaite de l'explication de Jane, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait descendre et il la posa au sol. Elle lui attrapa le col pour lui faire un petit bisou sur la joue et retourna dans la chambre pour tenter de dormir un peu.

**- oooo -**

Van Pelt tapait encore sur son clavier à la recherche d'informations sur la famille Tanner. Jusque là, tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur eux était que le père était détective privé, qu'il gagnait plutôt bien sa vie et n'avait pas de problèmes avec ses clients. La mère était femme au foyer, elle avait cessé de travailler à la naissance de Peyson. Avant elle était la secrétaire de son mari. Elle avait eut beau chercher aussi profond que possible dans le passé du couple, il n'y avait rien qui n'explique les meurtres.

Elle avait aussi cherché s'ils avaient de la famille, mais là non plus elle n'avait rien trouvé. Le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre des parents n'avaient de famille. Ils étaient tout les deux des enfants placés, c'est dans leur famille d'accueil qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et étaient tombés amoureux. Steven, le père, avait été abandonné par sa mère lorsqu'il était bébé. Elle avait accouché sous X, de ce fait il lui avait été impossible de la retrouver. Kim, la mère, avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans et ses parents étaient tous deux enfants uniques, elle n'avait eut ni oncles ni tantes pour prendre soin d'elle.

La jeune rousse était triste pour la petite Peyson. Qui allait pouvoir prendre soin d'elle maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus personne ? Elle allait finir comme ses parents, placée dans une famille qui l'élèverait à la place de sa propre famille. Elle imprima toutes ses recherches afin de faire son rapport à Lisbon qui arrivait justement et venait vers elle.

-" J'ai fais les recherches que vous m'avez demandé patron" annonça la jeune femme. " Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Ni ennemis ni famille."

-" Pas même un oncle lointain, un cousin, quelque chose ?" Demanda Lisbon.

-" Rien" souffla Van Pelt.

Il y eut un long silence entre les deux femmes avant que Lisbon reprenne.

-" Et pas non plus d'ennemis donc."

-" Non, le père est détective privé et j'ai cherché aussi loin que possible, mais je n'ai absolument rien trouvé."

-" Pas de client mécontent, ou autre ?"

-" Rien."

-" D'accord, continue de chercher, peut-être que tu en trouveras plus."

-" Bien patron."

Lisbon s'éloigna pour rejoindre Rigsby. L'homme releva les yeux vers sa patronne et lui fit aussi son rapport.

-" Les techniciens ont relevés toutes les empreintes dans la maison, mais il n'y a que celles de la famille et de la petite Kelly."

-" Il n'y a pas eut effraction ?"

-" Non, il semblerait que les tueurs avaient la clé de la cuisine."

-" Okay. Je viens d'apporter les vêtements de Peyson aux techniciens, dès que tu as le rapport, viens me voir."

-" Bien patron."

-" Oh et au sujet de la famille Romero, tu as réussis à les joindre ?"

-" Pas encore, mais je continue."

L'agent se dirigea dans son bureau. Elle avait encore un rapport préliminaire à préparer pour son patron qui n'allait certainement pas tarder à l'appeler pour avoir des nouvelles. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique la situation et qu'elle mette en place une protection rapprochée pour la petite. Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'il était nécessaire que personne ne sache qu'elle était encore en vie. Bien entendu, le fait de cacher que la petite victime était la meilleure amie n'allait pas plaire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Cette affaire était vraiment une des plus difficiles qu'elle ait eut jusqu'à présent. Elle n'avait jamais eut à mentir, à falsifier un rapport d'autopsie. Elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée de ce qu'elle devrait faire pour mener à bien cette enquête, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. La vie d'une petite fille de huit ans était en jeu, c'est à ça qu'elle devait penser et à rien d'autre.

Et à Jane aussi, elle devait penser à lui. Il était son meilleur ami et il aurait besoin de son soutien. Elle avait bien vu l'attachement qu'il avait pour elle et même s'il disait que tout allait bien, elle savait bien que non. Il pouvait lui mentir sur beaucoup de choses, mais pas sur ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de s'éloigner sur cette enquête, elle aurait besoin de lui. Il était le seul à comprendre la petite fille, il était le seul à pouvoir la faire parler.

Lisbon s'en voulut un peu de ce qu'elle lui avait dit à l'hôpital. Certes elle avait besoin d'un maximum d'informations, mais forcer une petite fille traumatisée à parler, ce n'était pas elle. Il fallait trouver une autre solution, elle n'était pas en état de parler. Elle alluma son ordinateur et commença à chercher des informations sur les enfants traumatisés. Elle allait pouvoir trouver quelque chose susceptible de l'aider, un autre moyen de savoir ce que Peyson avait vu. Elle pouvait certainement leur dire ce qu'elle savait sans parler. Il fallait qu'elle trouve. Elle pianota quelques minutes avant de trouver et lorsqu'elle parcourut l'article, elle sut qu'elle avait la solution. Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit de son bureau.

-" Rigsby, si jamais Bertram me demande, dis lui que je suis une piste" dit-elle à son collègue en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

-" Euh… d'accord" répondit-il.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et retourna à l'hôpital. Elle devait partager ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre avec Jane au plus vite, elle avait la solution, du moins elle l'espérait.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: et voilà pour ce chapitre 1. Vous en pensez quoi? Ça vous intéresse toujours? La suite arrivera aussi vite que possible. Par contre, je pars en vacances dans 11 jours et je serais pas mal occupé. Je pars une fois de plus a Monaco, pour le festival où il se pourrait que je rencontre Robin Tunney, il me tarde vraiment d'y être.**

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis, il compte beaucoup pour moi.**

**Je voulais également remercier tout ceux qui suivent cette fic, l'ont classé en favori, mais surtout, je voulais remercier ceux qui ont eut le courage de laisser un commentaires. Il y en a beaucoup qui suivent toutes mes fics mais qui ne laissent jamais de commentaires. Parfois, ça me ferais plaisir de savoir s'ils aiment ou pas.**

**Donc merci beaucoup:** _manu29, galabrielle, Poucedesoja, Delphine, catlaur, lea-loove-x, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31_ **et** _Solealuna._

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 2,**

_Sweety 27/05/13_


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut a tous. Je sais que je devais poster plus tôt, mais j'ai eus quelques soucis dernièrement. Ma voiture est tombée en panne et j'ai dus rester au boulot pendant trois jours. Encore une chance que je bosse dans un hôtel. Mais c'est pas génial, déjà que je travail beaucoup, alors de dormir sur place ça aide pas a se détendre.**

**Pour ce qui est de la fic. Je ne vais pas pouvoir poster avant pas mal de temps, je pars en vacances Vendredi matin et même si je vais pouvoir me connecter, je ne pense pas pouvoir poster. Je vais être bien trop occupée a Monaco. Mais en rentrant je vous promets de poster le chapitre 3.**

**Je voulais aussi remercier** _Solealuna_, _Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31_ **et** _Delphine_ **pour vos commentaires. Même si beaucoup de monde lit ma fic, très peu commentent et j'ai parfois l'impression que mon travail ne plait pas vraiment. J'espère avoir plus de commentaires sur ce nouveau chapitres.**

**Je vous souhaite a présent une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Un quadruple meurtre, une survivante. L'équipe va devoir mener l'enquête avec discrétion et protéger le seul témoin, traumatisée par ce qu'elle a vu._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Lisbon arriva en peu de temps à l'hôpital, impatiente de parler avec Jane. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle avait trouvé allait fonctionner, mais elle devait tenter quelque chose. Si ce qu'elle avait lu était vrai, alors elle pourrait apprendre ce que Peyson savait sans même la faire parler. Elle n'y connaissait rien dans ce domaine et même en se documentant sur internet, elle n'en apprenait pas plus. Le peu qu'elle avait trouvé pouvait aussi bien les aider que ne rien faire du tout.

La jeune femme monta à l'étage et trouva Cho devant la chambre de la petite Peyson. Il se tenait droit, attentif à tous ceux qui passaient devant lui, dans le couloir. Il prenait son travail à cœur, et elle était fière de lui. Cet homme faisait toujours ce qu'elle lui demandait, que la mission lui plaise ou non. Mais il ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi toute la nuit, elle allait devoir lui trouver un remplaçant. Il ne serait pas productif s'il ne pouvait pas dormir un peu.

Lisbon se dirigea vers lui et il tourna la tête vers elle. Il resta à son poste, attendant qu'elle arrive vers lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre pour voir que Jane dormait sur la chaise, tenant la main de Peyson dans la sienne. Elle fut attendrie par cette image, tout comme elle eut mal au cœur à la pensée de ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'ils devraient dire au revoir à l'enfant. Mais elle songerait plus tard.

-" Tu peux rentrer chez toi Cho" lui dit-elle. " Je m'occupe du reste."

-" Vous êtes sûre ?" Voulut-il savoir.

-" Certaine" assura-t-elle. " Et puis je veux que tu te reposes, je vais avoir besoin de toi demain pour aller voir l'associé de Mr Tanner. Je veux que tu en apprennes un maximum sur sa relation avec lui, savoir s'ils avaient des problèmes. Van Pelt n'a encore rien trouvé, mais je suis certaine qu'il y a quelque chose."

-" Bien patron" accepta Cho.

Lisbon regarda de nouveau dans la chambre. La petite dormait profondément, serrant contre son cœur son petit lapin et la jeune femme se dit que cette peluche avait une importance particulière pour elle. Lisbon se souvenait que lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle aussi avait un objet qu'elle aimait particulièrement, quelque chose que sa mère lui avait offert peu de temps avant de mourir. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à la croix qu'elle avait dans le cou.

Et Jane. Elle pouvait voir qu'il ne dormait pas aussi paisiblement que l'enfant, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait de se détendre complètement. Et elle savait ce qu'il avait à l'esprit à cet instant. Il devait certainement penser à sa famille, surtout sa petite fille, Charlotte. Peyson lui rappelait beaucoup sa fille, il devait avoir peur de la perdre comme il avait perdu Charlotte et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

-" Il s'est beaucoup attaché à elle" dit alors Cho, la sortant de ses pensées.

-" Je le vois bien."

-" Ce n'est pas bon" continua-t-il sur le même ton.

-" Je sais, mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire."

-" Il faut le surveiller."

Cho avait raison, elle devait garder un œil sur Jane à chaque instant, mais comment faire. Elle ne pouvait pas le surveiller tout le temps, elle ne pouvait pas en faire plus qu'elle n'en faisait déjà. Elle était là s'il avait besoin de parler, il le savait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus que ça et c'était déjà beaucoup.

-" Je m'occupe de Jane et toi tu t'occupes de l'associé de Tanner."

-" Ce sera fait."

Avec ça, Cho prit sa veste qui reposait sur une chaise et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Lisbon se retrouva seule. En regardant Jane dormir, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait attendre encore un peu avant de lui faire part de son idée. Elle savait qu'il avait du mal à dormir, elle ne pouvait donc pas le priver du peu de sommeil qu'il parvenait à avoir. Elle entra tout de même dans la chambre, s'installa sur la chaise de l'autre côté du lit et sortit de son sac les documents qu'elle avait imprimé.

En regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il n'était pas loin de sept heures, une infirmière n'allait certainement pas tarder à venir voir si la petite allait bien. Elle connaissait bien leur façon de travailler, sa mère ayant été infirmière. Elle pourrait alors lui parler et si elle attendait encore un peu, elle pourrait même parler avec le médecin, lui soumettre son idée. Elle ne voulait pas tenter quoi que ce soit sans son accord, la santé mentale de l'enfant était trop importante.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et l'infirmière en charge de Peyson entra. Elle offrit un sourire à l'agent qui le lui rendit puis se mit au travail. Elle vérifia ce que disait le carnet au pied du lit, puis observa la fillette. Ne voulant pas la réveiller alors qu'elle dormait si bien, elle repoussa les examens à plus tard. Mais avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre, Lisbon l'interpella.

-" Me serait-il possible de voir le médecin qui s'occupe de… Jane Doe" se reprit-elle avant de dire une bêtise.

-" Et bien, le Dr Beals est occupé pour le moment, mais je vais lui dire que vous voulez le voir, agent…"

-" Lisbon, je suis l'agent Teresa Lisbon du CBI" se présenta-t-elle.

-" Oh oui, l'autre agent m'a parlé de vous" sourit l'infirmière. " Je vais voir si le médecin est libre."

-" Merci."

L'infirmière quitta la chambre et Lisbon la suivit. Elle avait besoin d'un café, et puis Jane et Peyson dormaient encore. Elle ne pourrait rien faire avant un moment, alors autant mettre ce temps à profit pour bien se réveiller. Elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria, commanda un café, un thé et un chocolat chaud à emporter. Elle paya avant de reprendre la route vers la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle entra, la chambre était vide et elle s'inquiéta. Elle posa rapidement les boissons sur la petite table à l'entrée, mais avant qu'elle ne ressorte les chercher, elle entendit du bruit provenant de la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Jane en sortit, tenant la main d'une Peyson encore un peu endormie. Lorsque le mentaliste vit sa collègue il lui sourit. Et comme avec Cho, Peyson cacha son visage contre Jane.

-" Ça va ma puce, c'est mon amie Teresa" murmura Jane en se penchant vers l'enfant. " Elle est là pour te protéger."

-" Et l'autre monsieur, il est plus là ? Qui fera partir les monstres alors ?" S'affola la fillette.

-" Teresa."

-" Mais elle a sourit, elle pourra pas leur faire peur" argua l'enfant.

-" Crois-moi Peyson, Teresa est plus forte que tu ne le penses" assura Jane.

Lisbon avait observé l'échange sans vraiment comprendre. En quoi son sourire avait-il à voir avec le fait d'effrayer les monstres ? Jane lui expliquerait plus tard, il avait certainement une bonne raison.

-" Bonjour Peyson" salua Lisbon en s'approchant doucement. " Je suis Teresa et, comme te l'a dit Patrick, je suis là pour te protéger."

-" L'autre monsieur il faisait plus peur que vous" affirma la fillette.

-" Tu as raison, l'agent Cho ferait peur à n'importe qui" approuva l'agent. " Mais moi aussi je sais faire peur, tu peux demander à Patrick."

Peyson leva les yeux vers Jane qui hocha la tête. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Lisbon, sembla la juger des yeux et finit par conclure que si Jane lui faisait confiance, elle le pouvait aussi. Doucement, avec encore un peu d'hésitation, elle s'écarta de Jane pour venir vers Lisbon. Elle s'arrêta devant elle et lui fit signe de se baisser. Lisbon se mit donc à sa hauteur.

-" Tu vas attraper les monstres qui ont fait mal à mon papa et ma maman ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

Lisbon eut mal au cœur de l'entendre parler. Elle avait tant de tristesse dans la voix, tant d'espoir aussi. Elle aurait voulut lui promettre de retrouver ceux qui avaient détruit sa vie, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

-" Je ferais de mon mieux pour ça Peyson" dit-elle alors. " Je ne te promets pas de pouvoir les attraper, mais mes amis et moi allons travailler dur pour les retrouver."

-" Et… tu les laisseras pas me faire du mal à moi aussi ?"

-" Personne ne te fera de mal, ça je te le promets" assura l'agent d'une voix ferme.

Peyson la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis elle sourit. Elle passa ses petits bras autour du cou de Lisbon et la serra fort. La jeune femme, un peu surprise, finit par lui rendre son étreinte. La fillette retourna ensuite vers Jane qui la porta pour se remettre au lit. Il lui posa un baiser sur le front et suivit Lisbon qui sortait de la chambre. A ce moment là, le médecin arriva.

-" Bonjour, je suis le Dr Beals" se présenta l'homme.

-" Je suis l'agent Lisbon et voici mon collègue, Patrick Jane" présenta Lisbon.

-" Oui, je l'ai déjà rencontré. L'infirmière m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir."

-" En effet, je voulais votre avis sur un point au sujet de la petite Jane Doe."

-" Je vous écoute."

Lisbon attrapa les documents dans son sac et les présenta au médecin. L'homme les prit, les parcourut rapidement et releva les yeux vers elle.

-" Je vois que vous avez déjà bien réfléchit à la situation" dit le médecin.

-" Et vous en pensez quoi ?" Voulut savoir Lisbon.

-" Je pense que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise. Il est vrai que Jane est assez traumatisé par ce qu'elle a vue et qu'elle ne vous dira rien" affirma le médecin. " Le dessin permet souvent aux enfants de dire ce qu'ils ressentent au fond d'eux-mêmes sans parler."

Le mentaliste n'avait pas dit un mot, il avait écouté en silence ce que Lisbon voulait tenter. Il savait que Peyson ne parlerait pas, le dessin était une bonne idée. Il y avait pensé lui aussi et de voir que Lisbon avait fait des recherches sur le sujet lui faisait chaud au cœur. Leur discussion de la nuit passée avait porté ses fruits.

-" Quand pouvons-nous essayer ?" Demanda Jane.

-" Je ne sais pas encore" avoua l'homme. " Tout dépendra d'elle. Le mieux je pense c'est qu'elle voit un spécialiste, lui pourra nous dire si elle est prête ou non."

-" Je suppose que vous avez déjà quelqu'un en tête" suggéra Lisbon.

-" Je connais une excellente pédopsychiatre. Je l'ai déjà contacté et elle devrait venir dans la journée."

-" Merci Dr" remercia Lisbon.

-" Je dois vous laisser maintenant, je reviendrai voir la petite plus tard."

Avec ça, il s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant Jane et Lisbon seuls devant la chambre de Peyson. L'agent se tourna vers son collègue. Il semblait un peu fatigué et elle était tentée de lui donner sa journée, mais elle savait qu'il ne voudrait pas. Sans un mot de plus, le duo retourna dans la chambre et ils reprirent leur place.

**- oooo -**

Cho, après avoir dormit un peu, retourna au CBI. Il avait des choses à faire aujourd'hui, il devait se rendre à l'agence de Mr Tanner et parler avec son collègue dont il ignorait encore le nom. Il savait de toute façon que Van Pelt avait toutes les informations dont il aurait besoin, il n'avait qu'à lui demander.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur et passa le coin du mur, il vit la jeune rousse, la tête sur son bureau, profondément endormie. Il jeta un œil vers le bureau de Rigsby, mais l'homme n'était pas là. Il se rendit dans la cuisine, prépara deux tasses de café et retourna dans l'open-space. Il posa l'une des tasses sur son bureau, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de sa collègue où il posa la seconde. Le bruit réveilla la jeune femme qui sursauta.

-" Café Van Pelt" lui dit Cho.

-" Merci" remercia-t-elle en se frottant le visage.

-" Où est Rigsby ?"

-" Il est rentré chez lui il y a quelques heures, il ne tenait plus éveillé" répondit-elle.

L'asiatique s'installa derrière son bureau, alluma son ordinateur et commença à pianoter.

-" Oh, voici les informations sur l'agence de détective de Mr Tanner" l'informa Van Pelt en lui tendant un dossier. " Son associé, Logan Anderson, devrait se trouver au bureau ce matin."

-" Okay, j'attends Rigsby et on y va."

Cho attrapa le dossier qu'il parcourut rapidement. Les informations qu'ils avaient sur l'associé ne leur apportaient rien de bien intéressant pour l'enquête. Les deux hommes s'étaient connus lors de leurs études de droits. Ils étaient tout de suite devenus amis, avaient décidé de monter une affaire ensemble et l'avaient fait. Une fois leur diplôme en poche, ils avaient trouvé un local et avaient ouvert leur agence de détective. Ils avaient bien réussi, avec un peu de difficultés au début, mais ils y étaient parvenus. Ces deux hommes étaient partis de rien pour finir avec une entreprise qui leur rapportait de quoi vivre et même un peu plus.

L'agent posa le dossier pour prendre en main la feuille contenant les informations personnelles. Logan Anderson était célibataire et sa précédente petite amie remontait à plusieurs années en arrière. Il n'y avait pas eut de conflits entre eux, ils s'étaient séparés en bons termes. Du côté famille, il avait un frère plus âgé de six ans qui était marié et avait trois enfants. Les deux hommes ne se voyaient plus depuis un certain nombre d'années. Rien de bien extra ordinaire donc dans la vie de l'associé de Tanner.

Cho releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit le ding de l'ascenseur et Rigsby apparut, tenant dans ses mains un sachet en papier. " _Certainement des donuts_" pensa-t-il. L'agent vint s'asseoir, posa le sachet devant lui, l'ouvrit et en sortit un donut. Il en avala un bon morceau avant de poser le reste. L'asiatique reporta son attention sur les dossiers qu'il avait devant lui.

-" Salut, Lisbon est revenue ?" Demanda Rigsby.

-" Elle est encore à l'hôpital avec Jane et la petite" précisa Cho. " Nous devons aller voir le collègue de Tanner."

-" Okay, c'est quand tu veux."

Les deux hommes se levèrent, prirent leur veste et quittèrent le bureau, laissant Vane Pelt derrière eux. Ils avaient encore pas mal de route à faire avant d'arriver au bureau de Tanner, environ une demie heure, si la circulation était bonne. Pendant que Cho conduisait, Rigsby relisait le dossier que Van Pelt leur avait fait. Il enregistra toutes les informations que sa collègue avait trouvé et se fit la même réflexion que Cho : il n'y avait rien de bien extra ordinaire dans la vie de cet homme. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient en apprendre un peu plus lorsqu'ils lui parleraient.

Comme prévu, la circulation était fluide et les agents arrivèrent rapidement au bureau de Tanner. Ils garèrent la voiture devant le bureau de détectives et en sortirent. Le coin était tranquille, il y avait des petites boutiques vendant un peu de tout. Un endroit sympathique et calme. Cho attrapa ses dossiers, puis se dirigea vers le bâtiment, suivit de Rigsby. L'intérieur était simple mais accueillant, avec une petite salle d'attente contenant même des jouets pour les gens accompagnés d'enfants. Les deux hommes avaient tout prévu.

L'asiatique se dirigea vers l'accueil où une femme d'environ cinquante ans triait des papiers. Elle leva la tête en entendant l'homme approcher, reposa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et leur sourit.

-" Je peux vous aider messieurs ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Je suis l'agent Cho et voici l'agent Rigsby du CBI" se présenta Cho en sortant son badge. " Nous voudrions voir Mr Anderson."

-" Oh, oui je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir" répondit-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers une porte où elle disparu.

Les deux agents profitèrent de l'absence de la secrétaire pour détailler un peu plus les lieux. La salle d'attente se trouvait juste à côté du comptoir, permettant ainsi à la secrétaire de garder un œil sur les visiteurs. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur la rue, mais on ne pouvait pas voir de l'extérieur. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'observer plus longtemps car la secrétaire revint un sourire sur le visage.

-" Mr Anderson vous attend" annonça-t-elle en les dirigeant vers le bureau.

Cho entra le premier dans la pièce simplement décorée. Il y avait sur les murs des diplômes, quelques photos des deux associés, et quelques autres de la famille Tanner. Il y en avait également des photos de Logan Anderson et Steven Tanner lorsqu'ils étaient encore étudiants et une représentant toute la famille Tanner avec Logan Anderson et leur secrétaire. Ils devaient tous s'entendre très bien à en juger les sourires sur les visages de tous.

-" Agent Cho je présume, prenez donc place" l'invita à s'asseoir l'homme. " Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

-" Nous sommes ici pour les besoins d'une enquête" commença Rigsby qui s'installa à côté de Cho.

-" Quelle enquête ? Si je puis me permettre" questionna Anderson.

-" Les meurtres de la famille Tanner la nuit dernière" informa Cho d'un ton neutre.

Le sourire d'Anderson disparu immédiatement de son visage, remplacé par un air horrifié. Il avait vraiment l'air surpris et attristé par la nouvelle, ce qui n'échappa pas aux agents. Ils lui laissèrent le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle avant de reprendre.

-" Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

-" Quelqu'un s'est introduit chez eux au milieu de la nuit" répondit simplement Cho.

-" Les… les enfants aussi ?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" Les enfants aussi, je suis désolé" confirma Rigsby.

-" Oh mon Dieu."

Cette confirmation sembla lui faire encore plus mal que l'annonce de la mort de son associé et ami. Cet homme semblait vraiment aimer cette famille, comme si c'était sa propre famille.

-" Vous connaissiez Steven Tanner depuis longtemps" dit Cho.

-" Oui, Steven et moi sommes… étions les meilleurs amis depuis l'université" confirma Anderson. " On s'aidaient mutuellement, il a toujours été meilleur que moi et j'étais heureux qu'il vienne à mon secours. Kim et lui étaient inséparables, ils s'aimaient déjà à l'époque et je n'ai pas été surpris lorsqu'il lui a demandé d'être notre secrétaire. Et puis ils se sont mariés, j'étais si heureux pour eux."

-" Avait-il des ennemis ?" Demanda Rigsby. " Des clients mécontents ?"

-" Pas à ma connaissance, mais je demanderais à Gloria de vérifier son courrier, peut-être qu'il a reçut des menaces et ne m'en a rien dit." Il fit une pause, puis reprit. " Ont-ils… Ont-ils soufferts ?"

-" Non" répondit Cho.

Même s'il donnait l'air de ne pas avoir de sentiments, il ne se sentait pas de dire à l'homme que la fille de son meilleur ami, morte poignardée la même nuit que le reste de sa famille, n'était pas morte sur le coup. Il ne se sentait pas de lui annoncer qu'elle avait eut le temps de souffrir. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la fille de son meilleur ami, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

-" Avez-vous des suspects ?" Demanda-t-il encore.

-" Pas encore, mais il nous faudrait tout le courrier de Steven Tanner et un accès à toutes vos affaires."

-" Vous les aurez, tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour retrouver celui qui a fait ça."

Anderson appuya sur un bouton de son téléphone et appela sa secrétaire.

-" Gloria, préparez-moi les dossiers de toutes nos affaires ainsi que les lettres que Steven a reçu, toutes les lettres" demanda-t-il.

-" Tout de suite Mr, mais il va me falloir un peu de temps."

-" Nous prendrons ce que vous avez de prêt pour le moment, et vous nous ferez parvenir le reste" lui dit Rigsby.

-" Bien, je m'occupe de tout."

Alors que les agents se levaient, Anderson sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Cho se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé l'invitant à continuer.

-" Je crois me souvenir d'une affaire qui avait bouleversé Steven" dit Anderson.

-" Je vous écoute."

-" C'était il y a plusieurs mois, mais je sais que cette affaire lui avait fait quelque chose. Une femme était venue nous voir pour que nous enquêtions sur son beau-fils, elle le soupçonnait de tromper sa femme."

-" Avez-vous le nom de cette femme, ainsi que de l'homme en question ?" Interrogea Rigsby, sortant son calepin.

-" Il s'agissait de Jackson Beckett. Sa belle-mère l'avait vu en ville avec une autre femme, et comme elle savait que sa fille n'était plus aussi heureuse, elle s'est imaginé que Jackson l'a trompait."

-" En quoi cette affaire était-elle différente des autres ?" Voulut savoir Cho.

-" Je ne sais pas, Steven ne m'a jamais rien dit. A vrai dire, j'étais moi-même pris par une affaire, il s'en est donc occupé seul."

-" Le dossier de cette affaire se trouve avec les autres que je vous ai donné."

-" Bien, nous regarderons tout ça. Merci encore Mr Anderson" remercia Rigsby.

Cette fois, les agents se dirigèrent vers la porte, suivit d'Anderson.

-" Trouvez celui qui leur a fait ça" demanda-t-il encore une fois en leur serrant la main.

-" Nous le ferons" affirma Rigsby.

Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois, puis les agents quittèrent le bureau. Gloria leur donna tout les documents qu'elle avait put rassembler en si peu de temps et ils sortirent du bâtiment. Ils retournèrent à la voiture et rentrèrent au CBI. Ils avaient apprit quelque chose et maintenant ils allaient devoir fouiller dans les dossiers de l'affaire Beckett. Si Steven Tanner avait été bouleversé par cette enquête plus que les autres, il devait s'être passé quelque chose.

Rigsby fouilla dans tous les dossiers que leur avait donné la secrétaire, retrouva celui qu'il cherchait et commença à le parcourir. Tanner était un homme consciencieux, il avait fouillé très loin dans le passé de ce Jackson Beckett. Tanner avait découvert que oui, Beckett avait bien trompé sa femme avec une collègue de travail pendant plusieurs mois. L'agent sortit son téléphone.

-" Van Pelt ? Tu peux faire une recherche sur Jackson Beckett s'il te plait" demanda l'agent lorsque sa collègue décrocha.

-" Tout de suite, tu cherches quoi ?" Voulut savoir la jeune femme.

-" Tout ce que tu peux apprendre sur lui, ce qu'il fait maintenant, s'il a quelque chose à se reprocher" précisa-t-il. " Tanner a enquêté sur lui il y a quelque mois et il semblerait que cette affaire l'ait bouleversé. Je veux savoir pourquoi."

-" Je m'en occupe."

-" Bien, on arrive dans pas longtemps."

Il raccrocha et Cho et lui commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils avaient apprit.

**- oooo -**

Peyson, assise sur une petite chaise d'enfant devant une petite table, dessinait. Patrick lui avait dit qu'une gentille dame venait la voir et qu'elle pouvait l'attendre dans cette pièce. Elle avait eut peur au début, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans une si grande pièce. Mais lorsqu'elle était entrée et qu'elle avait vu tout les jouets, les poupées, les peluches, elle s'était sentie à l'aise. Patrick lui avait promit que la dame ne tarderait pas et qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait en attendant. La fillette décida donc de s'installer à la table et de dessiner. Elle avait eut envie de dessiner sa famille, un jolie portrait de son papa, sa maman et son petit frère.

Elle sentit une petite larme couler sur sa joue à la pensée de ce qu'elle n'avait plus. Sa famille n'était plus là et ne le serait plus. Elle n'avait plus personne maintenant, elle était seule. Elle n'avait pas de grands-parents comme les autres enfants à l'école, ni cousins, ni cousines. Ce qui voulait dire que maintenant, elle allait finir comme ses parents.

Peyson savait que son père et sa mère n'avaient pas de famille, qu'ils avaient grandit ensemble dans une famille d'accueil. Ils avaient été heureux, ils lui avaient même présenté les gens charmants qui les avaient élevés. Eux non plus n'étaient plus là. Personne ne pourrait s'occuper d'elle, personne ne pourrait plus lui raconter d'histoires le soir, ou la rassurer après un cauchemar.

La fillette se frotta le visage pour chasser les larmes. Les monstres lui avaient prit sa famille et maintenant elle était toute seule. Son papa lui avait toujours dit que les monstres ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal, qu'il serait toujours là pour les chasser. Mais il avait eut tort. Les monstres étaient entrés dans la maison alors que tout le monde dormait et maintenant son papa ne pourrait plus jamais les chasser.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait rester avec Patrick, il était gentil avec elle. Il l'avait sortie de son placard, il lui avait donné son lapin préféré. Elle ne le connaissait pas bien, mais elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup. Elle savait qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver, en plus il lui avait promit. Elle lui faisait confiance.

La dame brune, la dame de la police, elle aussi était gentille. Elle avait demandé au monsieur qui ne souriait pas de veiller sur elle, sans même la connaître. Cette femme s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle et Peyson l'aimait bien. Elle lui rappelait sa maman, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Sa maman n'était pas brune, mais blonde. Sa maman était plus jeune, mais elles avaient toutes les deux la même façon de lui parler, de la regarder avec cette tendresse qui lui faisait tant de bien. Cette dame la mettait à l'aise et Peyson savait qu'avec elle, il ne lui arriverait rien.

-" Jane ?" L'appela une voix entrant dans la pièce.

La fillette leva la tête pour voir une dame à lunette venir vers elle après avoir fermé la porte. Elle vint s'installer sur le petit canapé à côté de la table où elle se trouvait et Peyson se sentit soulagée. Elle ne la connaissait pas, elle n'était donc pas spécialement à l'aise.

-" Bonjour Jane, je suis le Dr Dane, mais tu peux m'appeler Lucie" se présenta-t-elle. " Je sais que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec moi, mais quand tu me connaîtras ça ira mieux."

Peyson observa la femme et la trouva gentille. Elle se détendit un peu, Patrick lui avait dit qu'une gentille dame viendrait la voir pour lui parler et qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal. Elle avait confiance en Patrick, il ne lui mentirait pas.

-" Je m'appelle pas Jane, mon prénom c'est Peyson" précisa la petite.

Le médecin la regarda étonnée. Elle savait que Jane n'était pas le vrai prénom de l'enfant, mais elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait été témoin de quelque chose d'horrible et que personne ne devait savoir sa vraie identité. Elle allait devoir parler à l'agent Lisbon à ce sujet.

-" Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai vu cette nuit" dit alors la petite.

-" Seulement si tu veux me parler" la rassura Lucie.

-" J'ai pas envie d'en parler" précisa Peyson et elle fit une petite pause avant de reprendre. " Tu veux voir mon dessin ?"

-" Avec plaisir Peyson" sourit le Dr.

-" J'ai fais un dessin de papa, maman, Ethan et moi" dit fièrement la fillette.

Lucie se rapprocha doucement de Peyson, ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Elle regarda le dessin et remarqua quelque chose dans un angle de la feuille. Il y avait deux ombres derrière la petite famille et Lucie se tourna vers l'enfant.

-" Et ça c'est quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Peyson se tendit, ses petites mains se serrèrent et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

-" C'est les monstres" souffla-t-elle.

-" Les monstres ?" Répéta Lucie d'un air étonné, poussant ainsi Peyson à continuer.

-" Ils ont fait du mal à papa et maman" murmura-t-elle. " Et ils m'ont fait peur."

Lucie se rapprocha de Peyson, posa une main sur son épaule et la fillette releva des yeux larmoyant vers elle.

-" Ils sont venus dans la maison et ont fait mal à papa et maman" répéta-t-elle. " Je me suis cachée, ils m'ont pas vu."

-" Dans le placard de tes parents ?"

-" Oui, et Patrick est venu me chercher" continua-t-elle. " Il m'a apporté mon lapin et il est resté avec moi. Il est gentil Patrick."

Lucie garda le silence, laissant Peyson parler si elle en avait envie.

-" Patrick est gentil, il a dit que les monstres ne me feraient pas de mal et il a dit que la dame de la police allait me protéger." Elle fit une autre pause. " Elle est gentille… Teresa. Je l'aime bien et c'est une amie de Patrick."

-" Tu aimes bien Patrick je vois" sourit Lucie.

-" Oui. Patrick il m'aime bien, même s'il me connaît pas."

Peyson regarda Lucie une minute avant de se replonger dans son dessin. Elle ne voulait plus parler, elle ne voulait plus penser à la nuit dernière. Le Dr Dane le comprit, lui sourit une dernière fois et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Elle retrouva Patrick Jane et l'agent Lisbon dans le couloir.

-" Elle ne dira rien de plus pour le moment" précisa-t-elle.

-" Qu'avez-vous apprit ?" Voulut savoir Lisbon.

-" Deux hommes sont entrés chez elle pendant la nuit, mais elle n'a rien dit de plus à ce sujet" répondit-elle. " Par contre, elle a dit qu'elle vous aimait bien Mr Jane, ainsi que vous agent Lisbon."

Jane sourit en regardant Lisbon. La petite Peyson était une enfant adorable et il savait que Lisbon aimait beaucoup les enfants. Il avait vu qu'elle aussi appréciait la fillette, il avait put le voir dans la façon qu'elle avait eut de trouver divers solutions pour apprendre ce qu'elle savait. Lisbon avait besoin d'informations, mais elle ne voulait pas forcer l'enfant à parler si elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

Lisbon ne savait pas quoi dire. Peyson l'aimait bien, c'était une bonne chose puisqu'elles seraient amenées à se voir souvent au court de l'enquête. Mais le problème qui se posait était que si Peyson s'attachait trop à Jane ou elle, il serait difficile de la laisser partir. Une fois l'enquête résolue elle allait devoir trouver une famille pour la petite et elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile de lui dire au revoir.

Jane était déjà bien attaché à Peyson, elle l'avait vu à l'instant où elle l'avait aperçu avec la petite fille dans les bras la nuit dernière. C'était ce qu'elle craignait et elle ne savait pas si Jane parviendrait à la voir partir. Il allait avoir besoin d'elle lorsque le jour viendrait et elle serait là. Mais ils n'y étaient pas encore, pour le moment elle devait se concentrer sur l'enquête. Elle verrait le reste plus tard.

-" Est-ce qu'elle a vu les visages des hommes ?" Demanda Lisbon, retrouvant son mode agent du CBI.

-" Non, du moins elle ne m'en a rien dit" répondit la spécialiste. " Je reviendrais la voir demain, mais pour le moment ce dont elle a le plus besoin c'est de quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance. Elle est encore bouleversée et ne doit pas rester seule."

-" Je vais aller la voir" se proposa Jane sans laisser le temps à Lisbon de dire quoi que ce soit avant de rejoindre la petite.

-" Pourriez-vous me donner vos coordonnées" demanda l'agent. " Je vais la devoir déplacer pour la mettre sous protection."

-" Sans problèmes" elle tendit sa carte à l'agent. " Donc elle est votre seule témoin si je comprends bien."

-" C'est aussi pour ça qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous gardiez ce qu'elle vous a dit pour vous. Personne ne doit connaître sa vraie identité."

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien à personne" la rassura Lucie. " Dites moi juste où je pourrais lui parler, et je viendrais sans rien dire à personne. Cette enfant va avoir besoin d'aide et je pense pouvoir l'aider."

-" Je vous tiens au courant dès que je le sais, merci encore Dr Dane."

-" Pas de problème."

Le médecin salua l'agent avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Lisbon se tourna vers la porte. Peyson n'avait pas dit grand-chose, mais le peu que Lisbon avait apprit pourrait lui servir. Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir jusqu'à rejoindre l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle appela Cho pour lui donner le peu d'informations qu'elle avait apprit et pour savoir ce que lui et Rigsby avaient tiré de l'associer de Tanner.

Son collègue l'informa qu'ils avaient peut-être quelque chose et que Van Pelt fouillait actuellement dans le passé d'un éventuel suspect. Il ne lui donna pas beaucoup de détails, mais la rassura. Lui et ses deux collègues s'occupaient de tout, elle pouvait donc rester à l'hôpital avec Jane. Il l'informa également que Bertram avait demandé à la voir mais qu'il avait précisé qu'elle travaillait sur une piste. Elle le remercia et raccrocha avant de retourner dans le bâtiment.

Elle allait devoir s'occuper de la protection de la petite Peyson et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Elle avait une enquête à mener et elle ne pourrait pas le faire en restant à l'hôpital à veiller sur l'enfant. Elle se connaissait bien, elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à travailler convenablement tant qu'elle ne saurait pas la fillette en sécurité. Mais elle avait toujours été ainsi, elle avait toujours pensé au bien être des autres avant le sien. Et dans le cas de Peyson, il était d'autant plus important pour elle de s'assurer qu'elle serait bien protégée.

C'était une petite fille témoin de la mort brutale de sa famille. Elle était seule au monde sans personne pour prendre soin d'elle et il y avait des tueurs qui finiraient par découvrir leur erreur et voudraient finir le travail. Lisbon devait absolument trouver la bonne personne pour la protéger, un agent qui pourrait également prendre soin d'elle en tant que petite fille et pas seulement en tant que témoin.

-" Lisbon ?" L'appela Jane de l'autre côté du couloir.

-" Un problème Jane ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle en le rejoignant.

-" Non aucun, mais la petite voudrait te voir" la rassura-t-il.

-" Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?" S'étonna l'agent.

-" Je crois qu'elle veut te parler de la nuit dernière" expliqua-t-il en marchant avec sa collègue. " Elle m'a montré son dessin et quand je lui ai parlé des monstres dans le coin de la feuille, elle a dit qu'elle voulait te parler."

-" Tu penses qu'elle sait quelque chose de plus ?"

-" Je n'en sais rien, c'est possible. Elle semblait avoir peur et elle a dit que tu pourrais la protéger."

-" Okay, allons la voir."

Le duo arriva vite devant la porte et Jane laissa Lisbon passer devant lui. La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'enfant qui, lorsqu'elle la vit, sauta de sa chaise pour se précipiter dans ses bras. Lisbon, d'abord surprise, finit par rendre son étreinte à la fillette. Elle leva un regard surprit vers Jane qui haussa simplement les épaules avec un petit sourire attendrit sur le visage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Peyson se décala de l'agent, sans pour autant la lâcher. Elle la tira par le bras pour la conduire jusqu'à la petite table où elle la fit asseoir. Lisbon obéit sagement, consciente que ça mettait la petite fille à l'aise. Peyson s'assit à côté d'elle, attrapa son dessin qu'elle posa devant l'agent. Lisbon prit le dessin dans les mains et l'observa. Elle vit les deux ombres dans le coin du dessin, elle baissa les yeux vers la petite qui la regardait avec un air suppliant dans les yeux.

-" Ce sont les monstres qui ont fait du mal à tes parents ?" Demanda Lisbon d'une voix douce.

-" Oui, et j'ai peur" avoua Peyson en baissant les yeux.

-" Tu n'as pas à avoir peur" la rassura Lisbon. " Il ne t'arrivera rien."

-" Mais mon papa était fort, et il est…"

-" Je sais ma puce, mais mes amis et moi allons te protéger. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que tu as vu."

Peyson la regarda un moment, pesant le pour et le contre avant de se lancer.

-" J'ai pas vu les monstres, juste des ombres" dit-elle. " Mais ils ont parlé et j'ai un peu écouté."

-" Et tu te souviens de ce qu'ils ont dit ?" Voulut savoir Lisbon.

-" Que… Que leur patron serait content" souffla-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-" Viens là."

Lisbon attrapa la petite dans ses bras et la serra fort, passant une main réconfortante dans son dos. Peyson l'entoura de ses petits bras, pleurant à chaude larmes contre l'agent. Jane se rapprocha et passa sa main dans les cheveux de la fillette. Il avait une boule dans la gorge à la voir pleurer ainsi et il ne pouvait rien faire pour chasser sa peine. Il se contenta donc de rester là à passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

Au bout d'un moment, Peyson se calma et se décala de Lisbon. Elle leva les yeux vers elle et l'agent passa sa main sur la joue de la fillette pour chasser les larmes de ses joues. Peyson lui sourit doucement, même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

-" Ça te dirais d'aller manger ?" Proposa Jane.

-" Oui, mais avec vous deux" répondit Peyson.

-" Je suis certain que Teresa sera contente de venir" sourit le blond.

-" Pourquoi pas, un burger ça vous tente ?"

-" Oh oui" s'enthousiasma Peyson en se levant.

-" Alors allons-y."

Jane attrapa la main de Peyson pour la reconduire dans sa chambre afin de finir de s'habiller. Lisbon les regarda s'éloigner et chassa une larme qui avait discrètement coulé sur sa joue. Cette petite fille était plus courageuse qu'elle le pensait et Lisbon était fière, même si elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Peyson, bien que traumatisée, savait qu'elle seule pouvait l'aider à trouver les tueurs de ses parents. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Cho et lui fasse part de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il y avait un contrat sur la famille Tanner, il fallait qu'elle trouve les deux tueurs et obtiennent le nom de celui qui les avait engagé.

Mais en attendant, elle allait sortir manger quelque chose avec Jane et Peyson. Elle voulait aider la petite à penser à autre chose. Elle venait de perdre toute sa famille, elle avait vu les tueurs et elle pouvait devenir à son tour une victime. Lisbon savait ce que c'était que de perdre sa famille et elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir en ce moment. Elle n'avait eut personne lorsqu'elle était enfant pour l'aider à oublier sa peine, mais Peyson l'avait elle et Jane. Quelques petites heures loin de cet hôpital ne lui feraient pas de mal.

Lisbon prit sa veste et rejoignit Jane et Peyson dans la chambre de l'enfant. A leur retour, elle verrait avec le médecin quand la petite pouvait sortir et elle verrait quel agent serait chargé de sa sécurité. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, Jane sortait de la chambre, tenant toujours la main de Peyson. La petite tendit sa main à Lisbon qui la prit dans la sienne. Ils s'éloignèrent tout les trois dans le couloir.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: je sais ce que vous vous dites, Jane, Lisbon et Peyson semblent si bien s'entendre qu'il se pourrait que Jane et Lisbon décident de la garder avec eux. Je sais que c'est-ce que vous aimeriez, mais rappelez-vous qu'ils ne sont même pas en couple. Mais pas d'inquiétude, vous savez aussi que dans mes fics ils finissent toujours ensemble. Il faut juste être patient.**

**Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic** _Panne de climatisation_**, je vais essayer de vous écrire un nouveau chapitre avant mon dépars. Il se pourrait même que ce soit le dernier. Mais j'ai déjà une idée pour une autre fic M.**

**Bonne soirée a tous,**

_Sweety 02/06/13_


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour a tous chers lecteurs, je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je ne suis pas encore chez moi mais chez mon frère, je ne rentre que Jeudi. Et c'est une bonne chose car hier j'ai rencontré** _Simon Baker_** a l'hippodrome de Chantilly après avoir rencontré** _Robin Tunney_ **Mardi dernier a Monaco. On peut dire que cette année j'ai passé de superbes vacances. J'ai offert un cadeau a Robin et elle m'a remercié. J'ai eu l'occasion de parler un peu avec elle et j'ai une vidéo de Simon passant près de moi et se retournant lorsque je l'appelle. C'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien.**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de ma fic qui je l'espère vous plaira. Je vais faire en sorte de poster le suivant avant la fin de la semaine, mais comme je reprends le travail Jeudi et que je ne serais pas de repos avant au moins deux semaines, je ne sais pas quel jour exactement je posterais.**

**Merci** _Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Solealuna, catlaur, Elisabeth_ **et** _france-ena_ **pour les commentaires. J'espère en avoir d'autres et peut-être même plus sur ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Un quadruple meurtre, une survivante. L'équipe va devoir mener l'enquête avec discrétion et protéger le seul témoin, traumatisée par ce qu'elle a vu.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Il faisait beau dehors, le soleil brillait, apportant une douce chaleur. Assis à la terrasse d'un petit salon de thé, Jane observait Peyson manger sa glace. Elle avait un bon appétit, elle avait mangé un burger entier accompagné de frites qu'elle avait assaisonnées de ketchup. Lisbon avait mangé la même chose tandis que lui avait choisit une salade. Maintenant ils en étaient au dessert et tout le monde avait choisit une glace.

Peyson avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Jane était satisfait, l'idée de la faire sortir de l'hôpital avait été bonne. Elle ne pensait plus à la perte de sa famille, elle s'amusait et cela lui donnait le sourire. Lisbon aussi semblait plus joyeuse, elle avait sourit bien plus durant cet après-midi qu'au court des derniers mois. Il savait que c'était de sa faute, qu'il avait mal agit envers elle. Il avait pensé bien faire en ne lui parlant pas de son plan et en partant pour Vegas. Il avait mal agit, il s'en voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et devait aller de l'avant.

Alors aujourd'hui, il voulait profiter pleinement de la présence de Lisbon avec lui. Et le fait que la fillette soit avec eux était un plus, malgré les circonstances. L'enfant n'avait plus dit un mot sur la tragique soirée qui avait changé sa vie, mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il aurait voulut pouvoir oublier la perte de sa propre famille, mais ça lui était impossible. Il était responsable de leur mort, à la différence de Peyson. Et de la voir manger cette glace avec tant d'entrain lui ramena le souvenir de Charlotte.

-" Jane, ça va ?" Lui demanda Lisbon en posant une main sur son bras.

-" Très bien" sourit-il doucement. " Juste un souvenir."

-" Tu veux en parler ?" S'enquit-elle, inquiète.

-" Non, ça ira. Peyson passe avant ça."

-" Comme tu veux."

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la fillette qui releva les yeux vers eux. Jane sourit un peu plus en se penchant vers elle, une serviette à la main. Il la passa sur son menton, effaçant ainsi le peu de glace qui avait coulé.

-" Merci" lui dit-elle.

-" De rien ma puce."

-" Tu veux faire quelque chose ?" Demanda Lisbon.

-" Euh… on peut aller…" commença-t-elle, mais elle s'arrêta.

-" Aller où Peyson ?" Reprit Lisbon.

-" J'aimerais… aller au magasin" murmura-t-elle.

-" Quel magasin ?" Demanda Jane.

-" Je voudrais juste d'autres vêtements" admit l'enfant. " J'aime pas ces vêtements, ils grattent et sont pas jolis."

Les deux adultes rirent en voyant l'enfant tirer sur la manche de sa veste.

-" Je vais payer et on y va" dit Jane en se levant.

-" Mais on y restera pas longtemps, on ne doit pas rester dehors trop longtemps" rappela Lisbon en prenant la main de Peyson.

-" Promis" sourit la fillette.

Lisbon savait que ça n'était pas prudent, qu'elle ne devrait pas promener la fillette dans les rues alors que des tueurs pouvaient parfaitement la voir et tenter de finir le travail. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça. Peyson avait perdu tout ce qu'elle avait et il était normal qu'elle veuille de nouveaux vêtements. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Lisbon se souvenait qu'étant enfant elle n'aimait pas non plus ce genre de veste. Sa mère lui faisait porter une veste comme celle-ci chaque Dimanche lorsqu'ils allaient à l'église en famille et elle s'en plaignait toujours.

Peyson lui tira le bras, la forçant à baisser la tête vers elle. La fillette dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

-" J'ai envie de faire pipi" souffla-t-elle.

-" Oh, bien, on va trouver Patrick et lui dire qu'on va aux toilettes" lui dit-elle.

-" Vite."

Lisbon attira l'enfant avec elle dans la boutique et trouva Jane au comptoir, rangeant sa monnaie. Il se tourna vers elles et sembla comprendre tout de suite, car il indiqua les toilettes d'un signe de tête. Lisbon le remercia d'un sourire et entraîna la petite à sa suite. Le mentaliste les regarda s'éloigner avec un regard à la fois heureux et triste. De voir la petite Peyson joyeuse le rendait heureux, cela voulait dire qu'il avait réussit à lui faire oublier ne serait-ce que quelques heures la tristesse de sa situation. Mais ce qui le rendait triste était que cela ramenait aussi tout un tas de souvenirs de sa fille.

Lisbon revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Peyson et ils partirent lui acheter des vêtements. Ils devaient faire vite, l'agent ne voulait pas que l'enfant soit trop vu, c'était prendre trop de risques pour sa sécurité. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui en avait après sa famille, qui pouvait s'en prendre à elle. Personne ne savait encore qui étaient les tueurs, personne ne savait si la survie de la fillette leur était connue. Ils devaient donc faire vite et attirer le moins possible l'attention sur eux.

Jane trouva une petite boutique sympa non loin et il y entraîna sa collègue et la fillette. A l'intérieur, Peyson hésita un moment avant de se diriger vers les rayons. Elle commença à fouiller dans les différents vêtements, cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait porter. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit. Elle se tourna vers les deux adultes qui l'accompagnaient, les regardant avec des petits yeux suppliants.

-" C'est ça que tu veux ?" Lui demanda Lisbon.

-" Oui" admit-elle.

-" Tu veux autre chose ?" Proposa Jane.

-" Je peux ?"

-" Ce qui te fait plaisir."

Peyson se tourna vers les vêtements, regarda encore ce qui pourrait lui convenir et se tourna de nouveau vers Lisbon. Elle tira sur le bras de l'agent qui se pencha vers elle.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?" Lui demanda Lisbon.

-" J'ai besoin de…" elle se tourna vers Jane puis de nouveau Lisbon.

-" Oh" comprit la jeune femme. " Jane, tu veux bien nous laisser quelques minutes, nous avons certaines choses à acheter qui ne nécessite pas ta présence."

Jane n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre et il s'éloigna dans la boutique pour laisser un peu de temps aux deux filles. Il en profita pour regarder un peu dans les rayons, histoire de passer le temps. Mais alors qu'il farfouillait, il tomba sur quelque chose. Il hésita un moment, pouvait-il ou pas le prendre ? Il savait que Peyson l'aimerait, alors il l'attrapa et alla payer. Il retrouva Lisbon alors qu'il rangeait son argent et il cacha rapidement son cadeau dans le sac avant que la petite ne le voit. Il lui donnerait plus tard, mais pas maintenant.

-" Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?" Demanda-t-il à Lisbon lorsqu'elle le rejoignit.

-" Absolument tout, on peut rentrer maintenant" répondit-elle en montrant les sacs.

-" A l'hôpital" murmura la petite, peu joyeuse.

-" Je suis désolée ma chérie, mais oui" s'excusa l'agent.

-" Pour combien de temps ?" Voulut savoir Peyson.

-" Je ne sais pas encore, mais pas longtemps" promis Lisbon.

Peyson soupira une fois de plus, mais elle suivit les deux adultes. Elle savait que de toute façon, elle était obligée de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle aurait tellement voulut pouvoir quitter cet hôpital, mais elle n'était qu'une enfant et elle devait donc obéir. Toutefois dans son malheur, elle avait la chance d'avoir Patrick et Teresa avec elle. Ces deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis si peu de temps mais avec qui elle se sentait si bien. Patrick savait comment lui parler, comment la mettre à l'aise. Et Teresa, elle était elle aussi très gentille avec elle. Mais plus que ça, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour attraper ceux qui avaient fait du mal à sa famille. Et même si elle ne les trouvait pas, elle savait que Teresa ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

Le trio arriva rapidement à l'hôpital et ils montèrent directement à la chambre de Peyson. Lisbon posa les sacs sur le lit tandis que la fillette retirait la veste qu'elle détestait tant. Elle la déposa dans la salle de bain et revint en prendre une nouvelle dans l'un des sacs. L'agent la regarda faire avec un sourire attendri. Elle avait aimé acheter des vêtements avec elle, faire le tour des rayons à la recherche de la veste parfaite. Ça lui avait fait du bien, mais ça lui rappelait aussi ce qui manquait dans sa vie.

Elle remarqua le sac que Jane tenait toujours dans les mains et qu'il avait refusé de poser. Elle se demandait toujours ce qu'il avait acheté et bien entendu Jane ne voulait toujours pas lui montrer ce qu'il cachait. Elle s'approcha de lui, voulut regarder dans le sac, mais Jane le tira derrière son dos. Il hocha la tête dans la direction de Peyson et Lisbon comprit. C'était un cadeau pour la fillette. En parlant d'elle, Peyson arriva avec un grand sourire sur le visage, sa nouvelle veste sur le dos. Elle tourna sur elle-même, fière de ce qu'elle portait.

-" Tu as vu Patrick, c'est la veste que Teresa a choisie pour moi" dit-elle fièrement.

-" Tu n'en avais pas choisis une toi-même ?" Questionna Jane.

-" Si, mais celle de Teresa est plus jolie."

Peyson passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'agent et la serra contre elle. Lisbon lui rendit son étreinte avec joie, mais elle commençait à s'attacher un peu trop à elle. Ce n'était pas bon, elle le savait. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Peyson était si attachante, si mignonne. Il était impossible de ne pas s'attacher à elle et c'était bien ça le problème. Plus elle s'attacherait à Peyson et plus la séparation serait difficile. Plus elle regardait Jane agir autour de la fillette et plus elle sentait qu'il serait difficile pour lui de lui dire au revoir. Elle avait mal pour son collègue, elle savait à quel point il aurait mal quand elle partirait. Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Elle aviserait plus tard.

Peyson s'éloigna d'elle pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit, un livre à la main, livre que Lisbon lui avait acheté. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jane s'approcher de Peyson, le sac à la main. Elle allait enfin savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et elle était impatiente de voir la réaction de l'enfant.

-" Peyson ma puce" appela Jane. " J'ai un cadeau pour toi."

-" Un cadeau ?" sourit-elle, surexcitée.

Elle prit le sac qu'elle ouvrit rapidement et s'arrêta net, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle releva la tête vers le blond, les yeux brillants avant de reporter son attention sur le sac. Elle en sortit délicatement un sac à dos, mais pas n'importe lequel. Il s'agissait de la réplique exacte du sac qu'elle avait dut laisser chez elle, celui dans lequel elle rangeait ses affaires. Elle le posa sur le lit, en sauta et se jeta dans les bras de Jane.

-" Merci" souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Jane la serra contre lui, retenant ses propres larmes. Il avait eut peur au moment de l'achat, que ce cadeau ne lui plaise pas. Il avait eut peur que cela lui fasse mal, mais il semblait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre et Peyson s'empressa de ranger quelques petites choses dans le sac, tout heureuse. Il voulait retrouver rapidement les coupables et ainsi rendre une vie plus ou moins normale à l'enfant.

**- oooo -**

Van Pelt avait fait les recherches que Rigsby lui avait demandé sur Jackson Beckett. Elle avait trouvé tout un tas de choses sur lui, des bonnes et des moins bonnes. Beckett avait une bonne situation, il était responsable d'une concession automobile et gagnait plutôt bien sa vie. Il avait été marié pendant plus de dix ans avec Cynthia Stanton et ils avaient trois enfants ensemble. Et puis, six moisplus tôt, Steven Tanner avait commencé à enquêter sur lui. Il avait découvert qu'il trompait sa femme avec l'une de ses collaboratrices.

Peu de temps après Cynthia avait demandé le divorce et avait obtenu la garde de ses enfants. L'homme l'avait mal prit et avait menacé tous ceux responsables de sa situation. L'avocat de sa femme, le sien qui selon lui avait mal fait son travail. Sa belle-mère aussi avait été menacée, ainsi que Cynthia et bien entendu Tanner.

En fouillant un peu plus, Van Pelt avait découvert que l'avocat de Cynthia Beckett était mort quelques semaines plus tôt lors du cambriolage de sa maison. La jeune agent trouva ça suspect, surtout que Cynthia n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs mois déjà, ainsi que ses enfants. Sa mère s'était inquiétée et avait demandé à Steven Tanner s'il pouvait la retrouver, mais rien. Personne n'avait plus entendu parler de la petite famille depuis tout ce temps. Mais le plus suspect encore était le fait que l'avocat de Beckett avait eut un accident de voiture assez grave, mais par chance il était encore en vie.

Cho et Rigsby arrivèrent à ce moment là et elle s'empressa de leur raconter ce qu'elle avait apprit. Pour eux aussi tout ça était loin d'être une coïncidence. Toutes ces morts et cet accident autour de Beckett. De leur côté, les deux hommes avaient décidé de faire un petit détour par la maison des Tanner afin de parler un peu avec les voisins. Personne n'avait rien vu, ni entendu, mais l'un des voisins avait fait installer des cameras de surveillance chez lui. Il avait eut la gentillesse de leur donner le disque de la nuit du meurtre.

Van Pelt inséra le disque dans son ordinateur et les images apparurent sur son écran. C'était sombre, mais on pouvait quand même voir une voiture passer devant la maison à dix minutes d'intervalles jusqu'à ce que les lumières de chez les Tanner s'éteignent. Steven Tanner avait dut travailler tard sur l'une de ses affaires ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé lorsque les tueurs étaient entrés dans sa chambre, il devait être vraiment fatigué.

Lorsque la voiture passa une dernière fois, elle se gara un peu plus loin et deux hommes habillés de noir en sortirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison et ressortir environ vingt minutes plus tard. A aucun moment on ne pouvait voir leurs visages, mais Van Pelt proposa de tenter quelque chose, peut-être qu'elle parviendrait à trouver un détail qui pourrait les aider. Ils laissèrent la vidéo de côté pour s'occuper de ce qu'ils avaient déjà.

-" Où se trouve Beckett en ce moment ?" Demanda Cho.

-" Je n'ai pas encore trouvé" avoua la rouquine. " Il a prit un congé mais n'a dit à personne où il comptait se rendre."

-" Tâche d'en apprendre plus" lui dit-il. " Va donc à son travail et pose des questions à ses collègues, peut-être que l'un d'eux saura quelque chose." Il se tourna ensuite vers Rigsby. " Va interroger la mère de Cynthia Beckett, apprends le plus que tu peux sur ce qu'elle sait sur la vie de sa fille lorsqu'elle était encore mariée."

Les deux agents se mirent immédiatement au travail. Ils prirent leurs affaires et disparurent dans le couloir pour aller mener les interrogatoires. L'asiatique n'aimait pas laisser ses collègues faire les interrogatoires seuls, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup le choix pour le moment. Lisbon était déjà bien assez occupée avec la petite fille et Jane lui était très utile sur ce cas. Il n'avait donc pas d'autres choix.

En s'installant à son bureau, il trouva le rapport du médecin légiste sur les quatre autopsies et les ouvrit pour les lire. Rien de nouveau, tout ce qui s'y trouvait-il le savait déjà. Mais c'était vraiment difficile d'avoir la confirmation que la petite Kelly avait bien souffert lors de sa mort. Il ne montrait jamais ses émotions, de ce fait tout le monde pensait qu'il ne ressentait rien. Mais c'était tout le contraire, il ressentait des choses, mais il choisissait de ne pas le montrer.

Il devait encore prévenir les parents de la fillette, mais pour le moment ils n'étaient pas joignables. Van Pelt avait tenté tout ce qu'elle pensait possible, mais rien. Ils ne devaient rentrer que dans une semaine, et l'agent ne voulait pas leur annoncer la mort de leur fille avec une semaine de retard. Mais avait-il le choix ? Là encore, il ne l'avait pas.

Il savait que Lisbon voulait mettre en place une sécurité pour la petite Peyson, il commença donc à chercher quel officier serait le mieux placé pour ça. Il savait qu'elle voulait une personne à l'aise avec les enfants, mais aussi une personne de confiance. Toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait étaient dignes de confiance, mais cette fois c'était différent. Cette enfant était traumatisée par ce qu'elle avait vu, elle avait besoin d'une personne qui saurait comment se comporter avec elle. La seule personne qu'il connaissait totalement à l'aise avec Peyson était Jane, mais pour la protection il n'était pas le bon.

Cho avait bien observé Jane parler avec la petite fille, il avait put voir à quel point ils s'entendaient bien tout les deux. S'il avait put choisir lui-même la ou les personnes à qui confier l'enfant, il aurait choisit Jane et Lisbon. Sa patronne était la mieux placée pour assurer la sécurité de la petite fille, mais elle ne le ferait pas. Il savait qu'elle préférait s'occuper de retrouver les tueurs, ce qui permettrait à la fillette de reprendre une vie normale. Bertram n'était toujours pas venu le voir, mais Cho se doutait que ça ne tarderait pas. Il voudrait certainement savoir où en était l'affaire, savoir s'ils avaient des informations qu'il pourrait donner à la presse. Lisbon avait bien dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que cette affaire fasse du bruit, mais Bertram voyait les choses autrement.

En parlant du loup, le téléphone de Cho sonna et le nom du grand patron apparut sur son écran. Il fut tenté de laisser sonner, mais ce ne serait pas professionnel et Cho était toujours professionnel. Il décrocha donc, écouta l'homme parler et accepta de venir le voir dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il appela Lisbon qui répondit tout de suite.

-" Bertram vient d'appeler, il veut des informations sur l'affaire" lui dit-il.

-" Okay, je vais venir avec toi, attends moi et tu me feras un compte rendu de ce que vous avez apprit jusqu'à présent."

-" Je vous attends."

Il raccrocha et rassembla tout ce qu'il avait sur la famille Tanner ainsi que ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur Jackson Beckett. Il était persuadé que l'homme avait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de cette famille, ainsi que pour les autres morts et accident. Il avait toutefois de la chance, il avait la meilleure équipe du CBI et ils parvenaient toujours à résoudre les affaires. Et ils avaient Jane, grâce à lui ils savaient qu'il y avait deux hommes. C'était peu, mais un début. Avec de la chance, la petite leur dirait plus de choses, mais il en doutait.

Il profita de l'attente pour envoyer des hommes chez Jonathan Lindell, l'ancien avocat de Jackson Beckett. Il se doutait que si Beckett était bien derrière tout ça, il ferait en sorte qu'il finisse comme la famille Tanner et l'avocat de son ex-femme.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon arriva un peu plus de trente minutes plus tard. Elle trouva Cho assit à son bureau, un gros dossier devant lui. Il se leva lorsqu'il la vit et lui tendit le dossier qu'elle prit et commença à feuilleter.

-" Steven Tanner avait enquêté sur Jackson Beckett" expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Bertram. " Van Pelt a cherché des informations sur lui et elle a trouvé des choses surprenantes."

-" Du genre ?" Voulut-elle savoir.

-" L'ex femme de Beckett a disparu juste après la décision du juge de lui accorder la garde exclusive des enfants" expliqua-t-il. " Personne n'a plus entendu parler d'elle."

-" Continue."

-" L'avocat de son ex-femme, Thomas Prescott, est mort il y a trois semaines lors du cambriolage de sa maison, puis son avocat, Jonathan Lindell a eut un accident de voiture. Il va bien, pour le moment, mais je doute que ça reste ainsi."

-" Tu sais où il est en ce moment ?" Questionna-t-elle.

-" Chez lui, mais j'ai fait envoyer des hommes pour s'assurer qu'il va bien" la rassura Cho. " Je pense qu'il n'était pas prévu qu'il s'en sorte, j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque."

Lisbon approuva son initiative.

-" Rigsby et moi sommes repassé chez les Tanner et nous avons parlé à l'un des voisins" reprit Cho. " Il a installé des cameras chez lui et l'une d'elle prend la rue. Il nous a donné la vidéo du soir des meurtres et nous l'avons visionnée."

-" Ça donne quelque chose ?" S'enquit Lisbon.

-" Juste une voiture qui a fait des repérages toute la soirée. Steven Tanner s'est couché tard, du moins je suppose qu'il s'agit de lui. La voiture s'est garée plus loin dans la rue peu de temps après et deux hommes en sont sortit. Ils sont restés environ vingt minutes à l'intérieur avant de ressortir. Nous n'avons pas pu voir leurs visages, mais Van Pelt pense qu'elle peut tenter quelque chose pour trouver un peu plus de détails sur la vidéo."

-" Bien, je sais qu'elle trouvera quelque chose, elle est douée."

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près des ascenseurs, elle se tourna vers son agent.

-" Ecoute, j'ai laissé Jane seul avec la petite à l'hôpital le temps de venir ici. Je sais que tu as autre chose à faire, mais je voudrais que tu ailles là-bas en attendant que je revienne" lui dit-elle. " Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour prendre la relève."

-" A ce propos, j'ai jeté un œil aux différents dossiers" expliqua-t-il en lui montrant d'autres dossiers qu'il avait prit avec lui. " Et je pense que l'agent Scanlon devrait convenir."

-" Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler avec elle" approuva Lisbon. " Elle a une grande expérience des enfants. Je lui parlerais plus tard."

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Lisbon s'y engouffra.

-" Je te rejoins aussitôt que Bertram me laisse sortir. As-tu joins les résultats des autopsies ?" demanda-t-elle en cherchant dans les papiers.

-" Oui, ils y sont tous. Bonne chance."

-" Merci, à plus tard."

Les portes se fermèrent et Cho retourna à son bureau prendre ses affaires.

**- oooo -**

La secrétaire de Bertram leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans le couloir et elle lança un regard à l'agent Lisbon qui arrivait. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre le temps qu'elle prévienne son patron. Lorsqu'elle reçu sa réponse, elle invita Lisbon à la suivre et referma la porte derrière l'agent pour retourner à sa place.

-" Agent Lisbon, prenez donc place" dit Bertram en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

-" Bonjour Monsieur" salua l'agent.

-" Alors, qu'avez-vous sur cette tragique affaire ?" Demanda-t-il un peu trop joyeusement au goût de la jeune femme.

-" J'ai ici les rapports d'autopsies des membres de la famille Tanner et à ce propos, je voulais vous faire part d'un détail" commença-t-elle en lui donnant une feuille qu'il prit.

-" De quel détail s'agit-il ?" S'enquit l'homme.

-" Il s'agit de la fille de la famille" expliqua Lisbon. " Il s'avère que ce n'est pas Peyson Tanner, mais son amie Kelly Romero."

-" Pourtant il est écrit ici le nom de Peyson Tanner, expliquez-moi je vous prie."

Lisbon prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre à la question qui venait de lui être posée. Elle devait absolument le mettre de son côté, elle devait le faire accepter ses raisons.

-" J'ai demandé au médecin légiste de changer le nom de la victime" admit-elle.

-" Pourquoi auriez-vous fait une chose pareille ?" Dit-il en tentant de ne pas s'énerver.

-" Elle a vu les meurtriers et elle pourrait se faire tuer" expliqua Lisbon.

-" Et pour l'autre petite, vous comptez dire quoi aux parents ?"

-" La vérité, mais je leur demanderais de ne rien dire à personne."

Bertram reposa les yeux sur les dossiers devant lui en gardant le silence. Lisbon attendait le verdict. Elle se doutait qu'il n'aimait pas son initiative, qu'il n'approuvait pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il en allait de la sécurité d'une fillette de huit ans. Finalement, il reposa le tout devant lui et s'adossa contre son fauteuil.

-" Vous pensez vraiment que c'était la meilleure chose à faire n'est-ce pas ?"

-" Je le pense Monsieur, cette enfant est un témoin qui a besoin de protection."

-" Dans ce cas, il va falloir trouver quelqu'un pour assurer cette protection."

-" J'ai déjà un nom à vous proposer, il s'agit de l'agent Scanlon" elle lui tendit le dossier. " Elle a de l'expérience avec les enfants."

-" Est-elle libre en ce moment ?" S'enquit-il.

-" Je vais vérifier" rassura Lisbon.

Bertram sembla réfléchir un moment puis il se redressa.

-" Très bien, contactez l'agent Scanlon, voyez si elle peut assurer la sécurité de l'enfant et tenez-moi au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête."

-" Ce sera fait Monsieur." Alors qu'elle allait se lever, Lisbon se souvint de la vidéo. " Nous avons une vidéo, mais pour le moment elle ne nous apporte pas grand-chose. Je vous tiendrais au courant dès que nous en aurons plus."

-" Bien, et, agent Lisbon ? Pas un mot à la presse pour le moment" précisa-t-il.

-" Aucun problème."

Lisbon laissa les dossiers à son patron afin qu'il s'imprègne totalement de l'affaire, de toute façon elle avait des doubles. Elle salua la secrétaire et partit pour l'hôpital rejoindre ses collègues.

**- oooo -**

Rigsby se trouvait dans le salon de la mère de Cynthia Beckett, unverre de limonade à la main. La vieille femme tenait dans ses mains une photo de sa fille et ses petits enfants, prise peu de temps après le divorce.

-" Ma fille est une femme admirable" dit-elle. " Elle adore ses enfants, elle a toujours tout fait pour eux. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec Jackson."

-" Que voulez-vous dire ?" S'enquit l'agent.

-" Jackson a toujours été un homme à obtenir ce qu'il veut, et dès qu'il a rencontré ma fille, il l'a voulut. Cynthia n'était pas intéressée au début, mais elle a finit par céder" elle fit une pause. " Ils se sont mariés à peine six mois après leur rencontre et ma première petite fille est venue au monde l'année suivante."

-" Que pouvez-vous me dire de plus sur votre ancien gendre ?"

-" Il travaillait dur pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, et avec le temps j'ai commencé à l'apprécier. Mais il y a un peu plus d'un an, les choses ont changé. Ma fille devenait de plus en plus renfermée, elle ne venait plus me voir. J'ai finis par aller chez elle et là j'ai vu."

-" Vu quoi ?"

-" Les marques" avoua-t-elle. " Ma fille avait des marques, mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était rien. J'ai voulu y croire au début, mais son regard n'était plus le même. Elle semblait si triste, elle ne souriait que lorsqu'elle était avec ses filles."

-" Quand vous avez demandé à Mr Tanner de filer votre gendre, vous aviez déjà des soupçons" affirma Rigsby.

-" Oui, il travaillait de plus en plus. Il partait tôt, rentrait tard et un jour je l'ai vu en ville avec une de ses collègues. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire, mais quand il l'a embrassé, j'ai su que j'avais raison."

-" En avez-vous parlé à votre fille ?" Demanda Rigsby.

-" Oui, mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était rien, qu'une passade et qu'il l'aimait encore. Elle n'a rien voulut faire mais moi je ne pouvais pas" souffla la femme. " C'est pour ça que je suis allée voir Mr Tanner. Je lui ai tout dit, tout ce que je savais et il a bien fait son travail. Après ça, j'ai convaincu ma fille de demander le divorce et au bout de quelques temps elle a dit oui."

-" Mr Beckett n'a pas semblé bien le prendre."

-" Pas bien du tout, il a menacé tout le monde. Il a dit que c'était de notre faute s'il avait perdu sa famille et qu'il allait nous le faire payer."

Rigsby but une gorgée de limonade avant de reprendre.

-" Savez-vous où votre fille pourrait être partit ?"

-" Si seulement je le savais, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne l'ai vu ni elle ni mes petites filles depuis ce jour. Elles sont rentrées à la maison et quand je suis passée le lendemain, elles n'étaient plus là."

-" Si quelque chose vous reviens, n'hésitez pas à me contacter" dit alors Rigsby en tendant sa carte à la femme.

-" Je le ferai, et si jamais vous retrouvez ma fille, s'il vous plait, appelez-moi."

-" Vous serez la première à le savoir" assura-t-il.

L'agent laissa la femme et retourna au CBI. Il n'avait pas apprit grand-chose, si ce n'est que Jackson Beckett n'était pas un homme bien. Battre sa femme, la tromper. Comment une femme pouvait-elle accepter de vivre avec un tel homme ? Comment une femme pouvait-elle s'imposer une telle souffrance ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il fallait absolument qu'il le retrouve et qu'il retrouve sa famille. Cynthia avait du partir à cause des menaces, elle avait du avoir peur pour elle et ses filles et prendre la fuite.

La peine qu'il avait vu dans le regard de cette pauvre vieille femme lui avait fait mal au cœur. Elle n'avait plus que sa fille et ses petites filles et il devait les retrouver pour elle. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'une femme soit obligée de se cacher pour rester en vie. Elle tout comme ses filles méritaient d'avoir une vie normale et pour ça il devait coincer Jackson Beckett.

**- oooo -**

Van Pelt ressortait de la concession automobile sans réponses. Personne n'avait vu Jackson Beckett depuis presque deux mois. Il avait un jour cessé de venir travailler sans rien dire à personne et restait toujours introuvable. La femme avec qui il avait eut une aventure avait rompu tout de suite après la première visite de Tanner. Elle s'en était voulu de ce qu'elle avait fait, d'avoir brisé une famille. Beckett lui avait dit que sa femme et lui étaient séparés et elle l'avait crut.

Lorsqu'il avait apprit pour la visite de Tanner, il était entré dans une rage folle et elle avait eut la peur de sa vie. Il était passé le soir chez elle et l'avait frappé pour s'excuser par la suite. Elle lui avait pardonné, mais avait rompu. Il l'avait mal prit, mais avait finit par se faire à l'idée. Leurs relations de travail n'avaient pas été faciles au début, mais petit à petit, les choses c'étaient calmées.

Puis, un jour il n'était pas venu travailler. Elle avait été intriguée, avait tenté d'aller le voir chez lui mais il n'y avait personne. Elle avait pensé appeler la police, déclarer sa disparition, mais s'était abstenue. Il avait perdu sa famille, il avait dut partir et tenter de la retrouver. Et finalement, elle avait abandonné. Ça n'aidait pas beaucoup Van Pelt, mais elle le retrouverait d'une autre façon.

Elle arriva rapidement au CBI où elle croisa Rigsby qui revenait juste. Il lui donna les informations qu'il avait obtenues et elle lui donna les siennes. Ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'hôpital afin d'informer Lisbon de ce qu'ils avaient et par la même occasion, voir comment se portait Peyson Tanner. Dans la voiture, Rigsby laissa échapper sa colère envers Jackson Beckett.

-" Comment un homme peut faire une chose pareille à sa femme" s'emporta-t-il.

-" Je ne sais pas Wayne" lui répondit-elle. " Ce que je ne comprends pas moi c'est comment une femme peut rester avec un homme pareil."

-" C'est impensable, pourquoi rester avec un homme qui la trompe, qui la bat. Il aurait pu s'en prendre aux enfants, c'était prendre un risque."

-" Comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle" soupira Van Pelt.

Rigsby posa les yeux sur sa collègue et comprit à quoi elle pensait. Il savait qu'elle repensait à son ancien fiancé, à l'amour qu'elle avait eut pour lui et l'aveuglement dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle n'avait pas vu la vraie nature de l'homme et elle s'en voulait encore parfois. Il savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, personne n'aurait put le savoir, pas même Jane. Mais elle avait aimé cet homme et se reprochait le mal qu'il avait fait à son équipe, à Lisbon.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital et montèrent rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Cho se trouvait comme à son habitude devant la chambre, surveillant les aller et venues des membres du personnel et des visiteurs. Lisbon devait certainement se trouver dans la chambre avec Jane et Peyson. Le duo s'avança et Cho se tourna enfin vers eux.

-" Du nouveau ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" J'ai appris pas mal de chose sur Jackson Beckett" l'informa Rigsby. " Mais sa belle-mère ne sait rien sur l'endroit où pourraient se trouver Cynthia et ses filles."

-" Personne à son travail n'a entendu parler de lui depuis un peu plus de deux mois" continua Grace. " Son ex maîtresse s'en veut horriblement pour ce qui est arrivé à sa famille, elle se sent responsable."

-" En un sens elle l'est" marmonna Rigsby.

-" Elle a peut-être couché avec un homme marié, mais elle n'est en rien responsable de son comportement" contra la jeune femme. " Et la petite, a-t-elle dit autre chose ?"

-" Rien de plus pour le moment" répondit Cho. " Lisbon a appelé l'agent Scanlon, lui a expliqué brièvement la situation et elle devrait arriver d'ici peu. Ce soir, cette enfant dormira dans un vrai lit."

Un sourire attendri s'étira sur le visage de Van Pelt en voyant le regard de Cho lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Peyson à travers la vitre. Il ne le montrait peut-être pas, mais il était touché par ce que vivait la fillette. Personne ne pourrait rester indifférent à sa situation. La porte s'ouvrit et Lisbon sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre ses collègues.

-" Vous avez du nouveau ?" S'enquit-elle.

-" Rien sur l'endroit où pourrait se trouver la famille de Beckett, ni lui" répondit Grace. " Mais nous savons que c'était un homme violent."

A ces mots, Lisbon se tendit un peu, ce qui n'échappa à aucun de ses collègues. Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle prit le dossier que lui tendait sa jeune collègue mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Elle le regarderait plus tard, et peut-être que Jane arriverait à trouver quelque chose, s'il acceptait de laisser la petite Peyson avec l'agent Scanlon.

-" Bien, je veux que vous rentriez chez vous pour vous reposer un peu" leur dit-elle. " Je vais rester ici jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'agent Scanlon et on se revoit demain."

-" Bien patron" répondirent en chœur ses trois agents.

Mais ils ne partirent pas tout de suite, ils suivirent la jeune femme qui retournait dans la chambre s'occuper de l'enfant. Jane leva les yeux vers elle et elle lui sourit en lui montrant le dossier qu'elle avait en main. Il fit un signe de tête et reporta son attention sur la fillette qui dessinait encore. Elle prit place sur la seconde chaise, observant la création de Peyson mais il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel. C'était juste un simple dessin.

Lisbon se rendit alors compte que ses collègues étaient toujours là, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte et l'infirmière passa la tête pour annoncer qu'ils avaient de la visite. Lisbon la remercia, s'excusa auprès de ses collègues et suivit l'infirmière dans le couloir. Elle trouva l'agent Scanlon qui l'attendait un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

-" Agent Scanlon, merci d'être venue" Lisbon lui serra la main.

-" Merci à vous d'avoir fait appel à moi" répondit l'agent. " Monsieur Bertram m'a appelée pour m'informer rapidement de la situation, juste après vous."

-" Oh, vous savez donc qu'il est important que personne ne sache que vous assurez la protection de la petite."

-" Aucun problème. Je me suis déjà arrangée avec le patron et nous allons pouvoir emmener l'enfant dans un endroit sûr."

-" Bien, je ne lui ai encore rien dit, alors allons-y."

Les deux femmes retournèrent dans la chambre et lorsque Peyson vit la seconde femme, elle partit se cacher derrière Jane. Lisbon s'approcha de l'enfant avec un sourire rassurant.

-" Peyson ma grande, l'agent Scanlon que tu vois là va prendre soin de toi pendant quelques temps" lui dit-elle. " Elle va t'emmener dans un endroit où rien ne pourra t'arriver."

-" Patrick et toi vous venez avec moi hein ?" S'enquit la petite.

-" Non ma chérie, on ne peut pas venir."

-" Mais je veux pas aller avec elle, je la connais pas, je veux rester avec Patrick" sanglota-t-elle.

Lisbon se tourna vers Jane, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas la traumatiser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester avec elle. Lui vint alors une idée. Elle se tourna vers l'agent Scanlon qui sembla comprendre et approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle se tourna alors vers Jane.

-" Très bien, Jane tu vas aller avec l'agent Scanlon et tu l'aideras avec Peyson" lui dit-elle. " Je viendrai vous voir de temps en temps pour savoir comment se passent les choses et ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais prévenir Bertram."

-" C'est vrai ? Patrick peut venir avec moi ?" S'enquit la fillette en essuyant ses larmes.

-" Oui ma chérie, Patrick va venir avec toi" la rassura Lisbon.

-" Et toi ?"

-" Moi, je dois trouver qui a fait du mal à ta famille, mais je viendrai te voir aussi souvent que possible."

La petite fille ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et hocha la tête. Elle savait que Teresa ne pouvait pas toujours rester avec elle, mais au moins, Patrick serait là. Elle enlaça l'agent de toutes ses forces avant de la relâcher et de se tourner vers l'agent Scanlon. Elle fixa la femme d'un air sérieux.

-" Teresa dit que tu va me protéger. Je te connais pas, mais je sais qu'elle me mentirait pas" commença la petite. " Est-ce que tu sais faire peur aux monstres ?"

-" Je pense que oui" sourit l'agent.

-" Tu souris, les monstres ils auront pas peur" Peyson se tourna vers Cho. " Lui il sait pas sourire, il peut te montrer comment faire."

Grace gloussa et Rigsby se mit la main devant la bouche pour camoufler son rire. Jane et Lisbon sourirent. Cho ne dit rien, mais au fond de lui il trouvait ça drôle aussi.

-" Je lui demanderai de m'expliquer comment faire" assura l'agent Scanlon. " Je suis certaine qu'il sera d'accord de m'aider."

-" D'accord" approuva Peyson, puis elle se tourna vers Lisbon. " Tu viendras me voir demain ?"

-" Je vais faire mieux, je vais t'accompagner ce soir" lui dit-elle.

-" Chouette" s'enthousiasma la fillette.

Jane ramassa les affaires de Peyson puis il lui prit la main. L'enfant attrapa la main de Lisbon au passage et tout le monde quitta la chambre. L'agent senior fit comprendre à Cho de signer les papiers de sortie de la petite, ce qu'il accepta silencieusement. Ils se séparèrent au bout du couloir. Lisbon, Jane, Peyson et l'agent Scanlon partirent pour l'appartement sécurisé tandis que les trois autres rentraient chez eux. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture, Lisbon réalisa que Peyson s'était bien trop attachée à Jane et elle. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle-même s'attachait bien trop à l'enfant.

Elle pensait déjà au début que cette enquête allait être difficile pour Jane. Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle le serait tout autant pour elle. L'agent ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait autant s'attacher à cette enfant, mais c'était le cas. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent rapidement ce Jackson Beckett. Plus elle passerait de temps avec Peyson Tanner, et plus la séparation serait difficile. Autant pour l'enfant que pour Jane et elle.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: Alors? Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? Je l'espère en tout cas. Cette fic n'est pas très longue. Il vous reste 5 chapitres plus l'épilogue. Mais la suite avance bien et j'espère l'avoir fini avant d'arriver a la fin de cette fic.**

**Bonne fin de journée a tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire.**

_Sweety 17/06/13_


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour a tous.**

**Je sais, je devais poster plus tôt mais j'ai été pas mal occupée.**

**Ce qui compte c'est de l'avoir n'est-ce pas?**

**Merci encore **_france-ena, elisabeth, Poucedesoja, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Guest _**et** _Solealuna_ **pour vos commentaires sur le précédent chapitre et j'espère en avoir autant sur ce nouveau.**

**Bonne lecture**,

_Sweety_

* * *

_Un quadruple meurtre, une survivante. L__'__équipe va devoir mener l__'__enquête avec discrétion et protéger le seul témoin, traumatisée par ce qu__'__elle a vu._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Assit dans l'ombre, l'homme attendait. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se montrer impatient, mais la patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Il savait qu'il était colérique, impatient et était difficile à satisfaire. Depuis son adolescence, il savait ce qu'il voulait et il faisait tout pour l'obtenir. Il avait toujours réussit, toujours. Jusqu'à il y a quelque mois. Il avait fait une erreur, une simple erreur et cela avait généré sur pas mal de problèmes. Il avait réussit à s'en sortir plus ou moins, mais il devait tout de même faire attention.

Maintenant, il attendait des nouvelles. Il avait attendu de voir quelque chose à la télévision, mais la presse n'avait pas parlé une seule fois de ce qu'il attendait. Comment cela était-il possible ? Une chose pareille ne pouvait pas passer sous silence, il aurait dut voir quelque chose. Mais rien. Il avait dut faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas balancer le poste de télévision à travers la pièce.

Il commençait à perdre patience. S'il ne recevait pas de nouvelles rapidement, il risquait de devenir fou. C'est alors que son téléphone sonna et il se précipita pour répondre.

-" C'est fait" lui dit une voix dans le combiné.

-" Bien, vous savez quoi faire maintenant" ordonna-t-il.

-" Comme prévu."

-" Je vous envoie tout ce qu'il vous faut."

-" Je vous rappel quand c'est fait."

Il raccrocha et sourit. Tout se passait comme prévu, même s'il le savait déjà. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre c'est la raison du silence de la presse sur le sujet. Il savait ce qu'il c'était passé, à quel point ça avait dut être difficile pour les officiers de police qui avaient vu la scène de crime. Quelqu'un aurait dut en parler et c'est-ce qui le mettait en colère. Il devait se contrôler, il ne devait pas se laisser aller maintenant. Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu, il devait juste être patient.

Il se leva pour aller se chercher une bière. Encore une chose à faire et tout serait en ordre. Plus qu'une personne et tout serait fini. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, la femme devait se trouver sous protection maintenant. Mais il avait embauché les bonnes personnes pour ça, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. De plus, s'ils ne faisaient pas le travail convenablement, il pourrait toujours faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre. Il connaissait tout un tas de gars dans le besoin qui accepteraient de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour de l'argent.

Lorsqu'il se réinstalla sur son fauteuil, sa bière à la main, il soupira. Son regard fut attiré par un cadre à côté de lui qu'il attrapa. Il contempla la jolie petite famille et laissa échapper un petit soupir. Il se souvenait encore du bon vieux temps, des moments heureux tous ensemble. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour revenir en arrière et revivre tout ça. Mais les choses étaient faites, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

Il abandonna sa contemplation et attrapa la télécommande de la télévision. Il tomba sur un film à l'eau de rose, ce qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Alors il décida tout simplement d'éteindre et d'aller se coucher. Il devait se lever tôt de toute façon, autant qu'il soit en forme.

**- oooo -**

Jane était assit à la table de la cuisine avec l'agent Scanlon, une tasse de thé à la main. Il était parvenu à coucher Peyson, bien que l'enfant ait tenté à maintes reprises de rester avec lui. Elle avait encore un peu peur de dormir seule et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Sa famille était morte seulement la nuit précédente, elle ne pourrait pas oublier si vite. Il espérait juste que sa présence la rassurerait. L'agent Scanlon n'avait pas tenté de se rapprocher de la fillette, elle avait bien comprit qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

Les dossiers sur Jackson Beckett et la famille Tanner étaient ouverts sur la table et les deux adultes les étudiaient avec attention. Jane voulait en savoir le plus possible sur cet homme car tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre l'aiderait à le retrouver et ainsi le faire arrêter. L'aide de l'agent Scanlon était appréciable, travailler seul n'était pas facile. Mais à deux, ils iraient bien plus vite. Il avait donné à l'agent tout ce qui concernait la famille Tanner tandis qu'il feuilletait les documents sur Jackson Beckett.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans sa lecture, des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il leva les yeux pour voir une Peyson se frottant le visage venir vers lui. Il délaissa sa lecture et se leva pour aller la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire bien gentiment, si fatiguée qu'elle avait à peine la force de tenir debout. Il reprit sa place sur la chaise, poussa les dossiers un peu plus loin afin qu'elle ne les voit pas.

La fillette se passa de nouveau la main sur le visage, tentant de chasser les traces de sommeil. Elle posa les yeux sur ce qui se trouvait sur la table, ses yeux s'ouvrant grands de peur et elle se réfugia dans les bras de Jane, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait et il tenta de la calmer du mieux possible. Mais elle ne cessa pas de pleurer.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu as Peyson ?" Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-" Le monsieur de la photo" hoqueta-t-elle. " Il m'a fait peur."

-" Je suis désolé ma puce, je n'aurais pas du laisser cette photo ici" s'excusa Jane.

-" C'est pas la photo" pleura-t-elle encore.

Il y eut un déclic dans la tête du mentaliste lorsque la petite eut fini de parler. Si elle n'avait pas peur de la photo, si elle n'avait pas peur de l'homme qui y était, c'est qu'elle devait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il leva les yeux vers l'agent Scanlon afin de voir ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça. Il put voir dans ses yeux qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui. Il reporta son attention sur la fillette qui tremblait encore dans ses bras.

-" Viens, je te ramène dans ton lit" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-" Je veux pas" pleura-t-elle.

-" Très bien, je resterai avec toi, mais seulement jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes" promit-il. " Après, il faudra que je retourne travailler."

-" D'accord" accepta-t-elle.

-" Alors allons-y."

Jane souleva la fillette dans ses bras et il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il déposa l'enfant dans le lit, remonta la couverture sur son petit corps et lui embrassa le front. Elle ferma les yeux pour dormir, mais attrapa la main de l'homme pour s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas. Elle avait encore peur, elle ne doutait pas de lui mais elle craignait qu'il la laisse. Comme pour la rassurer, il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle sourit et se relaxa doucement, s'autorisant à dormir.

Jane resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'elle dorme profondément. Ensuite, il se leva et rejoignit l'agent Scanlon dans la cuisine. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que Peyson était endormie. Il se réinstalla à la table et prit la photo de Beckett.

-" Elle a dut voir quelque chose" dit alors Scanlon.

-" Je le pense aussi" approuva Jane. " Il faut prévenir Lisbon."

-" Plus tard" l'arrêta-t-elle. " Il est tard et elle doit dormir. Ça peut attendre demain."

Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et dut admettre que ça ne valait pas le coup de réveiller sa collègue. Elle avait besoin de sommeil, elle avait très peu dormi depuis qu'ils avaient découvert les corps des membres de la famille Tanner. Elle avait mit toute son énergie à avancer dans cette enquête et maintenant elle avait besoin de se remettre. Il pouvait au moins lui accorder ça.

Il reposa le téléphone et lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme à côté de lui bailler, il décida d'arrêter l'étude des dossiers pour aujourd'hui. Elle aussi avait besoin de dormir un peu, tout comme lui. Il rassembla donc tous les documents et les entassa sur la table avant de se lever et d'aller se faire un thé.

-" Vous devriez aller vous coucher" dit-il à l'agent. " Vous avez aussi besoin de repos."

-" Et vous ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Je dors très peu, ne vous inquiétez pas."

-" Très bien, mais ne veillez pas trop tard tout de même."

-" Oui maman."

L'agent sourit et se dirigea vers la seconde chambre pour dormir un peu. Elle était un peu intriguée par l'homme, il était spécial. Elle n'aurait sut dire pourquoi, mais elle se demandait ce qu'il avait vécu. Il semblait renfermer une telle tristesse en lui, une telle solitude. Et il s'était attaché à la petite fille, pas qu'elle puisse le lui reprocher. Peyson était attachante, si mignonne et elle avait déjà tant souffert dans sa courte vie. Elle était fière qu'on lui ait demandé de veiller sur elle et elle ferait tout pour la protéger.

Elle se changea rapidement et se glissa dans le lit. Elle ne parvint toutefois pas à s'endormir. Elle revoyait le regard apeuré de l'enfant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle avait mal au cœur rien qu'a l'idée de ce qu'elle avait put voir qui lui fasse encore peur aujourd'hui. Elle s'installa confortablement et se dit que demain serait un jour difficile. Elle allait devoir interroger l'enfant, avec l'aide de Jane et de l'agent Lisbon bien entendu. Ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais c'était nécessaire.

**- oooo -**

Jane resta encore un peu dans la cuisine, assit à la table à boire son thé. Lui aussi repensait à la réaction de Peyson lorsqu'elle avait vu la photo. La peur dans ses yeux, les tremblements de son corps et les larmes sur ses joues. Il avait sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision et il avait eut du mal à retenir ses propres larmes. Mais il avait tenu bon, pour elle. Lisbon l'avait mit en garde, elle savait qu'il s'attacherait trop à la fillette et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.

Il eut envie d'appeler sa collègue, lui faire part de sa découverte. Mais Scanlon avait raison, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler en plein milieu de la nuit. Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose qu'il lui dise maintenant ou demain. Il finit rapidement son thé, lava sa tasse et partit s'installer sur le canapé. Il plaça ses mains sous sa tête et fixa le plafond. Il voulait absolument trouver qui avait fait tuer la famille de Peyson, il voulait pouvoir lui rendre une vie plus ou moins normale.

Cela lui fit repenser à sa propre vie. Depuis la mort de sa famille, il n'avait même pas essayé d'avoir une vie normale. Il n'avait pensé qu'à une chose depuis : venger la mort de sa famille. Il n'avait pas voulut s'intéresser à autre chose, il n'avait pas voulut laisser son cœur aimer de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas ça pour Peyson, elle était trop jeune pour devenir comme lui. Et le meilleur moyen pour ça était de trouver le responsable de son malheur et ainsi lui permettre de vivre.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de trouver le sommeil, mais comme chaque nuit, il n'y parvint pas. Il repensait, non seulement à Peyson, mais aussi à sa famille. Tout un tas de souvenirs lui traversèrent l'esprit, les moments heureux, les plus tristes. Puis, sa nouvelle vie depuis qu'il avait rejoint le CBI. Il se revoyait au tout début, lorsqu'il n'avait encore en tête que son envie de vengeance. Mais au fil des souvenirs, il revit Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt. Il se revit rire avec eux, apprendre à mieux les connaître.

Jane se rendit compte alors que les choses avaient changé dans sa vie, qu'il n'y avait pas que la vengeance dans son cœur. Et tout ça à cause de qui ? Lisbon. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Celle qui au début ne devait être qu'un pion dans son plan pour se rapprocher de son ennemi était petit à petit devenue son amie. Il avait apprit à l'apprécier et c'était réciproque. Le fait qu'elle s'inquiète de son attachement envers Peyson en était une preuve. Elle avait peur qu'il souffre.

Plus il y pensait et plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle n'avait pas seulement peur pour lui, mais pour elle aussi, inconsciemment. Il avait vu à quel point elle se souciait du bien être de l'enfant. Teresa Lisbon était une femme avec un cœur si gros qu'elle voulait toujours aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle l'avait aidé pendant des années et maintenant elle décidait de faire la même chose avec la fillette. Il était fier d'être parmi ses amis proches.

Il sentit doucement le sommeil prendre possession de son corps et il se laissa aller. Finalement, il était bien plus fatigué qu'il le pensait. Il finit par vraiment s'endormir.

**- oooo -**

Dans une rue tranquille, une voiture passa, troublant ainsi le calme du quartier. Elle se gara devant le terrain de jeux et deux hommes en sortirent. Ils étaient vêtus de noir, avec des capuches sur la tête, empêchant ainsi de voir leurs visages. Ils avancèrent doucement vers une grande maison devant laquelle se trouvait une voiture de police. Ils ne semblèrent pas s'en inquiéter, car l'un des hommes prit la direction de la porte avant gauche tandis que l'autre s'occupait de la seconde porte. Les deux policiers n'eurent pas le temps de réagir lorsque les deux portes s'ouvrirent simultanément et chacun reçu un coup de couteau directement dans la carotide. Ils se vidèrent de leur sang sur leur siège et les deux hommes fermèrent chaque porte avant de se diriger vers la maison.

Au lieu de passer par la porte de devant, ils prirent la porte arrière, comme la dernière fois. Ils entrèrent dans la maison aussi silencieusement que possible et sans même y réfléchir, ils montèrent l'escalier. Ils traversèrent le couloir jusqu'à une porte et l'un des hommes l'ouvrit. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce pour voir la vieille femme dormir paisiblement dans son grand lit. Tandis que l'un d'eux restait près de la porte, le second s'approcha du lit. Il se pencha vers la femme et lui trancha la gorge, sans aucune hésitation.

Il rejoignit son complice et ensemble, ils sortirent de la chambre puis de la maison. Ils passèrent devant la voiture de patrouille sans même y faire attention et retournèrent vers la leur. Ils montèrent en voiture et disparurent dans la nuit. Personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Le contrat avait été rempli jusqu'au bout, ils pourraient maintenant partir à la recherche d'un autre travail. Leur patron allait être satisfait.

**- oooo -**

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque le téléphone de Teresa Lisbon sonna, la sortant ainsi de son sommeil réparateur. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et chercha son téléphone qu'elle trouva sur la table de nuit.

-" Agent Lisbon" se présenta-t-elle.

-" C'est Cho" répondit son interlocuteur. " Il y a eut un meurtre."

-" Qui ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt, craignant pour la vie de Peyson.

-" La mère de Cynthia Beckett, Moira McGrath" lui dit-il. " Même mode opératoire que pour la famille Tanner."

-" Mais, la surveillance devant chez elle. Ils n'ont rien vu ?"

-" Ils sont morts tout les deux, égorgés."

Lisbon souffla de soulagement avant de se reprendre. Elle était soulagée que la fillette ne soit pas la nouvelle victime, mais elle était triste que quelqu'un d'autre soit mort. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'insinua en elle. Moira McGrath comptait sur l'aide de la police pour la protéger et maintenant elle était morte. Lisbon s'en voulait vraiment, mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour ça.

-" Je passe prendre Jane et on te rejoint" lui dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle reposa le téléphone et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Un nouveau meurtre, non, trois meurtres. Trois autres personnes étaient mortes et elle ne savait toujours pas qui étaient les tueurs. La seule chose qu'elle savait était que les deux hommes avaient été payés pour tuer ces gens, mais elle ne savait pas par qui. Elle devait absolument en apprendre plus si elle voulait arrêter tout ces meurtres.

Elle finit par se lever et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer rapidement. Elle devait encore passer prendre Jane, lui apprendre la nouvelle et rejoindre ses autres collègues sur la scène de crime. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de boire son café, elle en prendrait un plus tard. Elle attrapa rapidement sa veste, ses clés et sortit de l'appartement. Elle monta en voiture et roula jusqu'à la maison où se trouvait Jane. Elle craignait sa réaction, mais elle aurait besoin de lui.

Elle arriva rapidement, sortit de la voiture et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Elle inspira profondément avant de frapper et la porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur Jane. Il se décala pour la laisser entrer et referma derrière lui.

-" Que se passe-t-il Lisbon ?" S'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant arriver si tôt.

-" La mère de Cynthia Beckett est morte cette nuit" annonça-t-elle.

-" Quoi ? Mais et les agents chargés de surveiller la maison ?"

-" Morts aussi."

-" C'est pas vrai," souffla-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et Lisbon vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-" Comment ?" Voulut-il savoir.

-" Comme la famille Tanner."

-" Je vois. Je préviens l'agent Scanlon et on y va."

Lisbon réalisa seulement maintenant que l'agent n'était pas en vue. Elle la chercha du regard avant de se rendre compte que du bruit provenait de la salle de bain.

-" Laisse, je vais la prévenir, tu devrais te préparer."

-" Je suis déjà prêt."

Pendant que Jane rangeait un peu la cuisine, Lisbon se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle toqua à la porte et la voix de l'agent Scanlon retendit.

-" J'en ai pour une minute" dit-elle, pensant s'adresser à Jane.

-" C'est l'agent Lisbon" précisa la brunette. " Je voulais juste vous prévenir que j'emmène Jane avec moi sur une scène de crime."

-" Un problème ?" Demanda l'agent en ouvrant la porte, les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau.

-" La mère de Cynthia Beckett est mort," répondit Lisbon.

-" C'est pas vrai" souffla-t-elle. " Allez-y."

Lisbon s'éloigna dans le couloir, rejoignit Jane et ils quittèrent la maison. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Moira McGrath se fit dans le silence, personne ne savait quoi dire. Ils arrivèrent assez vite et furent accueillit par Cho qui vint à leur rencontre. Il leur expliqua en gros ce qu'il savait avant de suivre Lisbon dans la maison, Jane sur les talons. Ils traversèrent le couloir de l'entrée, passèrent le salon et montèrent l'escalier.

Il y avait des agents dans le couloir menant à la chambre, des officiers de la police scientifique relevant des indices sur le sol. On pouvait voir des traces de sang sortant de la chambre et l'équipe suivit les traces. Moira se trouvait allongée sur le dos dans son lit, la gorge tranchée. Le drap blanc sous elle était couvert de sang, ainsi que l'oreiller. Lisbon ferma les yeux un instant, se sentant coupable du sort de cette pauvre femme qui avait juste voulut aider sa fille. Et voilà que maintenant elle se retrouvait la victime d'un homme qui prenait tout le monde pour responsable de l'échec de sa vie. Mais il était le seul responsable.

Jane s'approcha de Moira, se prêtant à son rituel, à savoir, observer le corps de la défunte. Il mit de côté le fait que cette femme comptait sur eux pour la protéger et qu'ils n'avaient pas réussit. Tout comme Lisbon, il se sentait coupable, mais qu'aurait-il put faire ? Les tueurs semblaient tout savoir sur les logements des différentes victimes et cela amena des questions au mentaliste. L'homme qui les avait payés connaissait-il les victimes si bien ? Dans le cas de Moira McGrath oui, elle était sa belle-mère. Mais pour l'avocat de son ex-femme, pour son propre avocat et pour la famille Tanner. Il ne pouvait pas si bien les connaître et Jane se demanda comment pouvait-il connaître absolument tout ?

Il se redressa et tourna les yeux vers Lisbon qui semblait se poser la même question. Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard, remarquant que rien n'avait bougé, tout était parfaitement en place. Il rejoignit sa collègue et ils quittèrent la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, il l'arrêta par le bras.

-" Ces hommes connaissent bien les lieux" commença-t-il. " Comment peuvent-ils tout savoir, à moins que quelqu'un leur ait dit comment entrer et où aller."

-" Beckett pouvait très bien connaître cette maison, mais pour les autres c'est une autre histoire" approuva-t-elle."

-" Qui nous dit que c'est bien Beckett le commanditaire de tout ces meurtres ?"

-" Et qui voudrais-tu que ce soit ? Cet homme a proféré des menaces envers Tanner, Moira McGrath et les autres" argua-t-elle. " Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre."

-" Je ne sais pas" souffla Jane. " Il faut retrouver ces hommes et ils nous diront qui les a embauché."

Ils descendirent, retrouvant Rigsby qui parlait avec l'un des techniciens de la police scientifique. Lorsqu'il vit sa patronne arriver, il vint à sa rencontre.

-" Comme pour chez les Tanner, il n'y a aucune empreinte" précisa-t-il.

-" Il fallait s'en douter" dit Lisbon. " Bon, autre chose ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu quoi que ce soit ou entendu quoi que ce soit ? Peut-être qu'un voisin c'est manifesté depuis que Cho m'a appelé."

-" Désolé boss, mais rien."

Lisbon se pinça l'arrête du nez, signe qu'un mal de tête était en préparation. Jane décida de lui trouver rapidement de l'aspirine une fois au bureau, elle allait en avoir besoin. Mais pour le moment, il devait trouver un moyen d'attraper les deux tueurs qui les conduiraient ensuite au coupable. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas toutefois, c'était pourquoi avoir tué Moira maintenant, seulement deux nuits après les meurtres de la famille Tanner au lieu d'attendre comme pour les autres. Beckett, si c'était bien lui le commanditaire et Jane avait tendance à en douter, devait avoir une raison bien précise pour agir ainsi.

Il attendit qu'elle ait finit de discuter et ensemble, ils quittèrent la maison pour se rendre au CBI. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à faire, comme retrouver Jackson Beckett. Personne ne savait où le trouver, mais il devait bien être quelque part. De plus, d'après ce qu'ils savaient sur lui, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, alors comment avait-il put payer les deux hommes qu'il avait embauché pour tuer tout ces gens. Mais il trouverait la réponse à cette question, il trouvait toujours.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: ****et voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et je vous promets d'être plus rapide pour le prochain.**

**Laissez-moi un petit commentaire afin que je sache ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 28/06/13_


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut tous le monde. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'avais pas mal de choses a faire comme… travailler. Je viens d'avoir deux jours de repos, mais j'en ai profité pour me reposer et profiter du soleil, c'est tellement rare.**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Peyson ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore un peu fatiguée. Elle se passa une main sur le visage pour chasser les cheveux qui se trouvaient sur ses yeux, bailla puis se leva. Le souvenir de son cauchemar de la nuit dernière revint, puis l'image de l'homme. Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler, mais retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Bien qu'elle ne soit qu'une petite fille, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit pleurer si souvent. Sa maman lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à pleurer, mais les autres enfants se moquaient d'elle à l'école, alors elle essayait de rester forte, comme les grands.

Elle attrapa une robe de chambre, celle que Lisbon avait choisit pour elle et s'enveloppa dedans. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et tendit l'oreille. Elle n'entendit rien et sentit son petit cœur s'accélérer par la peur. Pas encore, supplia-t-elle intérieurement. Elle ne voulait pas de nouveau trouver des gens qui comptaient pour elle morts, elle ne le supporterait pas. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un faible bruit dans la cuisine, puis une voix de femme chantonner. Elle se sentit soulagée et avança joyeusement dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, il y avait sur la table tout pour le petit déjeuné. L'agent Scanlon était en train de faire chauffer quelque chose et Peyson s'avança silencieusement derrière elle. Alors qu'elle allait lui faire une blague, une voix s'éleva dans le silence.

-" N'y pense même pas jeune fille" dit l'agent. " Prends plutôt place à la table, je t'apporte ton lait chaud."

-" Oui madame" souffla la fillette, déçue. " Il est où Patrick ?"

-" Il est partit tôt ce matin avec l'agent Lisbon, mais il va vite revenir."

Bien que triste qu'il ne soit pas venu lui dire au revoir avant de partir, Peyson raisonna en grande fille. Il était partit faire son travail et il reviendrait plus tard, elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir. Et en attendant, elle devait être une gentille fille et faire exactement ce que lui dirait l'agent Scanlon.

-" Je pourrais avoir du papier et des crayons après le petit déjeuner ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Bien sûr, tu veux faire un dessin ?"

-" Oui, un pour Patrick et un pour Teresa" répondit-elle avec un sourire. " Je veux leur faire plaisir. Ils travaillent dur."

-" C'est très gentil de ta part"

La jeune femme versa le lait chaud dans le bol de Peyson et avança une boite de céréales que la fillette prit avec joie. Elles mangèrent tout en parlant. La fillette racontait ce qu'elle avait apprit dernièrement à l'école et l'agent l'écouta avec attention.

-" Mais je vais être en retard sur les autres" se plaignit-elle. " Je sais pas quand je pourrais y retourner."

-" Je ne sais pas non plus, mais je peux te certifier que tu n'auras pas de retard."

-" Comment ?" Demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

-" Je vais t'aider" expliqua Scanlon. " J'ai justement avec moi des livres qui pourraient t'aider. Que penses-tu de travailler un peu, quand tu auras fini tes dessins ?"

-" Oh oui alors" s'enthousiasma la fillette.

L'agent sourit en voyant à quelle vitesse la petite fille avalait son petit déjeuné. Elle n'avait pas souvent vu d'enfants de cet âge si enthousiastes à l'idée de faire des devoirs et elle était contente de pouvoir l'aider à avancer dans son travail scolaire tout en s'amusant.

Une fois qu'elles eurent finit de manger, elles nettoyèrent la cuisine ensemble tout en riant. Peyson se dépêcha ensuite d'aller se laver et s'habiller pendant que l'agent sortait des feuilles et des crayons. Elle installa le tout sur la table et attendit qu'elle revienne. Elle allait devoir l'occuper jusqu'à ce que Jane revienne.

**- oooo -**

Assis sur son canapé, Jane réfléchissait. Il ne voyait toujours pas comment Beckett pouvait connaître dans le détail la maison de la famille Tanner, un homme qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur. Ce n'était pas logique et il sentait déjà un mal de tête se préparer. Ça ne lui arrivait que rarement, mais aujourd'hui était un de ces rares jours. Il réfléchissait à ça depuis qu'il était arrivé au CBI, mais toujours rien.

Lisbon était partit se réfugier dans son bureau et il ne l'avait pas vu depuis. Il savait ce qu'elle faisait, la même chose que lui et il eut soudain l'idée de la rejoindre afin de travailler ensemble. En s'aidant ils trouveraient peut-être la réponse à leur question. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers le bureau. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, il entendit la voix de Lisbon et il s'arrêta. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas bien, que sa collègue le lui avait souvent reproché. Mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas afin de pouvoir l'aider plus tard.

-" Etes-vous certain de ça ?" Demanda-t-elle et Jane se douta alors qu'elle était au téléphone. " Une identification a été faite ?" L'identification de qui ? Le cœur de Jane commença à s'affoler, il craignait qu'elle vienne de recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles provenant de chez elle. " Bien, merci. J'en informe mon patron sur le champs."

Jane souffla de soulagement en entendant la dernière phrase de sa patronne. Ça ne la concernait pas elle mais le CBI, même si la mort de quelqu'un était toujours triste. Il l'entendit s'approcher de la porte et il s'écarta rapidement, mais pas assez vite car elle ouvrit la porte avant qu'il ait le temps de s'éloigner vraiment. Elle le regarda, mais ne dit rien et se dirigea vers le tableau au milieu de l'open space.

Il l'observa faire alors qu'elle accrochait deux nouvelles photos à la liste des victimes. Il s'approcha pour voir de qui il s'agissait et il sentit son cœur se serrer en reconnaissant les deux personnes. Il s'agissait des parents de la petite Kelly, Mr et Mrs Romero.

-" Comment sont-ils morts ?" Demanda-t-il en se plaçant derrière elle.

-" Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour et ont eut un accident de voiture en rentrant chez eux. Ils sont morts sur le coup."

-" C'est triste mais, qu'ont-ils à voir avec cette affaire ?" Questionna Jane, plus pour lui-même.

-" C'est-ce que j'aimerais savoir" souffla Lisbon. " Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence."

-" Tu le crois vraiment ? Moi j'en doute."

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui fit mal à Jane : la culpabilité. Elle se sentait coupable de la mort de ce couple alors qu'elle n'y était absolument pour rien. Personne n'aurait put prévoir leurs morts, pas même eux n'avaient imaginé qu'ils puissent être impliqués dans cette histoire. Il avait maintenant d'autres questions auxquelles il aurait du mal à trouver des réponses.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui offrit un faible sourire. Elle y répondit à peine et s'éloigna. Il la laissa partir, il savait qu'elle avait maintenant encore plus de travail. Lui aussi en avait et lorsque l'équipe serait de retour, ils en auraient eux aussi. Et en parlant du loup, le mentaliste vit arriver ses trois collègues.

Cho fut le premier à remarquer les deux nouvelles photos sur le tableau et il tourna la tête vers le bureau de Lisbon. Elle ne sortit pas leur donner d'ordres sur ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils le savaient parfaitement. Ils se mirent donc au travail, cherchant à trouver un lien entre Jackson Beckett et les Romero. Leur mort n'était définitivement pas une coïncidence, c'était clair pour tout le monde.

Van Pelt se mit à son ordinateur, tapant des noms et cherchant des informations. Mais elle avait beau chercher un lien entre eux, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver quoi que ce soit. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils se connaissent, absolument rien. Ah moins que… La jeune femme eut alors une idée.

-" Cho, tu as dis qu'un voisin avait installé une camera filmant devant chez lui et donc devant chez les Tanner" commença-t-elle. " Peut-être que si on visionne les films d'avant, on pourra en apprendre plus."

-" Peyson a vu Jackson Beckett" dit alors Jane et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. " Hier soir on voyant la photo sur la table, elle a eut peur et m'a dit qu'elle l'avait déjà vu."

-" Il est peut-être allé voir Mr Tanner quand sa fille était là" suggéra Rigsby. " Peut-être que les Romero étaient là."

-" Le seul moyen de le savoir de visionner les films" dit alors Lisbon que personne n'avait entendu arriver. " Cho, retourne chez le voisin et demande lui ses autres films."

-" Bien patron" il se leva et prit sa veste.

-" Van Pelt, continue de chercher un lien entre Beckett et les Romero, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'ils se connaissaient autrement. Il a des enfants, ils allaient peut-être à l'école ensemble, ou faisaient du sport ensemble. Cherche de ce côté."

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Rigsby qui se redressa.

-" Toi, tu viens avec moi à la morgue" lui dit-elle.

-" Et moi ?" Demanda Jane.

-" Retourne à la maison et vois si tu peux en apprendre plus de Peyson. Je sais que tu ne veux pas la forcer, et moi non plus. Mais on à besoin d'en savoir plus, alors vois si elle ne peux pas te parler à travers ses dessins."

Tout le monde se leva et partit. Grace se retrouva donc seule devant son ordinateur, mais ça n'avait rien de nouveau pour elle et elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Quelques minutes seulement après que tout le monde soit partit, son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha.

-" Agent Van Pelt" se présenta-elle.

-" J'ai vu l'homme que vous cherchez" lui dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-" Qui êtes vous ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Aucune importance, voilà l'adresse où vous pourrez le trouver."

La jeune femme nota l'adresse que venait de lui donner l'homme, mais alors qu'elle allait encore le questionner, il raccrocha. Elle appela donc Lisbon pour lui faire part de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

**- oooo -**

Jane ouvrit la porte de la maison et trouva la petite Peyson sagement assise à la table de la cuisine et l'agent Scanlon adossée au comptoir. Lorsque la fillette le vit, elle sauta de sa chaise et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la réceptionna avec joie et lui embrassa le front avant de la relâcher. Elle avait un beau sourire sur le visage, sourire qu'il trouva contagieux car il se sentit sourire lui aussi. Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna avec elle vers la table. Il la suivit sans un mot, conscient qu'elle avait quelque chose pour lui.

Elle relâcha sa main pour attraper une feuille sur la table et la lui présenta. Il l'attrapa pour voir un joli dessin qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Son dessin le représentait lui et Lisbon tenant chacun la main d'une petite fille qu'il identifia comme étant Peyson.

-" C'est un très joli dessin ma puce" dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-" J'en ai fait un autre pour Teresa" dit-elle fièrement.

-" C'est très gentil Peyson, je suis sûr qu'elle va aimer."

-" Elle y a mit tout son cœur" ajouta Scanlon.

-" Je n'en doute pas."

Jane reposa le dessin sur la table avec précaution avant d'aller se préparer un thé. Peyson se rassit à la table et commença un autre dessin avec attention. Le mentaliste se tourna vers l'agent qui leva un sourcil dans l'attente d'explications. Il tourna les yeux vers Peyson et Scanlon comprit.

-" Peyson, tu veux bien aller dans le salon une minute s'il te plait, Patrick et moi devons parler" demanda l'agent.

-" D'accord" et elle se leva en prenant toutes ses affaires.

-" Merci ma puce."

Une fois qu'elle fut assez loin, elle se tourna vers l'homme.

-" Elle est morte comme la famille Tanner" commença-t-il. " Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas dans tout ça."

-" Quoi ?"

-" Ces hommes semblent connaître parfaitement les lieux. Je comprends pour la maison de Moira McGrath, c'était la belle-mère de Beckett. Mais pour la famille Tanner, comment pouvaient-ils savoir ?"

-" Êtes-vous certain qu'il s'agit de Jackson Beckett ?" Demanda Scanlon.

-" Tout pointe vers lui. Mais justement, c'est peut-être fait exprès" hasarda-t-il. " Et si le vrai commanditaire des meurtres faisait en sorte que nous pensions tous qu'il s'agit de lui. Et s'il n'était qu'une autre victime dans toute cette histoire."

Jane resta pensif un instant. C'était logique. Mais qui d'autre pourrait en avoir après tout ces gens ? Qui d'autre que Jackson Beckett connaissait toutes ces personnes et aurait put vouloir leur mort ? Il ne voyait vraiment pas de qui il pouvait s'agir, mais il trouverait.

-" Il y a autre chose qui vous ennuie," observa l'agent.

-" Les parents de Kelly Romero sont morts" avoua-t-il.

-" C'est pas vrai. Comment sont-ils morts ?"

-" Un accident de voiture en rentrant chez eux."

-" Mais pour vous ce n'est pas un accident."

-" Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences et je suis certain qu'ils ont eux aussi été tués. Mais par qui ? Je ne pense pas que Beckett les connaisse."

Il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le salon pour voir Peyson dessiner avec la télévision comme bruit de fond. Il devait trouver au plus vite, pour elle. La fillette dut sentir qu'il la regardait car elle leva vers lui un regard souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'agent.

-" De toute façon, l'un des voisins a installé une camera qui filme la rue, mon collègue s'occupe de les récupérer. On verra bien ce qu'on y trouvera. Peut-être que ça nous aidera à comprendre."

Scanlon acquiesça et décida de changer de sujet. Peyson ne tarderait pas à se lasser de dessiner et elle ne voulait pas que la fillette entende de quoi ils parlaient. C'est alors que le téléphone de Jane sonna et il décrocha.

-" Jane, nous venons de recevoir un appel nous indiquant où trouver Beckett" lui dit Lisbon au téléphone. " Je te donne l'adresse si tu veux nous rejoindre."

-" Okay, je viens."

Lisbon lui donna l'adresse qu'il nota rapidement avant de raccrocher. Nul besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à Scanlon, elle avait comprit. Il décida tout de même de dire au revoir à Peyson cette fois. Il s'approcha donc de la fillette qui leva les yeux vers lui.

-" Peyson ma puce, je dois m'absenter pendant un moment, mais je reviens vite."

-" D'accord, je vais faire d'autres dessins alors. Tu peux prendre le dessin pour Teresa s'il te plait ?"

-" Je lui donnerais."

Il attrapa le dessin qu'il plia en deux avant de le placer dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il embrassa le front de la fillette puis il partit. C'était leur chance. Si Beckett se trouvait vraiment à cette adresse, alors ils pourraient enfin savoir si c'était vraiment lui le commanditaire de tous ces meurtres. Bien entendu, l'homme n'avouerait pas facilement, mais Jane parviendrait à le faire parler.

**- oooo -**

Debout dans le bureau, l'homme attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de la veille. Son interlocuteur répondit rapidement et il donna une adresse à laquelle se rendre. L'homme ne posa pas de question et raccrocha. Tout se passait exactement comme prévu et bientôt toute cette histoire serait finie. Personne ne se douterait jamais qu'il était le vrai responsable de la mort de tous ces gens.

Il reposa le téléphone et se remit au travail. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il attrapa le premier dossier sur son bureau et se mit au travail. D'ici peu de temps il recevrait un appel et il était impatient de le recevoir.

**- oooo -**

Une équipe du SWAT se trouvait devant une vieille maison abandonnée, attendant l'ordre d'intervenir. Lisbon était un peu plus loin, Rigsby à ses côtés. Ils portaient tous les deux leur gilet de protection portant l'inscription du CBI. Le chef de la brigade d'intervention s'approcha d'elle.

-" Il semble y avoir trois personnes à l'intérieur de la maison" l'informa-t-il.

-" Très bien, que tout le monde se prépare" ordonna-t-elle.

Elle vit une voiture arriver et s'en approcha. Jane en sortit et vint la rejoindre.

-" Jane, je veux que tu restes ici" lui dit-elle. " On ne sait pas comment ça peut se passer et je ne veux prendre aucun risque."

-" Très bien, mais toi aussi fait attention" demanda-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

-" Je fais toujours attention Jane, tu n'as pas à t'en faire" le rassura-t-elle.

-" Fait quand même attention, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

-" Je te le promets."

Jane regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner de lui. Il sentit la peur monter en lui, mais peur de quoi, il ne le savait pas. Quelque chose lui disait que tout ne se passerait pas aussi bien qu'elle voulait bien le lui faire croire. Il resta près de la voiture comme elle le lui avait demandé, bien qu'il aurait préféré aller avec elle, juste pour s'assurer que tout irait bien.

Rigsby suivait Lisbon comme son ombre, et même s'il était un bon agent, Jane aurait voulut que ce soit Cho. Il avait confiance en Rigsby, il lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lisbon, il avait plus confiance en Cho. Malheureusement l'homme était déjà occupé ailleurs et n'arriverait pas à temps, même s'il lui demandait de venir maintenant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre.

Il vit les agents de l'équipe d'intervention de mettre en place, Lisbon derrière eux. Il admira son professionnalisme, la façon dont, d'un simple regard, elle parvenait à se faire comprendre. Il savait qu'elle faisait toujours bien son travail, mais aujourd'hui, pour une raison inconnue, il la voyait différemment. C'est cette affaire qui était responsable de tout ça. Depuis qu'ils avaient sauvé la fillette tout était différent.

Le mentaliste avait vu l'attachement de Lisbon envers Peyson, tout comme son propre attachement. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour résoudre cette affaire, non seulement parce que c'était son travail, mais aussi pour l'enfant. Il voyait bien qu'elle voulait absolument retrouver les assassins de sa famille pour qu'elle puisse avoir une vie normale.

Il vit Lisbon donner l'ordre silencieux d'entrer et les hommes poussèrent la porte avant de pénétrer dans la bâtisse. Lisbon entra juste après eux, suivit de Rigsby. Puis ce fut le silence total. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre qu'ils ressortent avec les tueurs. Il y eut soudain du bruit provenant de l'étage. Il entendit Lisbon crier quelque chose à quelqu'un, certainement à Beckett ou l'un des hommes se trouvant avec lui. Puis il entendit un coup de feu, suivit de bien d'autres et le silence ce fit de nouveau.

Jane sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il imagina tout de suite le pire et il savait qu'il ne serait rassuré que lorsque Lisbon et Rigsby ressortiraient de cette maison. Il vit des hommes passer, puis Rigsby apparut, soutenant Lisbon d'un bras autour de la taille.

-" Lisbon !" Hurla-t-il en courant vers sa collègue.

-" Ça va Jane" souffla-t-elle en serrant les dents.

-" Où es-tu blessée ?" Demanda-t-il en passant ses mains un peu partout sur son corps à la recherche de la moindre blessure.

-" Le bas du ventre" gémit-elle.

-" Une ambulance est en route" rassura Rigsby tout en aidant Lisbon à s'installer à l'arrière de la voiture de Jane. " Ça va aller boss ?"

-" Ça va Rigsby, c'est pas grand-chose."

L'agent resta un moment pour s'assurer qu'elle n'ait besoin de rien puis s'éloigna, la laissant entre les mains de Jane. Ce dernier s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme, l'inquiétude clairement visible sur son visage.

-" Je vais bien Jane" assura-t-elle encore une fois.

-" Non tu ne vas pas bien, tu saignes."

-" La balle n'a fait que passer, je saigne un peu mais ce n'est rien."

Lisbon pouvait voir dans les yeux de son collègue qu'il n'y croyait pas, mais que pouvait-elle y faire. Elle savait que sa blessure était superficielle, grâce à Rigsby et son temps de réaction. Mais tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu un médecin, il ne la croirait pas. Justement, elle vit une ambulance arriver.

Un secouriste s'occupa d'elle et l'informa que ce n'était pas grand-chose et qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de points. Il nettoya la plaie, plaça un pansement et lui conseilla de bien nettoyer lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez elle. Il lui donna un calmant qu'elle avala de suite et il lui en donna d'autre pour plus tard en attendant d'aller chez son médecin. Il se leva et la laissa. Elle tourna donc la tête vers Jane avec un regard qui voulait dire 'je te l'avais bien dit'.

-" Je te ramène chez toi" lui dit-il en l'aidant à s'installer confortablement sur le siège passager. " Tu m'expliqueras en route ce qu'il s'est passé."

-" Attends, je ne peux pas partir comme ça" s'opposa-t-elle.

-" Rigsby peut très bien s'en occuper, toi tu as besoin de te reposer."

Elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis, il n'en ferait qu'a sa tête. De plus, elle avait mal et son idée de la ramener chez elle n'était pas si mauvaise. Ce n'était pas professionnel, elle le savait, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, elle se fichait d'être ou non professionnelle.

-" Alors, que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda Jane alors qu'il conduisait.

-" Beckett était dans une pièce du haut avec deux hommes" expliqua-t-elle. " Quand nous sommes arrivés, l'un des hommes s'est tourné vers nous, une arme à la main. Je lui ai demandé de la poser, mais il a fait feu. C'est à ce moment-là que Rigsby s'est jeté sur moi. S'il ne l'avait pas fait…"

-" Mais il l'a fait et tu vas bien" finit Jane pour elle. " Et Beckett ?"

-" Mors avec les autres" avoua-t-elle. " Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, tout est allé si vite. Mais le bon côté des choses, c'est que tout est finit et que Peyson est en sécurité maintenant."

Jane ne répondit rien à ça. Lui aussi avait envie d'y croire, mais il en doutait. Quelque chose clochait et il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi. Il trouvait que c'était facile, bien trop facile. Il en aurait bien parlé à Lisbon, mais pour le moment elle ne semblait pas en état. Bien qu'elle se montre forte, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait mal mais qu'elle tentait de son mieux de résister.

La jeune femme laissa sa tête retomber contre la vitre et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait le calmant faire de son effet, la fatigue prendre possession d'elle. La douleur n'était plus présente, et elle en était reconnaissante. Elle se rendit à peine compte que la voiture venait de s'arrêter et que Jane lui parlait. Elle était presque endormie maintenant et elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

Jane, voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, sortit de la voiture dont il fit le tour. Il ouvrit la portière, se pencha pour défaire la ceinture de Lisbon puis la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien et se rapprocha même un peu plus de lui. Elle s'accrocha à son cou sans même s'en rendre compte. Jane la laissa faire sans un mot. Il parvint à attraper la clé de la jeune femme dans sa poche sans qu'elle ne réagisse et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il monta directement dans la chambre de Lisbon et la déposa sur son lit. Elle s'accrocha un peu à lui, mais lorsque sa tête entra en contact avec l'oreiller, elle se tourna sur le côté. Il remonta la couverture sur elle, lui embrassa le front et descendit dans la cuisine se faire du thé.

Il savait qu'il aurait dut retourner au CBI pour aider ses collègues, mais il n'avait pas le cœur de laisser Lisbon seule. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, elle était en sécurité dans son lit. Mais quelque chose le retenait ici et il ne savait toujours pas quoi. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il l'avait vu, soutenue par Rigsby. Puis le sang sur sa chemise. Il avait cru au pire, mais au final tout allait bien. Lisbon allait bien et Peyson était à présent en sécurité. Il fallait juste lui trouver une famille pour prendre soin d'elle.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon se réveilla dans son lit sans se souvenir de comment elle était arrivée ici. Elle se redressa doucement, se passa une main sur le visage et regarda l'heure. 15h30. Mince, elle devait dormir depuis au moins trois heures alors qu'elle avait du travail. Elle se leva avec quelques difficultés, portant immédiatement une main à son ventre et tout lui revint en mémoire. L'appel anonyme, la tentative d'arrestation de Jackson Beckett, sa blessure et Jane. Elle se souvenait de son collègue la ramenant chez elle mais elle avait dut s'endormir.

Elle descendit doucement et entendit du bruit. Elle ne s'inquiéta même pas, elle se doutait qu'il devait s'agir de Jane. Le connaissant, il était certainement resté pour s'assurer que tout irait bien pour elle. C'était un geste gentil mais inutile. Elle se sentait bien, un peu fatiguée, mais bien. Ça n'empêcha pas qu'elle fut heureuse de le voir dans sa cuisine à verser du café dans une tasse. Il savait déjà qu'elle était réveillée, rien d'étonnant.

-" Un café Lisbon ?" Proposa-t-il.

-" Volontiers" accepta-t-elle en prenant la tasse. " Pourquoi es-tu resté ?"

-" Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire" tenta-t-il.

-" Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Tu aurais pu retourner au CBI aider les autres. Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?"

Jane la regarda un moment avant de détourner les yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-" Ça va Jane ?" Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Au lieu de lui répondre, il se retourna et l'attira dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte, sentant bien qu'il en avait besoin. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et resserra ses bras autour d'elle, ce qui inquiéta un peu plus la jeune femme.

-" Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Jane" demanda t-elle.

-" J'ai eu peur" murmura-t-il. " Quand je t'ai vu contre Rigsby… j'ai eu peur."

-" Mais je vais bien" assura-t-elle.

-" Peut-être cette fois, mais la prochaine fois ça pourrait ne pas être le cas" ajouta-t-il en s'écartant de la jeune femme.

-" Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères, que je quitte mon travail ?"

-" Non, mais de faire plus attention."

-" Je ne pouvais pas le prévoir Jane et si j'avais pu, je n'aurais pas été blessée. Les choses arrivent et on y peut rien, c'est ainsi."

-" Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre Lisbon, tu es ma meilleure amie."

-" Et tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets."

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Lisbon but lentement son café, un peu mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il s'était passé entre Jane et lui un instant plus tôt. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agit comme ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était blessée dans le cadre de son travail, alors pourquoi cette fois était-elle différente ?

-" C'était trop facile Lisbon" dit-il alors.

-" Quoi ?" Elle ne comprenait pas.

-" Toute cette histoire, c'était trop facile" reprit-il.

-" Explique-toi parce que je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles."

Jane posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se tourna vers elle.

-" L'appel anonyme nous donnant l'adresse de Beckett et le fait que lui et les deux tueurs soient morts. Tout ça, c'était trop facile."

-" Peut-être, mais l'essentiel c'est que Peyson soit en sécurité" ajouta-t-elle. " Beckett ne pourra plus lui faire de mal."

-" Ça c'est une bonne chose" approuva-t-il.

-" Il faut maintenant lui trouver une famille pour prendre soin d'elle."

-" C'est vrai. Mais il y a autre chose qui me gêne. Pourquoi avoir tué les Romero, qu'avaient-ils à voir dans cette histoire."

-" Je ne le sais toujours pas, mais on finira par le savoir" tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. " Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mort que l'enquête est finie. Cho doit avoir les films maintenant et je pense qu'on devrait aller au CBI pour les voir. Peut-être qu'on trouvera quelque chose qui nous apportera des réponses."

-" Je vais y aller, mais toi tu restes là et tu te reposes."

-" Hors de question, je suis la patronne et c'est mon travail."

-" Tu es blessée Lisbon."

-" Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de pouvoir faire mon travail."

Tout comme Lisbon plus tôt, Jane sut qu'il était inutile d'argumenter avec la jeune femme. Il ramassa donc les tasses pour les mettre dans l'évier, attrapa sa veste et attendit que Lisbon arrive avec ses affaires. Ils partirent ensuite pour le CBI. Ils avaient une enquête à boucler.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N****: et voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'attends vos commentaires.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 21/07/13_


	7. Chapter 6

**Salut a tous. J'ai pas mal de retard dans mes postes, je suis désolée. J'ai pas mal de problèmes en ce moment et je suis très fatiguée. Je travail tous les jours, je ne serais de repos que le 4 Septembre. Donc je m'excuse d'avance si je vous fais attendre.**

**Pour ce qui est de mes traductions, je ferais de mon mieux, mais pour le moment il ne sert a rien de me les demander. Je les posterais aussitôt que je le peux. Je n'ai plus le temps de traduire en ce moment, j'ai a peine le temps d'écrire, ou tout simplement d'avoir une vie. **

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

**Encore merci a tous pour vos commentaires et votre patience.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sweety**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

L'agent Scanlon n'avait pas vu Jane depuis qu'il était partit rejoindre l'agent Lisbon et elle commençait à se faire du souci. Elle avait vu l'attachement de l'homme envers la petite Peyson et elle était étonnée qu'il ne soit pas repassé la voir. Elle avait tenté de le joindre sur son téléphone portable, mais il n'avait pas répondu. Elle avait essayé de joindre l'agent Lisbon, mais là encore elle n'avait pas eut de chance. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à Peyson son inquiétude, mais la fillette semblait avoir comprit.

Elle dessinait encore dans le salon, mais elle était moins attentive à ce qu'elle faisait et plus au moindre bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Scanlon pouvait voir l'impatience de l'enfant et parfaitement la comprendre. Mais elle continua ses dessins, en faisant toujours plus pour ensuite les offrir à l'agent Lisbon et à Jane. Au moment de se coucher toutefois, la petite fille refusa d'obéir.

-" Je veux voir Patrick" ordonna-t-elle de sa petite voix d'enfant, tentant d'y mettre autant de force qu'elle le pouvait.

-" Il est occupé pour le moment" lui répondit Scanlon. " Mais je suis certaine qu'il viendra quand il aura un moment de libre. Maintenant, il faut te coucher."

-" Alors je veux voir Teresa" s'obstina-t-elle.

-" Peyson, elle aussi doit travailler". Scanlon se passa une main sur le visage.

-" Je veux pas dormir tant qu'ils sont pas venu me voir."

Scanlon se redressa et sortit de la chambre, laissant l'enfant seule devant son lit. Elle ne voulait pas être de celle qui cède aux caprices d'une enfant de huit ans, mais elle pouvait comprendre son inquiétude. Alors elle tenta une fois de plus de joindre le consultant.

-" Patrick Jane" répondit l'homme.

-" Mr Jane, enfin" souffla-t-elle de soulagement. " Vous devez venir tout de suite."

-" Un problème ?" S'inquiéta le consultant.

-" Non, mais elle refuse de dormir tant que vous n'êtes pas venu la voir. Elle veut également voir l'agent Lisbon."

-" Ça va être difficile, Lisbon n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme."

-" Je vais très bien" contesta la concernée derrière le mentaliste. " Et on arrive tout de suite, rassurez la."

-" J'y vais tout de suite."

Scanlon raccrocha et se rendit dans la chambre pour trouver la petite Peyson sagement endormie dans son lit. Elle sourit. La fatigue avait gagné malgré son obstination. La jeune femme s'approcha du lit, remonta délicatement la couverture et embrassa le front de la fillette avant de quitter la chambre. Dans peu de temps elle devrait la réveiller, alors autant la laisser profiter encore un peu.

**- oooo -**

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, Jane gara la voiture devant la maison. Il en sortit et en fit rapidement le tour pour aider Lisbon à en sortir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel par habitude mais accepta la main qu'il lui tendait. Ils marchèrent ensuite vers la maison et entrèrent sans même frapper à la porte avant. L'agent Scanlon vint à leur rencontre et ils s'installèrent tous dans la cuisine.

-" Elle a finit par s'endormir" informa Scanlon.

-" Il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille alors" dit Jane.

-" Donc, tout est fini ?" Demanda la femme.

-" Il semblerait, mais j'ai des doutes" répondit le mentaliste. " Je trouve que c'était un peu trop facile."

-" C'est pas toi qui a pris une balle que je sache" intervint Lisbon. " Je ne trouve pas que ce soit facile. Mais c'est vrai que je trouve aussi que cet appel anonyme est arrivé au bon moment."

-" Avez-vous réussi à localiser d'où provenait l'appel ?"

-" Malheureusement non" souffla la brunette. "Mais le point positif, c'est que Peyson ne risque plus rien."

-" J'en doute" lança Jane.

Le silence retomba sur la cuisine. Jane avait raison, la vie de Peyson pouvait tout à fait être encore en jeu. Pour le moment, l'équipe était toujours en train de chercher un lien entre Beckett et toutes les personnes qui avaient été tuées. Personne n'était certain que la vie de l'enfant n'était plus en danger, et Lisbon ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

-" Peyson restera sous protection jusqu'à ce qu'on soit certain qu'elle ne risque plus rien" annonça-t-elle. " Je refuse de prendre le moindre risque."

-" Je suis entièrement d'accord avec l'agent Lisbon" approuva Scanlon. " Et je reste à votre disposition aussi longtemps que vous aurez besoin de moi."

-" Je crois qu'elle pourrait nous aider, mais je ne veux pas la forcer à nous parler" reprit Lisbon. " Le mieux serait qu'elle voit de nouveau le Dr Dane, peut-être qu'elle parviendra à la faire parler."

-" C'est une bonne idée Lisbon, et je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je ne sais pas si elle pourra nous en apprendre beaucoup, ou si elle sait tout simplement quelque chose, mais on peut toujours essayer."

-" Bien, je l'appellerai dans la journée. Maintenant, je pense que nous devrions aller nous reposer" suggéra Lisbon.

-" Pas avant de m'avoir raconté uns histoire" intervint alors une petite voix.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Peyson arriver en se frottant les yeux. Elle alla tout de suite vers Jane et grimpa sur ses genoux. L'homme l'entoura de ses bras et elle posa sa tête contre son torse, retenant difficilement un bâillement. Elle résista toutefois et tourna la tête vers Lisbon.

-" Teresa, tu es venue" sourit la fillette.

-" Je t'avais promis de venir te voir" répondit Lisbon en se levant de sa chaise, retenant difficilement une grimace.

-" Tu as mal ?" S'inquiéta Peyson.

-" Rien de grave" la rassura l'agent en s'approchant.

-" Tant mieux."

La petite fille tendit les bras en avant et entoura Lisbon pour un petit câlin. Lisbon la serra en retour. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, elle put voir le sourire sur le visage de Jane, ce qui la fit rougir un peu. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si démonstrative, en particulier devant ses collègues. Mais bien que cela la gêne un peu, elle décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Peyson avait envie de ce câlin, tout comme elle, alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle s'en priverait. Elle aimait beaucoup cette petite fille, plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas toujours fermer son cœur, même pour se protéger de la peine qu'elle savait venir. Cette enfant était bien trop attachante pour tenter d'y résister.

Jane se leva, Peyson toujours dans ses bras et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. L'agent Scanlon les regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Une fois dans la chambre, Jane posa doucement la petite dans son lit et remonta la couverture sur son corps. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, prit le livre que lui présentait Lisbon et l'ouvrit à la première page.

-" Installe-toi Lisbon" lui dit le mentaliste en lui montrant la chaise.

-" Non, ici" protesta la fillette en tapant de l'autre côté du lit.

Lisbon hésita un moment. Ça lui faisait étrange de s'installer à cet endroit. c'était un peu trop familier. Mais elle s'y assit toutefois, pour faire plaisir à Peyson. La petite fille posa sa tête sur la jambe de la jeune femme et Lisbon passa la main dans ses cheveux. Elle écouta Jane lire l'histoire et elle se laissa envahir par les souvenirs.

**o - o**

_La petite Teresa était allongée dans son lit, la tête sur la jambe de sa mère et une main dans celle de son père. Elle aimait particulièrement ce moment de la journée, celui où ses parents venaient dans sa chambre le soir pour lui raconter une histoire. C'était le seul moment de la journée où son père et sa mère pouvaient être ensemble avec elle et la petite fille profitait toujours au maximum de ce moment._

_A la fin de l'histoire, son père se pencha pour lui embrasser le front, puis sa mère et ils se levèrent. La jeune Teresa observa ses parents se tenir par la taille sur le pas de la porte puis elle ferma les yeux et se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit. Elle n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir, car elle savait que ses parents étaient là pour la protéger et l'aimer aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait besoin._

**o - o**

Lisbon sentit une main se poser sur son bras, remonter vers son épaule et se poser sur sa joue. Elle pencha la tête pour approfondir le contact avec cette main chaude et douce. Elle se sentait bien et refusait de se réveiller. La main lui caressa doucement la joue, mais elle serra un peu plus les yeux. Elle se sentit alors soulevée, ce qui la fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux pour voir qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Jane. Ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir alors elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, profitant de ce moment.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit qu'il la posait sur le canapé de la chambre de la petite et remontait une couverture sur elle. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage, se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Elle laissa involontairement échapper un soupir de contentement et elle sentit Jane sourire contre sa peau. Il s'écarta ensuite et s'éloigna du canapé. Il quitta la chambre pour rejoindre l'agent Scanlon dans la cuisine. Elle leva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit Jane arriver.

-" Elle dort ?" Demanda Scanlon.

-" Oui, je pense qu'elle est encore fatiguée à cause de sa blessure" répondit Jane. " Elle a besoin de repos."

-" Laissons la dormir alors, je vais nous faire du café."

-" Et du thé" ajouta le mentaliste.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon écouta les pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle avait beaucoup aimé se retrouver dans les bras de son collègue. La façon dont il l'avait prise dans ses bras, la façon dont il l'avait déposée sur le lit. Et sa main lui caressant la joue… Tout ça était étrange, elle ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi elle ressentait ça. Jane était son ami, son meilleur ami. Ils avaient toujours été plus ou moins proche l'un de l'autre, peut-être que cela justifiait ce qu'elle avait ressentit dans ses bras.

Mais plus encore, elle avait sentit à quel point Jane l'appréciait. Il avait changé, elle pouvait le dire. Quelques années plus tôt, jamais il n'aurait osé la toucher, encore moins la prendre dans ses bras. Mais tout avait changé depuis son retour de Vegas. Il avait été distant envers elle, mais envers les autres aussi. Il avait voulut travailler de son côté, pour les protéger comme il avait dit. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, il s'était de nouveau rapproché d'eux, d'elle. Elle craignait toujours d'arriver un jour au travail pour apprendre qu'il était partit. Elle craignait aussi qu'il refasse quelque chose comme Vegas, qu'il provoque encore le tueur et que ça finisse mal.

Pourtant, il était toujours là. Elle était heureuse de ce fait, bien que sa peur de le voir un jour partir soit toujours présente en elle. Même s'il était resté jusque là, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de partir demain, ou le mois prochain. Son soudain changement, ces petits gestes d'affection qu'il démontrait était une preuve qu'il allait mieux que le jour où il avait intégré le CBI. Mais s'il voulait partir, alors elle ne l'en empêcherait pas, même si elle allait en souffrir. Elle tenait à lui, et si pour qu'il soit vraiment heureux il partait, elle accepterait cette décision.

Lisbon pensa dormir encore un peu, mais elle avait des choses à faire et elle ne pouvait pas encore les repousser. Elle devait rentrer chez elle, se reposer un peu et ensuite joindre le Dr Dane. Plus vite elle aurait finit, plus vite chacun pourrait reprendre une vie normale. Elle devait aussi commencer à chercher une famille pour Peyson, quelqu'un qui prendrait soin d'elle et l'aiderait à devenir une femme équilibrée.

L'agent se leva, s'étira doucement afin de ne pas se faire trop mal et elle rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine. Elle arriva pour ne trouver que Jane, l'agent Scanlon avait dut aller se coucher dans l'autre chambre. Elle s'avança et Jane leva la tête.

-" Tu es déjà levée ?" S'étonna-t-il.

-" J'ai des choses à faire," se justifia-t-elle. " Où est l'agent Scanlon ?"

-" Elle est allée se coucher dans l'autre chambre" l'informa-t-il. " Elle était fatiguée et je lui ai proposé de rester éveillé."

-" Très bien, je vais rentrer chez moi alors et on se voit demain" annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-" Lisbon attends" la retint Jane. " Tu devrais rester pour la nuit, tu es encore fatiguée et tu as besoin de te reposer."

-" C'est-ce que je vais faire, dans mon lit."

-" Je me sentirais mieux si je te sais en sécurité ici et non pas sur la route" avoua-t-il, à la plus grande surprise de Lisbon.

-" Jane, je suis parfaitement en sécurité chez moi."

-" Mais avec ta blessure et tes calmants, j'ai peur que tu t'endormes au volant."

Lisbon s'arrêta à ces paroles. Il n'avait pas tort, ce n'était pas très prudent de conduire dans ces conditions. Elle fit donc demi-tour et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé où Jane vint la rejoindre. Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes avant que Jane se tourne vers elle.

-" J'ai une idée" annonça-t-il. " Pour coincer le vrai commanditaire de tout ces meurtres."

-" On ne sait même pas qui c'est même pas qui ça pourrait être" lui rappela-t-elle.

-" J'ai mon idée là-dessus" voyant qu'elle attendait des explications, il continua. " J'ai relus tout les dossiers que nous avons et j'ai remarqué que Logan Anderson est le bénéficiaire de tout les biens de la famille Tanner."

-" Ils étaient amis depuis l'université" précisa la jeune femme. " Tanner n'avait pas de famille, c'est pour ça qu'Anderson est son bénéficiaire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il lui aurait voulut du mal."

-" Ça je ne le sais pas encore" admit-il. " Mais ce que je sais, c'est que lui seul pouvait connaître tout les détails sur les logements des Tanner et de Moira McGrath. Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je sais qu'il n'était pas sur cette affaire, du moins de ce qu'il nous a dit. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, histoire de me faire une vraie idée de l'homme."

Lisbon considéra un moment la demande de son collègue. Elle avait confiance en lui, elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide, pas cette fois. Il tenait trop à Peyson pour la mettre en danger, elle le savait.

-" Je vais arranger une entrevue, mais ne fais rien de stupide, ne le mets pas en colère et surtout, fais en sorte de ne pas me rajouter de paperasse, j'en ai déjà bien assez."

-" Oui madame" sourit Jane.

-" Bien, maintenant, pourrais-tu me faire un café s'il te plait ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" A ce rythme Lisbon, ce n'est plus du sang que tu auras dans les veines mais du café" fit remarquer Jane. " Tu devrais arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

-" C'est ça."

Jane sourit une fois de plus à Lisbon et alla dans la cuisine préparer la boisson de la jeune femme. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, elle avait besoin de se reposer et le café ne l'aiderait pas. Mais il savait aussi que s'il ne lui faisait pas, elle le ferait elle-même et il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse le moindre effort aujourd'hui. Il le prépara donc avec attention, ce n'était pas difficile puisqu'il savait parfaitement comment elle l'aimait.

Il revint ensuite vers elle, la tasse à la main et la lui donna. Elle la prit avec un sourire et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle but quelques gorgées avant de la poser devant elle. La fatigue se fit soudain sentir et elle ferma les yeux un instant. Jane s'approcha alors et l'aida gentiment à s'allonger sur le canapé. Il fut surprit qu'elle se laisse faire, mais il mit ça sur le compte des calmants. Il plaça ensuite une couverture sur elle et s'installa sur le fauteuil qu'il rapprocha. Il la contempla dormir un moment, incapable de trouver lui-même le sommeil.

Il ne pouvait cesser de repenser au moment où il avait vu Lisbon sortir avec l'aide de Rigsby. Il revoyait encore le sang couler de son ventre, de la peur qu'il avait ressentit à l'idée de la perdre. Elle était sa meilleure amie, la seule personne en qui il avait une totale confiance. Elle était la seule chose qui le rattachait encore à la vie et sans elle il savait qu'il serait perdu. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, même dans les pires moments. Elle ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber.

Le mentaliste laissa ses yeux dériver sur le visage de Teresa Lisbon. Onze ans, cela faisait onze ans qu'ils se connaissaient et malgré tout ce qu'il avait put lui faire vivre, malgré toute la peine qu'il lui avait infligé, elle était encore là. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il avait put faire pour mériter une amie comme elle. Il avait fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses dans sa vie, il avait menti, triché, manipulé. Et pourtant, il s'était vu offrir une nouvelle chance.

Lisbon grogna dans son sommeil, une main sur le ventre. Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et passa une main sur sa joue et lui parla doucement, l'aidant ainsi à se détendre et se rendormir. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle était profondément endormie, il se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son front. Il y resta plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de finalement se reculer et retourner s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Il savait qu'il ne devait trop se rapprocher d'elle, qu'il la mettait ainsi en danger. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était un sentiment qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Il finit par se lever et alla se faire un thé. Cette affaire prendrait bientôt fin, ils arrêteraient le vrai responsable de la mort de la famille Tanner. Ensuite il devrait dire au revoir à la petit Peyson et il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, ni pour lui ni pour Lisbon. Il tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme qui dormait toujours. Depuis le début de cette affaire, il avait passé beaucoup plus de temps avec sa collègue. Ils avaient l'habitude de passer du temps ensemble, mais jamais autant et revenir à la vie normale ne serait pas facile. Il s'était bien trop attaché à elle, il doutait pouvoir supporter de ne pas la voir aussi souvent.

Du bruit attira son attention et il vit Peyson venir vers lui, encore un peu endormie. Il posa rapidement sa tasse sur la table et vint à la rencontre de la fillette qui tendit les bras vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux.

-" Tu as fait un cauchemar ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Non, mais je voulais être avec toi" répondit-elle en baillant.

-" Pourquoi ma puce ?"

-" Parce que tu es gentil" murmura-t-elle. " Et je sais que bientôt on se verra plus."

-" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

-" Je t'ai entendu parler avec Teresa" avoua-t-elle comme si elle avait fait une bêtise. " Je me suis réveillée et je voulais vous voir. Je vous ai entendu parler, tu penses que c'est oncle Logan qui a fait du mal à ma famille ?"

Jane comprenait parfaitement la question de l'enfant. Il était difficile pour elle d'imaginer un homme qui faisait en quelque sorte partie de sa famille puisse avoir fait du mal à sa famille. Il s'assit à la table, Peyson toujours dans les bras et prit une profonde inspiration.

-" Ecoute Peyson, je sais que tu as écouté notre conversation et tu n'aurais pas du. Je voudrais que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi."

-" Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle en redressant la tête.

-" Je voudrais que tu oublies tout ce que tu as entendu."

-" Pourquoi ?"

-" Parce que tu es trop petite pour penser à des choses pareilles" expliqua-t-il. " Et puis si je me trompe, je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que ton oncle est une mauvaise personne."

-" Tu te trompes" certifia-t-elle. " Oncle Logan est gentil. Quand papa travaillait tard, il venait à la maison le soir et il était gentil avec maman."

Les mots de la petite fille résonnèrent dans la tête du mentaliste. Il devait en apprendre plus, sans pour autant lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

-" Ton papa devait être content que ton oncle reste avec ta maman pendant qu'il travaillait" tenta-t-il.

-" Il savait pas" avoua-t-elle. " Un jour, j'ai vu oncle Logan sortir de la chambre de maman et maman m'a vu. Elle m'a dit que papa devait pas le savoir, que ce serait notre petit secret à toutes les deux. Alors j'ai rien dis à papa."

-" Et tu ne voulais pas garder ce secret."

-" Ben, je sais pas, je trouve que c'était pas gentil de mentir à papa, mais maman m'a supplié et j'étais quand même contente que maman et moi on ait notre secret rien qu'a nous."

-" Mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?" Questionna Jane.

-" Un soir, je me cachais dans le bureau de papa, je voulais lui faire une surprise" commença l'enfant. " J'ai vu oncle Logan et papa entrer et papa criait après oncle Logan. Il était en colère, mais c'était pas parce qu'il était gentil avec maman, c'était pour autre chose."

-" Ils parlaient de quoi ?"

-" De quelque chose que oncle Logan a fait. Papa disait que c'était mal et qu'il devait arrêter tout de suite. Il disait qu'il irait voir la police et que oncle Logan irait en prison."

-" Il a dit de quoi il s'agissait ?"

-" Non, désolée" s'excusa la petite, comme si elle avait fait une bêtise.

-" Ce n'est rien ma puce" la rassura-t-il.

Les soupçons de Jane se confirmèrent suite à ce que venait de lui dire Peyson, mais d'autres questions se soulevèrent. Apparemment, Logan Anderson avait fait quelque chose d'illégal, mais rien n'était apparu dans les dossiers qu'ils avaient put voir. Il devrait chercher un peu plus loin et avec l'aide de Lisbon se serait plus facile. Par contre, cela justifiait qu'il veuille la mort de la famille Tanner mais pas les autres, du moins pas les parents de Kelly Romero. Pour ce qui était de Moira McGrath, de l'avocat de Beckett et celui de son ex-femme c'était logique. Si Anderson voulait faire porter le chapeau à Beckett, quel meilleur moyen que de s'en prendre à toutes les personnes qu'il avait menacées.

Il avait besoin de parler à Lisbon, mais il n'avait pas envie de la réveiller, elle avait besoin de repos. Peyson reposa la tête sur son épaule et il la sentit se rendormir. Il la porta et la ramena dans la chambre où il la déposa dans le lit. Il lui embrassa le front avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce. Cette petite fille savait bien trop de choses pour son jeune âge et elle ne se rendait pas compte de leur importance, ce qui était le mieux en fin de compte.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, Lisbon leva les yeux vers lui sans bouger du canapé. Elle semblait parfaitement éveillée, ce qui étonna un peu Jane mais il ne dit rien. Il fit le tour du canapé, mais alors qu'il allait s'installer sur le fauteuil, la jeune femme lui indiqua de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il hésita un moment puis finit par obtempérer. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée s'il ne voulait pas s'attacher plus à elle, mais il ne pouvait rien lui refuser en ce moment.

-" Alors Logan Anderson avait une liaison avec Mme Tanner, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le mobile des meurtres" dit-elle. " Et tu penses la même chose."

-" Je pense qu'Anderson a fait quelque chose, d'un point de vu professionnel, et que Tanner l'a découvert. Ça doit être à cause de ça qu'ils sont morts."

-" Et les autres n'étaient qu'un moyen de faire accuser Jackson Beckett" continua l'agent. " Ces nouvelles informations peuvent nous aider à coincer Anderson, mais il va falloir faire très attention." Elle se tourna complètement vers son collègue. " Je veux que tu fasses très attention Jane, si c'est bien Anderson qui est responsable de tout ça, il ne se laissera pas accuser si facilement."

-" Je ne risquerai rien Lisbon" la rassura-t-il. " Je n'irai pas seul, mais tu ne viendras pas avec moi, même si je sais que tu préférerais être celle qui m'accompagnera."

-" Je me sentirais mieux si je venais avec toi Jane, je ne fais pas confiance à cet homme."

-" J'irais avec Cho. Je ne risquerais rien avec lui et de plus, il a déjà rencontré Anderson, ce sera donc plus facile."

L'agent ne sembla pas pour autant rassurée, même si elle faisait pleinement confiance à Cho. Mais laisser Jane parler à cet homme lui faisait peur, bien plus que les autres fois où il allait voir des suspects éventuels. Anderson était responsable de la mort de la famille de Peyson, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore de preuves contre lui. Et vu l'attachement que Jane avait pour la petite fille, elle avait peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

-" Très bien, mais promets moi de faire bien attention."

-" Je te le promets Lisbon."

Cela sembla lui suffire et elle se détendit. Elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent, alors elle s'installa confortablement contre le dossier du canapé et Jane allait se lever pour la laisser dormir mais elle le retint par le poignet. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, un sourcil levé et elle baissa les siens, les joues rougissantes. Il ne dit rien et reprit sa place à côté d'elle. Lisbon hésita un moment puis elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Jane qui l'entoura de son bras. Cette étreinte était étrange, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais elle était aussi bienvenue. Cette affaire était difficile pour eux et ils avaient besoin du réconfort de l'autre, même si Lisbon ne l'avouerait jamais.

Malheureusement pour Lisbon, la fatigue la quitta à l'instant où le bras de Jane passa autour de son corps. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait sa vie si Jane et elle devenaient plus que des amis et des collègues de travail. Même si elle savait que ça n'arriverait jamais, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, elle ne cessait d'y penser.

-" Arrêtes de penser Lisbon" souffla Jane à son oreille. " Dors."

-" J'y arrive pas" avoua-t-elle.

-" Tu pense à quoi ?" Voulut-il savoir.

Elle hésita un moment avant de se lancer.

-" Tu a déjà envisagé de refaire ta vie?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Oui" avoua-t-il après un moment d'hésitation. " Pourquoi ?"

-" Je ne sais pas je… Je me demandais juste si…"

-" Si quoi ?"

-" Non, laisse tomber."

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment avant que Jane bouge et Lisbon leva les yeux vers lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

-" J'ai souvent pensé à ce que serait ma vie si je trouvais une femme et que je fondais une famille" commença-t-il. " Et toi, as-tu déjà pensé à fonder une famille ?"

-" Souvent, mais avec mon travail c'est impossible."

-" Pourquoi ? Beaucoup d'agents ont des familles."

-" Peut-être, mais c'est plus difficile pour une femme que pour un homme."

-" Tu sais que tu ferais une formidable maman" lui dit-il alors.

Lisbon se redressa complètement pour mieux regarder Jane.

-" Avoir des enfants a toujours été un rêve lorsque j'étais enfant avoua-t-elle. " Je voulais devenir comme ma mère, je l'admirais tellement. Mais lorsqu'elle est morte et que ma vie a changé, j'ai compris qu'il y avait autre chose que je devais faire."

-" Mais tu peux toujours fonder une famille."

-" Il est trop tard pour ça Jane. Je peux peut-être trouver un homme avec qui finir ma vie, mais je suis trop âgée pour avoir des enfants."

Lisbon ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait avoué une chose pareille, c'était un secret qu'elle avait gardé pour elle durant toutes ces années. Mais cette affaire avait changé bien des choses, elle lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la vie qu'elle avait et celle qu'elle voulait avoir. Devoir s'occuper de la petite Peyson avait fait remonter en elle ce désir d'enfant qu'elle croyait avoir fait taire pendant si longtemps.

-" Tu sais Lisbon, m'occuper de Peyson m'a rappelé l'époque où je m'occupais de ma petite Charlotte et je pensais que ça me ferait mal, mais non. Bien sûr ce n'est pas facile, mais ça m'a rappelé les bons moments avec ma fille." Il fit une pause et Lisbon lui attrapa la main, comme pour l'encourager. " Parfois il m'arrive de penser j'ai tort de me priver du bonheur."

-" Tu as bien raison, tu as tort de te priver du bonheur" approuva-t-elle. " Tu as le droit d'être heureux, comme tout le monde."

-" Toi aussi Lisbon" ajouta-t-il. " Tu me fais la leçon, mais tu te prives autant du bonheur que moi."

-" Je suis heureuse dans ma vie" Contra-t-elle.

-" Mais tu pourrais avoir plus" reprit-il. " Penses-y. Et maintenant, dors un peu, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui."

Lisbon consentit enfin à fermer les yeux, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule du mentaliste. Il posa un baiser sur son front et ferma les yeux à son tour. Cette petite discussion leur avait fait du bien à tout les deux. Ils avaient parlé ouvertement d'un sujet plus ou moins sensible pour eux, mais ils avaient été honnête l'un envers l'autre. Ils pourraient peut-être en reparler plus tard, mais Jane avait raison. Pour le moment, ils avaient besoin de dormir, une longue journée les attendait.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N****: et voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce sera aura comblé vos attentes. Sachez que la fin approche, mais qu'il y a une suite qui est presque finit et comportera 8 chapitres, plus le prologue et l'épilogue.**

**Bonne journée a tous,**

_Sweety 02/08/13_


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour a tous.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre et pour une fois je ne vous fait pas trop attendre.**

**La fin de cette fic approche, plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue.**

**Merci encore a tous pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Dans l'ombre du couloir, cachée à la vue de tous, elle avait tout entendu. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, pas lui. Elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps, il avait toujours été là quand elle avait besoin de lui. Quand son papa était au travail il était là pour s'amuser avec elle et son petit frère. Comment pouvait-il être celui qui avait brisé sa vie alors qu'elle l'aimait tant ?

Oncle Logan lui avait fait plus de mal qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer et elle savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle était encore une petite fille, elle n'avait que huit ans. Mais elle n'avait plus de famille, elle était toute seule et c'était à cause de lui. Pourquoi ? Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux et elle les laissa couler le long de ses joues. Ses petites épaules se mirent à trembler et elle se précipita dans la chambre avant que quelqu'un l'entende. Patrick et Teresa ne devaient pas savoir qu'elle les avait entendus.

Se jetant sur le lit, elle éclata en sanglots dans l'oreiller. Il lui avait mentit pendant toutes ces années, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée. Il avait été l'ami de ses parents pendants bien plus d'années qu'elle était sur cette terre et pourtant, il était celui qui avait tout gâché. Elle savait qu'il avait fait des choses mauvaises dans sa vie, elle avait entendu son papa le dire, même si elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait été l'ami de sa maman aussi, il avait été là pour la faire sourire quand papa travaillait tard, quand il devait partir en déplacement. Maman. Elle lui avait mentit elle aussi et ça lui faisait encore plus mal. Sa maman avait fait des choses avec son oncle Logan et même du haut de ses huit ans, elle comprenait que ce n'était pas bien. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler à papa, parce qu'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal. Et elle dans tout ça, elle avait été leur complice. Elle avait mentit à son papa et elle se sentait si mal pour ça.

Peyson se redressa et jeta au sol le petit lapin blanc que sa maman lui avait offert. Elle n'en voulait plus. Pour elle maintenant, c'était comme si sa maman lui avait offert ce lapin pour la remercier de son silence. Elle ne voulait pas être la complice de quoi que ce soit et elle s'en voulait tellement. Si elle avait parlé à son papa de ce qui se passait à la maison quand il n'était pas là tout ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé, elle aurait peut-être encore sa famille. Ou peut-être pas, mais au moins elle ne se sentirait pas aussi coupable.

La petite fille entendit soudain du bruit dans le couloir et elle se calma un peu. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Patrick ou Teresa l'entende, elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Elle savait qu'ils tenaient à elle, ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Elle ne connaissait ces gens que depuis quelques jours et c'était comme si elle était importante pour eux. Elle avait de la chance dans son malheur finalement, elle avait des gens qui l'aimaient et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant la lumière entrer dans la pièce. Elle ne pouvait prétendre dormir, elle n'était même pas dans le lit et elle avait encore les épaules secouées de sanglots. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher du lit puis une main passer dans ses cheveux. Une autre personne contourna le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, mais la fillette ne leva pas la tête.

-" Je sais que tu ne dors pas Peyson" entendit-elle Patrick lui dire. " Je sais aussi que tu nous a entendus parler de ton oncle Logan."

-" Je sais que ça doit faire mal d'apprendre ça ma puce" continua Teresa. " Mais tu es une petite fille très forte et tu arriveras à surmonter ça."

-" Mais j'ai menti à mon papa" sanglota Peyson. " Et pour quoi ? Pour faire plaisir à maman et oncle Logan. Et oncle Logan il a tué ma famille et je suis toute seule."

Personne ne répondit à ça, personne ne savait quoi dire. Jane comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir la petite fille, il était lui aussi seul et sans famille. Du moins c'est-ce qu'il avait cru au début, mais maintenant il savait que c'était faux. Il avait des amis et Lisbon dans sa vie, il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le pensait. Et il voulait que Peyson comprenne qu'elle non plus n'était pas seule, qu'elle avait des gens qui l'aimaient.

-" Tu n'es pas seule Peyson, Teresa et moi sommes là pour toi" lui dit alors Patrick. " Ça te prendra du temps, mais tu finiras par t'en rendre compte."

-" C'est vrai ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en relevant la tête.

-" Oui c'est vrai" confirma Teresa. " Mais nous serons là pour t'aider, aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de nous."

-" Mais je vais aller où quand oncle Logan sera en prison ?" S'inquiéta alors la fillette.

-" Je ne sais pas encore Peyson" avoua Lisbon. " Mais nous trouverons des gens qui t'aimeront aussi fort que tes parents t'aimaient. Et nous viendrons te voir aussi souvent que possible."

-" Promis ?" Demanda Peyson dans un souffle.

-" Promis."

Peyson se jeta alors dans les bras de Lisbon qui la serra contre elle, puis elle tendit un bras vers Jane qui se rapprocha et les prit toutes les deux dans les siens. Lisbon leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Ils étaient tellement prit par leur petite étreinte qu'ils ne virent pas l'agent Scanlon à la porte qui souriait en les regardant. Ils avaient l'air d'une parfaite petite famille.

**- oooo -**

Quelques heures plus tard, Lisbon se trouvait dans son bureau avec Jane et le reste de l'équipe. Elle venait de tous les mettre au courant de ce qu'ils avaient apprit et la réaction de Rigsby fut immédiate.

-" Il s'est bien foutu de nous ce type" s'emporta l'agent. " Il est derrière tout ça et il a réussit à me faire croire qu'il était réellement affecté par la mort de son meilleur ami et sa famille."

-" Tu n'y es pour rien Rigsby" tenta Grace. " Même Cho n'a rien vu."

-" Personne n'a rien vu Rigsby" intervint Jane. " Mais maintenant nous savons tout et nous l'aurons."

-" Ouais, mais ça n'empêche que j'ai rien vu venir et j'aime pas ça."

Lisbon le comprenait, elle ne l'avait pas non plus soupçonné. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas changer le passé et ils pouvaient encore le mettre ne prison pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle craignait encore la rencontre entre Jane et Anderson et même si Cho y allait avec lui, elle n'était pas rassurée. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et son instinct ne la trompait jamais. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait que tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu. Mais elle chassa toutes ces pensées négatives d'un mouvement de la tête et reporta son attention sur ses collègues.

Rigsby était en train de parler avec Jane de ses impressions premières sur Anderson, sans oublier de préciser encore et encore à quel point il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu. Cho de son côté était en train de préparer diverses questions qu'il poserait à l'homme, sans toutefois éveiller ses soupçons. Tout le monde savait que Jane poserait ses propres questions, qu'il agirait comme il en avait l'habitude, ça n'empêchait pas l'homme de vouloir être préparé. Et Van Pelt. La jeune femme travaillait sur Logan Anderson. Elle tentait de trouver ce dont avait parlé Peyson. Si la fillette avait raison, alors l'homme n'était pas si honnête que ça et elle trouverait bien ce qu'il avait fait.

Lisbon était fière de son équipe, vraiment très fière. Malgré tous les plans foireux que Jane avait put proposer au cours des années, des problèmes qu'il leur avait causés, ils ne refusaient jamais de le suivre. Cet homme savait y faire, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui résister. Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui la faisait accepter tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle lui en aurait bien voulut, mais ça non plus elle n'y arrivait pas. Et c'était pire depuis le début de cette affaire, mais pour elle aussi les choses étaient différentes.

Elle avait toujours sut que Jane était doué avec les enfants, ça n'était un secret pour personne. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait vu arriver vers l'ambulance avec la fillette accrochée à son cou, elle avait sentit son cœur faire des bonds. Elle l'avait vu pour la première fois sous un autre jour, comme l'homme qu'il avait été avant la tragédie qui l'avait frappé. Elle avait eut peur qu'il s'attache trop à l'enfant et qu'il fasse n'importe quoi pour résoudre cette affaire. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'elle s'attache elle aussi à la petite fille. Et maintenant que c'était fait, elle était prête à tout, enfin presque tout, pour mettre ce monstre derrière les barreaux. Il ne méritait pas de ce promener librement dans les rues après ce qu'il avait fait à la famille de Peyson et les autres.

-" Lisbon ?" L'appela Jane, la sortant de ses pensées.

-" Un problème Jane ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-" C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça" sourit-il, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres avant elle.

-" Je vais bien Jane" tenta-t-elle vainement de le rassurer.

-" Inutile de me mentir Lisbon, je sais que tu t'inquiètes" il s'assit sur son canapé, à côté de la jeune femme. " Et pour te rassurer, je m'inquiète aussi."

-" Toi ? L'homme qui ne s'inquiète jamais de rien."

-" Détrompe- toi, je m'inquiète beaucoup, surtout pour toi" avoua-t-il. " J'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne un jour à toi, qu'il m'enlève encore ce que j'ai de plus précieux." Il fit une pause et Lisbon se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. " Je tiens à toi Lisbon, tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Alors oui, moi aussi je m'inquiète."

-" Je… Jane je sais que tu as peur qu'il s'en prenne à l'un d'entre nous, à moi" se reprit-elle, " mais je veux encore te rappeler que nous sommes tous flics et que nous pouvons nous défendre. Mais je comprends ton inquiétude et je ne te le reproche pas. Alors oui, je m'inquiète toujours. Mais aujourd'hui c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète."

-" Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète tant que ça ?"

-" J'ai peur que tes sentiments pour Peyson te fassent faire une bêtise, j'ai peur que tu veuilles venger ce qu'Anderson a fait à sa famille."

-" Je t'ai promis de faire attention et de ne pas faire de bêtises. Fais-moi confiance Lisbon."

-" J'ai confiance en toi Jane mais…"

-" Alors laisse-moi faire. Et puis Cho sera avec moi."

A la mention de son agent, Lisbon tourna la tête pour voir que ses trois collègues n'étaient pas en vue.

-" Ils préparent le dossier que nous avons contre Anderson" l'informa-t-il. " Pendant que tu étais perdue dans tes pensées, Van Pelt a trouvé quelques irrégularités dans les finances d'Anderson et les autres ont décidé de travailler là-dessus avant d'aller le voir."

-" Je n'étais pas perdue dans mes pensées" s'offusqua-t-elle.

-" Bon, disons que tu réfléchissais alors" sourit Jane.

Lisbon lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en souriant. Il avait raison, elle s'était vraiment laissé distraire par ses pensées et ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Elle savait pourquoi ça lui arrivait aujourd'hui, c'était à cause de Jane. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle sentait que ses sentiments envers lui étaient en train de changer.

-" Bon, assez discuté nous avons du travail" lui dit-elle en se levant.

-" Je vous suis patron."

Ils se levèrent pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Ils lui expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient apprit sur Anderson et c'était gros. Lors de l'une de ses enquêtes, il était tombé sur quelque chose qu'il avait décidé d'utiliser. Ayant des problèmes d'argent, il avait proposé à l'homme en question de garder le silence contre une importante somme. Ça avait bien fonctionné, alors il avait commencé à chercher des informations sur plusieurs personnes et groupes déjà surveillés par la police. Il leurs permettaient ainsi de ne pas être inquiétés et lui se remplissait les poches.

Van Pelt avait également trouvé le lien entre les Romero et Anderson. Joshua Romero n'était pas seulement ami avec Steven Tanner, mais il était également dans la police et il était tombé par hasard sur quelque chose impliquant Anderson. Il en avait informé Tanner et c'est-ce qui avait été son erreur. Il avait ainsi condamné sa famille et si sa fille n'avait pas été chez les Tanner ce soir là, elle serait morte avec sa femme et lui. En effet, Anderson savait que Kelly et Peyson étaient les meilleures amies et qu'elles se disaient tout. Si Anderson ne s'en était pas prit à eux plus tôt, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le soupçonne. Il avait juste attendu une bonne occasion et Beckett avait été parfait pour endosser les meurtres des Tanner et des Romero.

Tout était lié finalement, absolument tout. Anderson avait réfléchit à tout. Malheureusement, il devait aussi savoir qu'une des fillettes était encore en vie et pensait que c'était Kelly. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devrait vouloir finir le travail et s'il s'était arrangé pour faire tuer les deux hommes qu'il avait embauché, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Il comptait s'en occuper lui-même. Comment et quand ? Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Mais ils trouveraient, personne ne laisserait cet homme s'en prendre à Peyson.

-" Très bien, Cho et Jane vous allez voir Anderson" ordonna Lisbon. " Van Pelt, tu continue tes recherches avec l'aide de Rigsby. Je veux un dossier parfait à présenter au procureur. Moi je vais aller voir Bertram et le tenir au courant de tout ça."

Tout le monde se leva et se mit au travail, mais alors que Jane allait partir, Lisbon le retint par le bras. Cho se tourna vers lui et le mentaliste lui fit comprendre qu'il le rejoindrait à la voiture. L'asiatique comprit de quoi il s'agissait et s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant ainsi ses collègues. Lisbon entraîna Jane dans son bureau et alla directement s'asseoir sur le canapé où il la rejoignit.

-" Si tu veux encore me dire de faire attention c'est inutile" tenta-t-il avec un sourire.

-" Je sais, mais avec toutes ces nouvelles informations je te le demande encore" précisa-t-elle. " Fait vraiment attention, il est plus dangereux que nous le pensions et très intelligent aussi."

-" Pas autant que moi."

-" Jane, je suis sérieuse" le gronda-t-elle.

-" Je sais Lisbon et crois-moi, je ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré" promit-il. " Je vais lui poser quelques questions, et je vais trouver comment le faire s'incriminer sans que cela ne tourne mal. Et puis si jamais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, Cho sera là en renfort."

-" Okay. Alors on se voit plus tard" lui dit-elle enfin. " Et ce soir nous irons manger avec Peyson. Si tout se passe, nous pourrons commencer à lui chercher une famille d'accueil."

-" Alors à ce soir."

Alors qu'ils se levaient et se dirigeaient vers la porte du bureau, Jane s'arrêta et se retourna vers Lisbon. Elle le regarda en levant un sourcil, surprise de son arrêt soudain. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'agent sentit son souffle se faire rare, son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine et elle sentit la chaleur l'envahir sous l'intensité de son regard. Jane se rapprocha encore un peu jusqu'à venir frôler sa joue de ses lèvres. Elle sentit ensuite sa main venir se poser dans son dos et instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

Ce baiser était si intense, si tendre. Un simple baiser sur la joue, mais qui voulait dire tant de choses. Finalement, Jane s'écarta d'elle mais posa son front sur le sien. Elle avait encore les yeux clos, elle ne se rappelait même pas les avoir fermés. Elle finit par les rouvrir et tomba dans ceux de son collègue. Elle serait bien restée ainsi pendant longtemps, mais Jane devait partir, alors elle le poussa gentiment vers la porte.

-" Cho t'attend" lui rappela-t-elle en voyant son regard un peu blessé. " On parlera de tout ça quand tu reviendras."

-" Très bien, mais je tiens à te dire que je ne regrette pas" précisa-t-il.

-" Moi non plus" sourit-elle.

Jane lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son collègue à la voiture. Lisbon resta encore quelques instants à le regarder avant de retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Jane l'avait embrassé sur la joue, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça, elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire pour lui. Alors elle chassa toutes ces pensées pour le moment et se concentra sur l'affaire en cours. Ils en parleraient ce soir, lorsque tout serait finit et elle saurait enfin pourquoi il lui avait embrassée la joue.

**- oooo -**

La voiture se gara devant la demeure de Logan Anderson et les deux hommes en sortirent. Cho passa devant, Jane à sa suite. Ils s'étaient mit d'accord, Cho serait celui à parler et Jane ne ferait qu'observer, au début. Il poserait ses questions plus tard, lorsque son collègue lui ferait signe de le faire, pas avant. C'était quelque chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, car il faisait toujours les choses comme il l'entendait. Mais cette fois, les choses étaient différentes et il était prêt à suivre les règles. Pour Peyson, il suivrait les règles, et pour Lisbon. Il voulait lui prouver que cette affaire ne l'avait pas autant affecté, qu'il était encore capable de faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

Les deux hommes frappèrent à la porte et attendirent une réponse qui ne vint pas. Cho frappa de nouveau, mais toujours rien. Curieux, Jane chercha à voir quelque chose à travers la fenêtre à côté de la porte d'entrée, mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était le long couloir sombre. Il n'y avait personne, aucun doute. Le mentaliste se tourna vers son collègue qui hocha la tête avant de sortir son téléphone et de composer le numéro de Lisbon.

-" Il n'y a personne patron" dit-il lorsqu'elle décrocha.

-" Dans ce cas, allez voir à son bureau, peut-être qu'il s'y trouve" proposa-t-elle.

-" Bien, je vous rappelle pour vous tenir au courant."

Puis il raccrocha et se tourna vers Jane.

-" On va à son bureau" dit-il simplement.

-" Okay, on y va."

Les deux hommes retournèrent à la voiture et partirent. Ils en auraient pour un moment, les bureaux se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la ville. Aujourd'hui il y avait une sorte de manifestation en centre ville, ce qui voulait dire que la circulation serait très difficile. Jane savait qu'il devrait prendre son mal en patience, même s'il lui tardait de voir enfin l'homme et le faire craquer. Il avait détruit la vie d'une petite fille et tout ça pour quoi : de l'argent. Il ne méritait pas de se balader librement, il méritait juste de finir en prison.

**- oooo -**

Son entrevue avec Bertram avait été plus courte qu'elle ne le pensait et maintenant elle se trouvait dans son bureau. Rigsby et Van Pelt travaillaient encore sur le dossier contre Anderson, ils y mettaient beaucoup de cœur. Les deux agents voulaient autant qu'elle que cet homme finisse en prison. Un coup de téléphone la sortit une fois de plus de ses pensées et elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit Cho qui la rappelle, mais ce n'est pas son nom qui apparut sur l'écran.

-" Agent Lisbon" répondit-elle.

-" C'est l'agent Scanlon" entendit-elle.

-" Il y a un problème ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

-" Non, mais Peyson veut vous voir" expliqua-t-elle. " Je crois qu'elle a peur et il n'y a que vous et Mr Jane qui sachiez la consoler. Je peux la protéger, mais pas chasser sa peur, je suis désolée."

-" Aucun soucis, j'arrive tout de suite."

-" Je vous attends."

L'agent raccrocha, prit ses affaires et quitta son bureau. Elle informa ses collègues de son départ et descendit à sa voiture. Par chance, elle n'avait pas besoin de passer par le centre ville pour se rendre à la maison, ce qui lui ferait gagner du temps. C'était un peu étrange pour elle, quitter le bureau pour aller consoler un témoin protégé. Mais ce témoin n'était pas comme les autres, c'était une petite fille terrifiée et elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la rassurer.

Lisbon ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie à l'aise avec les enfants, mais avec Peyson c'était différent. Elle se sentait différente depuis qu'elle s'occupait de cette affaire et surtout depuis que Jane s'était rapproché d'elle. Depuis le début de cette affaire elle avait remarqué qu'il avait changé, qu'il laissait ressortir son côté paternel pour aider la fillette. Mais depuis cet après-midi, depuis ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné sur la joue, elle avait vu une autre partie de lui qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

Elle arriva rapidement, sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison. Elle ne fit même pas attention à la voiture qui se gara un peu plus loin, ni à l'homme derrière le volant. Elle entra dans la maison dans l'intention de rassurer la fillette et elle eut juste le temps de fermer la porte avant qu'une furie blonde se jette sur elle. Lisbon la rattrapa de justesse et souleva l'enfant dans ses bras.

-" Que se passe-t-il Peyson ?" Demanda doucement Lisbon en serrant la petite fille dans ses bras.

-" Je voulais te voir" avoua-t-elle.

-" Pourquoi ?"

-" Je sais pas" dit-elle en haussant les épaules. " J'avais un peu peur et je voulais te voir. Je sais que tu travailles, mais…"

-" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser" la rassura Lisbon. " Allez viens, on va s'asseoir dans le salon et tu me raconteras ce qui te fait peur."

L'agent Scanlon les regarda s'installer sur le canapé avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle savait que l'agent avait beaucoup de travail, mais la petite fille avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment et Scanlon avait bien vu à quel point l'agent comptait pour elle. Elle savait aussi que pour Lisbon, Peyson était plus que le témoin d'une affaire, qu'elle avait autant besoin d'elle que la fillette. C'était étrange de voir la grande agent Lisbon s'occuper d'une enfant ainsi, mais après tout, cela faisait des années qu'elle travaillait avec Patrick Jane et cet homme était pour beaucoup un grand enfant. Elle avait donc de l'entraînement.

Scanlon alla dans la cuisine pour préparer des boissons lorsqu'elle entendit des coups à la porte. L'agent en elle reprit le dessus, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quiconque vienne ici et si ça avait été Jane, il serait entré directement. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait se méfier. Elle posa la main sur son arme et tourna la tête vers Lisbon qui comprit immédiatement et entraîna la fillette avec elle vers la chambre. Avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans le couloir, Scanlon put voir le visage terrifié de la petite fille.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et regarda à travers le judas. Il n'y avait personne devant la porte et son instinct lui dit de se méfier. Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter de se prendre la porte dans le visage alors que l'inconnu l'ouvrait avec force. Elle tomba en arrière et se cogna durement la tête sur le sol. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage de l'homme et tout devint noir.

Dans la chambre, Lisbon avait caché Peyson dans le placard et la petite fille retint bravement ses larmes de peur. L'agent lui sourit pour la rassurer, bien qu'elle sache que ça ne serve à rien. Elle referma la porte, sortit son arme et se dirigea doucement vers le couloir. Elle tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien. Elle sortit donc de la chambre, mais alors qu'elle allait avancer dans le couloir, elle vit une ombre et elle se faufila rapidement dans la seconde chambre. Si l'homme venait pour Peyson, ce qui ne faisait aucun doute, alors elle devait le tenir éloigné le plus possible.

Elle sortit son téléphone, composa le numéro de Cho et attendit qu'il réponde, ce qui ne tarda pas.

-" Anderson est là" souffla-t-elle.

-" On arrive" répondit Cho alors qu'il mettait sur haut parleur.

-" Où est Peyson ?" Demanda Jane.

-" Cachée, elle ne risque rien" rassura-t-elle.

-" Cache-toi Lisbon" reprit Jane. " Ne tente rien avant qu'on arrive."

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire. Comme si elle allait prendre des risques. Mais elle pouvait le comprendre, il avait peur pour la sécurité de Peyson. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, personne ne pourrait protéger l'enfant.

-" Je sais que vous êtes là agent Lisbon" entendit-elle provenant du couloir. " Vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher bien longtemps et lorsque j'en aurais finis avec vous, je m'occuperais de Kelly."

Il ne savait toujours pas que Kelly était morte et que c'était Peyson qui se cachait dans le placard de la chambre. De toute façon ça ne changeait rien. Il voulait se débarrasser d'un témoin gênant, que ce soit Kelly ou Peyson.

-" Encore quelques minutes Lisbon" lui dit Jane. " On est bientôt arrivé."

-" Faites vite" demanda-t-elle, tentant de masquer la tension dans sa voix.

Avant que Jane n'ait le temps de lui répondre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Anderson entra dans la pièce, un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

-" Bonjour agent Lisbon" salua-t-il.

Elle eut juste le temps de cacher son téléphone derrière un cadre sur la commode avant qu'Anderson ne le voit et elle lui fit face, se dressant fièrement devant lui.

-" Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça Anderson" assura-t-elle, sans peur dans la voix.

-" C'est-ce que vous croyez, mais personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'arriver à mes fins. Vous êtes seule face à moi et je sais que vous pensez que parce que vous êtes flic vous pourrez me neutraliser. Mais j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous agent, vous n'y arriverez pas."

Lisbon savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seule. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était flic, elle pouvait se défendre. Mais elle se trouvait coincée dans cette chambre sans porte de sortie et elle ne pouvait pas partir en laissant Peyson seule dans la pièce à côté. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que Cho arrive. Et comme pour la rassurer, elle entendit une voiture s'arrêter dans un crissement de pneus devant la maison. Toute sa confiance revint au galop et elle put voir sur le visage d'Anderson que sa confiance commençait à le quitter.

Il raffermit sa prise sur son arme, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'agent. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à achever ce pour quoi il était venu, mais il ne se laisserait pas prendre comme ça. Alors qu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir et des pas se rapprocher dans le couloir, il prit sa décision. Lisbon comprit ce qui allait se passer et deux coups de feux se firent entendre dans la chambre, suivit d'un cri.

-" LISBON!" Hurla Jane alors qu'il arrivait derrière Cho dans la chambre.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N****: je sais, c'est pas sympa de couper maintenant. C'est fait exprès. **

**Je vous posterais rapidement la suite, je vous le promets.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 06/08/13_


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour a tous chers lecteurs.**

**Je sais, encore une fois j'ai beaucoup de retard pour poster ce chapitre et comme toujours mon excuse est le boulot. J'aimerais vraiment en avoir une autre, ça voudrait dire que j'ai autre chose dans la vie que mon travail.**

**Merci vraiment a tous pour vos commentaires, ça me fait drôlement plaisir. Et ce que je vais vous dire vous fera certainement plaisir aussi: la suite de cette fic, intitulée **_La vengeance d'un homme, _**est bientôt finit et je commencerais a la poster lorsque celle-ci sera finit.**

**Bonne lecture a tous,**

_Sweety_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

-" LISBON!" Hurla Jane alors qu'il arrivait derrière Cho dans la chambre.

Jane n'osait pas faire un pas, il en était incapable. Là, devant lui sur le sol de la chambre se trouvaient deux corps immobiles. Il ne savait pas si elle allait bien, il ne voyait pas de sang mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'y fier. Un grognement le sortit de sa torpeur et il se jeta au sol à côté de Lisbon.

-" Lisbon, ça va ?" S'enquit-il, l'inquiétude parfaitement reconnaissable dans sa voix.

-" Oui, un peu mal au dos mais ça va" le rassura-t-elle en se redressant. " Cho, comment va Anderson ?" Voulut-elle savoir.

-" Il sera rétablit pour son procès" l'informa-t-il en menottant l'homme qu'il souleva rudement. " Je l'emmène à la voiture."

-" Okay, emmènes-le à l'hôpital et s'il ne va pas trop mal, ramènes-le au CBI, on te rejoindra plus tard" ordonna-t-elle.

Cho acquiesça et s'éloigna dans le couloir avec Anderson qui se plaignait d'avoir mal au bras. Mais l'agent ne fit pas attention à ses jérémiades. Jane aida Lisbon à se lever et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il défit rapidement les boutons du bas de sa chemise. Lisbon se mit à rougir un peu, elle ne s'habituerait jamais à ça. Ses mains étaient douces, elle voyait bien qu'il cherchait à ne pas lui faire mal et qu'il s'en voulait de la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais son inquiétude était si grande qu'il ne pouvait résister. Il souleva ensuite la chemise, mettant à nu son ventre plat et il put voir une partie de son soutien gorge. Il put également voir le pansement dû à sa blessure de la veille et il grimaça. Il ignora le soutien gorge de la jeune femme, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir l'endroit où la balle aurait dut se trouver si elle n'avait pas été si rapide. Il put voir un léger hématome apparaître sur sa peau blanche et il y passa les doigts sans même s'en rendre compte.

Lisbon frissonna et repoussa gentiment sa main. Il releva alors les yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent et l'agent rougit. Jane laissa donc retomber la chemise sur le corps de sa collègue et l'aida à marcher jusqu'au salon, bien qu'elle soit capable de le faire seule. Elle avait comprit que Jane s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle et rien que pour lui faire plaisir et le rassurer, elle le laissa faire. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la pièce où ils trouvèrent l'agent Scanlon assise sur le canapé, se massant la tête.

-" Vous allez bien ?" S'enquit Lisbon en s'approchant d'elle.

-" Un petit coup à la tête, mais ça va aller" rassura la jeune femme. " Et vous ? J'ai entendu deux coups de feux et je viens de voir passer l'agent Cho avec Anderson qui me semble être blessé."

-" Oh, ce n'est rien. J'ai étais plus rapide que lui."

-" Et bien je béni votre rapidité agent Lisbon" sourit Scanlon.

-" Moi aussi" ajouta Jane, ce qui attira l'attention des deux femmes.

Jane se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, plongea son regard dans celui de Lisbon et lui fit comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Elle lui sourit et son visage changea soudainement, ce qui inquiéta Jane.

-" Peyson !" S'exclama-t-elle.

-" Elle est toujours dans le placard ?" Demanda Jane en l'aidant à se lever.

-" Je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas en sortir" répondit-elle simplement.

-" Alors elle doit encore y être et elle doit être terrifiée."

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre, comme quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'ils l'avaient découverte après la mort de sa famille. Cette fois par contre ce fut Lisbon qui ouvrit la porte et se pencha vers la fillette. Peyson leva des yeux larmoyants vers l'agent et lui tendit les bras. Lisbon l'attrapa et la serra contre son corps, ignorant le pic de douleur qui lui traversa le ventre. Deux fois en deux jours, elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

Jane posa une main sur son épaule et passa son autre bras autour de la fillette. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle avait eut si peur. Mais elle était sauve, Patrick et Teresa l'avaient sauvée. Elle leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, tenta un pauvre sourire et Lisbon le lui rendit. Elle en offrit ensuite un à Jane et ce dernier se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son front.

-" Ça va ma puce ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Oncle Logan est plus là ?" S'enquit la fillette dont les yeux reflétaient encore de la peur.

-" Non il n'est plus là" la rassura Lisbon. " Tu es en sécurité maintenant, plus personne ne te fera de mal."

-" C'est vrai ?"

-" Oui c'est vrai Peyson" ajouta Jane. " Il ne te fera jamais de mal."

-" Et… Maintenant… je vais aller où ?"

Jane tourna la tête vers Lisbon, lui posant silencieusement la même question. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle était prise au dépourvu. La jeune femme savait qu'elle allait devoir rapidement trouver une famille pour Peyson, c'était ce qui était prévu depuis le début. Et puis c'était son travail, mais cette fois était différente. Jamais encore elle ne s'était à ce point attaché à un témoin. Mais il était tellement difficile de résister à ce petit minois. Peyson Tanner était une adorable petite fille, personne ne pouvait lui résister.

-" Alors ?" Demanda Peyson, sortant Lisbon de ses réflexions.

L'agent reporta son attention sur l'enfant, lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Elle ne lui mentirait pas, même si la vérité lui ferait mal.

-" Je ne sais pas encore ma puce" avoua Lisbon. " Je vais rapidement te trouver une famille qui prendra soin de toi, mais ça peut prendre du temps."

-" Alors je vais rester avec Mme Scanlon ?" Voulut-elle savoir.

-" Malheureusement non Peyson" et devant le regard interrogateur de la petite fille, elle ajouta: " L'agent Scanlon était là pour te protéger et maintenant elle va devoir retourner à son travail."

-" Mais alors, je vais aller où ?" S'inquiéta Peyson.

Lisbon tourna les yeux vers Jane, lui demandant de l'aide du regard. Il attrapa donc Peyson qu'il déposa sur ses genoux et l'enfant leva les yeux vers lui.

-" Peyson, tu sais quand les enfants n'ont plus de parents ils vont dans un endroit où des gens prennent soin d'eux en attendant de leur trouver des familles" commença-t-il. " Et c'est là que tu vas aller."

-" Pourquoi je peux pas rester avec vous" sanglota-t-elle.

-" C'est comme ça Peyson et on ne peut rien y faire" souffla Jane.

-" Mais je veux pas partir là-bas, je veux rester avec vous deux, je veux plus être toute seule."

Le cœur de Lisbon se serra en voyant la petite fille pleurer. Elle retint difficilement ses larmes, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer si faible devant Jane, pas maintenant. Et en parlant de Jane, en posant les yeux sur lui, elle put voir que pour lui aussi c'était difficile. Il avait les yeux brillants, il voulait autant qu'elle se montrer fort, mais elle voyait bien que ça lui faisait mal.

L'agent s'approcha donc de Peyson, lui attrapa la main et la serra gentiment dans la sienne. L'enfant leva des yeux rouges vers elle, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire qui lui briserait un peu plus le cœur. Mais au lieu de parler, Lisbon tira la petite fille contre elle et Peyson l'entoura de ses bras. Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, sans dire un mot, se tenant simplement l'un contre l'autre. Puis, finalement Lisbon s'écarta assez de Peyson pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-" Ecoutes moi bien Peyson." Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. " Je sais que tu as peur, que tu ne veux pas qu'on te laisse et crois-moi, si je pouvais-je te garderais avec moi."

-" Alors pourquoi tu le fais pas ?" S'enquit la fillette.

-" Parce que je ne peux pas" souffla Lisbon. " J'ai un travail qui me prend beaucoup de temps. Et tu as besoin d'une vie stable, chose que tu ne pourrais pas avoir avec moi" voyant la fillette baisser la tête, elle ajouta: " Mais on continuera de se voir, aussi souvent que possible."

-" C'est vrai ?" L'espoir venait de renaître dans les yeux de l'enfant.

-" Je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi" avoua l'agent.

-" Moi non plus" certifia Jane.

-" Alors… Je vais aller dans cet endroit avec tout les autres enfants pour combien de temps" Demanda encore la petite fille, résignée.

-" Je ferai de mon mieux pour que ce ne soit pas trop long, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide chez qui tu iras vivre" reprit Lisbon. " Il y a des gens compétents qui s'occupent de ça. Ils connaissent beaucoup de familles et ils trouveront la meilleure pour que tu te sentes bien."

-" Je vais aller dans une autre ville ?" La peur fit son retour dans ses yeux.

-" Ça non plus je ne le sais pas" répondit Lisbon. " Mais même si tu dois aller dans une autre ville, ça ne nous empêchera pas de venir te voir."

-" Et maintenant" coupa Jane, " si nous allions nous changer ?"

-" On va où ?" Questionna Peyson en se levant, sans lâcher la main de Lisbon.

-" Je vous emmène manger en ville" répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-" Jane, je ne peux pas" intervint Lisbon, " J'ai du travail qui m'attend, un interrogatoire à mener."

Jane s'arrêta de marcher pour fixer Lisbon. Elle avait besoin de repos et de penser à autre chose, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait vraiment se détendre que lorsque toute cette histoire serait terminée. Alors, aussi difficile que cela soit pour lui à cet instant, il hocha la tête et entraîna Peyson avec lui qui ne dit rien.

Lisbon resta seule un moment dans la chambre, repensant à tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Elle comprenait la peur de la fillette, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait ressentir à cet instant pour l'avoir ressenti elle-même lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Se retrouver seule, sans parents pour prendre soin de vous. Mais à la différence de Peyson, elle avait eut ses frères avec elle, tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille. Elle avait prit soin d'eux autant que possible et ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti.

Maintenant, elle avait une bonne carrière et ses frères avaient tous fait leurs vies. Elle ne les voyait pas assez souvent à son goût, mais elle était très fière d'eux. Ils étaient la preuve que même sans parents, avec beaucoup d'amour on pouvait devenir quelqu'un de bien. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs et rejoignit les autres dans le salon. Peyson avait déjà mit sa veste et Jane aidait l'agent Scanlon à en faire autant. Elle leur souhaita de bien s'amuser et, lorsqu'ils furent sortit, elle se promit de finir ce qu'elle avait à faire au plus vite. Elle voulait pouvoir passer du temps avec Peyson avant qu'elle ne soit emmenée par les services sociaux.

Elle quitta donc l'appartement, monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers le CBI. Logan Anderson allait regretter d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Elle allait le faire regretter d'avoir brisé la vie de la petite fille. Bien entendu elle ne ferait rien d'illégal, elle n'était pas de ce genre là. Mais elle lui ferait comprendre qu'à partir de maintenant, sa vie allait être un enfer. Elle avait assez de connaissances pour lui faire regretter son geste, même en prison et pour une fois elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir, histoire de lui faire la peur de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner une chose pareille, mais lui faire peur, elle était pour. Cet homme avait traumatisé une fillette de huit ans en faisant tuer toute sa famille devant elle, il devait voir ce que cela faisait d'avoir peur pour sa vie.

C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle arriva sur le parking du CBI et qu'elle monta à son étage où elle trouva ses collègues, discutant de l'affaire. Cho vint à sa rencontre, lui expliqua ce qu'avait dit le médecin, puis l'informa qu'Anderson attendait en salle d'interrogatoire. Elle suivit donc son agent et, ensemble, ils allèrent finaliser cette affaire. Elle ne doutait pas qu'avec le dossier que Van Pelt et Rigsby avaient monté, l'homme n'était pas prêt de sortir de prison.

**- oooo -**

Logan Anderson regardait fixement la femme en face de lui, une lueur noire dans le regard. Il lui en voulait, plus qu'il n'en avait voulut à son meilleur ami Steven Tanner. Et Steven était mort, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup. Mais cette femme, il voulait faire pire que la tuer. Il voulait la faire souffrir, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se mettait pas sur la route de Logan Anderson, qui que l'on soit.

Et maintenant, à cause d'elle, il se retrouvait là, assis sur cette chaise, dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Et Kelly ? Elle était libre de vivre tranquillement sa vie. C'était injuste. Mais cette injustice serait réparée, il n'en doutait pas. Donc, pour le moment il était là et attendait de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

-" Mr Anderson" commença Lisbon d'une voix professionnelle. " J'ai pus voir dans votre dossier que vous êtes quelqu'un d'important."

Il garda le silence, alors elle continua.

-" Vous vous êtes fait une bonne réputation du côté de la mafia. Vous savez beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de gens et j'en connais à qui ça ne plaira pas de savoir que vous avez été arrêté."

Il ne dit toujours rien, mais ses yeux lancèrent à l'agent des éclairs de colère. Il savait où elle voulait en venir et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Si cela était possible, il détesta encore plus cette femme qui se croyait supérieure à lui.

_Profites-en bien_, pensa-t-il, _la chance ne sera pas toujours de ton côté. Il te faudra payer pour ce que tu as fait._

-" Je n'ai finalement pas grand choses à vous dire" annonça-t-elle simplement, surprenant Anderson. " Nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin et avec ça vous allez passer de longues années aux frais de la société." Elle replia le dossier qui se trouvait devant elle, se leva et se retourna vers lui une fois devant la porte. " Je vous souhaite bonne chance en prison."

Puis elle sortit, laissant apparaître son sourire une fois la porte close. Cho, à la demande de sa patronne, avait attendu dans la pièce attenante à la salle d'interrogatoire. Il n'avait pas aimé, pas après ce que l'homme avait tenté de lui faire. Mais Lisbon savait comment obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et il avait accepté à la seule condition de surveiller les faits et gestes de l'homme à travers la vitre.

Maintenant, il ne leur fallait plus que faire passer le dossier au procureur et tout serait fini. L'affaire avait été résolue en moins d'une semaine, un record vu le nombre de victimes de l'homme. Et tout ça sans aucune paperasse supplémentaire, pour la plus grande joie de Lisbon. Elle ne serait pas obligée de passer la soirée ici à travailler et pourrait la passer avec Jane. Ils avaient encore des choses à se dire, elle lui avait promit une discussion et elle ne comptait pas revenir sur cette promesse.

Elle voulait savoir ce que tout cela signifiait pour lui, si elle était vraiment si importante dans sa vie. Il n'était pas du genre _'démonstration d'affection'_, pas plus qu'elle ne l'était. Alors qu'il l'embrasse sur la joue, à deux reprises, c'était si soudain, mais également si agréable. Bien entendu, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien se passer entre eux, pas tant que John Le Rouge serait libre et surtout en vie. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait peur de mourir des mains du tueur, elle savait qu'elle était sur sa liste depuis le jour où elle avait reprit l'affaire.

Le problème venait de Jane. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que même s'il ressentait quoi que ce soit pour elle, il n'irait pas plus loin. Il ne voudrait pas prendre le risque de la mettre en danger, même si elle l'était déjà. Elle avait bien tenté de lui faire comprendre, mais il ne voulait pas écouter. Alors ce soir elle tenterait encore de lui faire entendre raison.

Lisbon se mit immédiatement au travail afin de pouvoir rentrer au plus vite. Elle voulait également profiter de la petite Peyson avant que les services sociaux ne viennent la prendre. Avant l'interrogatoire, elle avait prit le temps d'appeler l'assistante sociale, lui expliquant rapidement la situation. La femme avait accepté de ne venir qu'a la fin du week-end, laissant ainsi du temps à l'agent pour préparer l'enfant. Lisbon savait que c'était la chose à faire, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ce serait facile. Elle devait se faire une raison.

Alors ce soir elle passerait la soirée avec Peyson et Jane, une agréable soirée. Elle offrirait à l'enfant un bon moment et lorsqu'elle l'aurait ramené sous la garde de l'agent Scanlon, qui avait gentiment accepté de continuer à veiller sur elle jusqu'à Dimanche, elle finirait la soirée avec Jane. Lorsqu'elle eut finit ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle prit ses affaires, quitta son bureau et alla rejoindre les autres.

-" Je vais vous laisser" annonça-t-elle à ses collègues qui levèrent la tête vers elle, " J'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir et je… Enfin… On se voit demain."

-" Euh patron, demain c'est Samedi" rappela timidement Rigsby.

-" Oh, oui c'est vrai" se souvint-elle, " Dans ce cas je vous revois tous Lundi. Passez un bon week-end."

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'ascenseur, impatiente de voir Peyson. Elle allait enfin pouvoir passer un vrai moment de liberté avec la fillette, sans avoir peur que quelqu'un la reconnaisse et s'en prenne à elle. Elle arriva rapidement à sa voiture, s'installa derrière le volant et partit en direction de son appartement pour se préparer.

**- oooo -**

Jane finissait de coiffer Peyson qui ne cessait de gesticuler. Ça lui faisait étrange de se prêter à ça, la dernière fois avait été avec sa petite Charlotte. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours aimé faire, coiffer ses beaux cheveux blonds et bouclés.

-" Peyson, tiens toi tranquille une minute s'il te plait" demanda-t-il.

-" Mais j'aime pas quand ça tire" se plaignit la fillette.

-" Uniquement parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger" ajouta Jane. " De plus, Teresa va bientôt arriver et je suppose que tu voudrais être prête à ce moment là."

Cela eut l'effet voulut, la fillette cessa immédiatement de bouger et attendit qu'il ait finit. Une fois fait, elle se leva et s'observa dans le miroir. Jane eut un petit sourire, ça lui rappelait Charlotte, elle agissait exactement de la même façon. Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et courut pour se jeter dans ses bras.

-" Merci" souffla-t-elle en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue.

-" De rien."

C'est à ce moment là qu'un coup à la porte attira l'attention de Peyson qui sauta des bras de Jane pour se précipiter vers la porte. Jane sourit une fois de plus. Cette petite fille lui manquerait beaucoup, c'était certain. Alors il se fit la promesse d'aller la voir aussi souvent que possible. Il rejoignit ensuite les autres dans le salon et vit Peyson expliquer à Lisbon comment Jane lui avait joliment attaché les cheveux. Elle expliqua aussi qu'elle avait choisit cette robe parce que c'était celle qu'il l'avait aidé à choisir lorsqu'ils étaient allés en ville ensemble.

Lisbon leva les yeux vers Jane et il put voir que pour elle aussi ce n'était pas facile. Elle avait ces petites étincelles dans les yeux, cette joie de se retrouver avec l'enfant. Mais aussi la tristesse de savoir que bientôt ils devraient se séparer. Il s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, s'attirant ainsi un faible sourire de remerciement.

De l'autre côté du salon, l'agent Scanlon les observait, comprenant que ce n'était pas facile pour eux. L'agent Lisbon lui avait demandé de prendre soin de la petite jusqu'à Dimanche, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec joie. Elle savait que Peyson était très attachée à l'agent Lisbon et son consultant et que c'était réciproque, elle comprenait donc que cette soirée soit importante pour eux.

-" Agent Scanlon" l'appela Lisbon. " Nous ne rentrerons pas trop tard."

-" Prenez votre temps" la rassura Scanlon. " Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire."

-" Peut-être voudriez-vous venir avec nous" suggéra Jane.

-" Oui, si ça vous dit" ajouta Lisbon.

-" Non, je préfère vous laisser entre vous" refusa-t-elle poliment.

-" C'est comme vous voulez. Bien, nous devrions y aller.

Lisbon attrapa la veste de Peyson puis l'aida à l'enfiler. Jane leur ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent, la fillette attrapant la main de l'agent jusqu'à la voiture. Mais alors que Jane allait s'installer du côté passager, Lisbon lui tendit les clés. Il leva des yeux intrigués vers elle et elle lui sourit.

-" Je sais que tu as envie de nous faire la surprise, alors autant le faire jusqu'au bout" expliqua-t-elle. " Et je promets de ne pas poser de question."

Cela apporta un grand sourire sur le visage de Jane qui prit les clés et alla s'installer derrière le volant. Il aurait bien voulut lui ouvrir la porte, comme un parfait gentleman, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de sa collègue. Ce soir, il voulait plaire à tout le monde, il voulait que cette soirée soit inoubliable. Il connaissait l'endroit parfait pour ça, simple et qui plairait certainement à Peyson.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et Jane gara la voiture sur le parking d'un fast-food. Il savait que ça plairait à la fois à Peyson mais aussi à Lisbon. Il connaissait la jeune femme par cœur et c'était le genre d'endroit qu'elle affectionnait. Il savait qu'elle aimait aussi diner au restaurant, mais pas trop souvent. Il avait d'ailleurs une idée derrière la tête, mais il préférait ne rien dire pour le moment.

Peyson attrapa la main de Jane lorsqu'ils avancèrent vers le bâtiment et sautilla gaiement. Elle se rendait compte elle aussi que bientôt elle devrait leur dire au revoir et qu'elle devrait partir vivre chez des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais elle connaissait Teresa, enfin un peu. Elle savait qu'elle irait chez des gens bien, Teresa s'en assurerait. Alors elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Elle avait un peu parlé avec Patrick lorsqu'il la préparait et elle avait finit par comprendre que ce n'était pas si mal. Beaucoup d'enfants vivaient dans des familles qui n'étaient pas la leur et tout se passait bien. Il n'y avait pas de raisons que ça se passe mal pour elle.

Jane souriait de toutes ses dents. Il était heureux en ce moment, avec Peyson et avec Lisbon. Il aurait tant voulut pouvoir vivre des moments comme celui-ci plus souvent, être libre d'aimer quelqu'un sans peur. Il savait que ça ne pourrait pas lui arriver avant longtemps, mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Un jour il aurait cette chance, et lorsque ce jour arriverait, il avait l'espoir que Lisbon accepte d'être avec lui.

Peyson le tira par la main, attirant ainsi son attention. Il baissa la tête et la fillette lui montra l'air de jeu avec un petit regard suppliant. Il leva les yeux vers Lisbon qui haussa juste les épaules. Alors il lui sourit en lui donnant l'autorisation et il la surveilla du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il attendait son tour pour commander avec Lisbon. Lorsque enfin ce fut leur tour, il rappela la petite fille qui arriva en courant.

-" Tu veux quoi ma puce ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Je veux un burger, avec des frites, et un soda" répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

-" Et toi Lisbon ?" S'enquit-il.

-" Tu as vraiment besoin de me demander" sourit-elle. " Toi qui me connais si bien."

-" Ce n'était pas vraiment une question" ajouta-t-il avec le même sourire.

Le jeune homme derrière la caisse attendait en silence que les clients devant lui aient prit leur décision. Il avait l'habitude des familles, mais celle-ci semblait différente. Il pouvait voir qu'ils étaient tous très proches, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment une famille.

-" Très bien" s'exclama alors Jane. " Ce sera donc un menu enfant, avec burger, frites et soda" ajouta-t-il en regardant Peyson, " et deux menus pour adulte avec la même chose."

-" Bien Mr" répondit le jeune serveur en notant sur sa caisse la commande.

Jane paya, malgré les protestations de Lisbon et une fois qu'ils eurent tout, il porta le plateau jusqu'à une table libre. Et comme quelques jours plus tôt, ils mangèrent en discutant joyeusement. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Peyson s'éclipsa pour aller jouer avec les autres enfants, laissant Jane et Lisbon seuls à la table.

-" Elle va me manquer" dit soudain Lisbon.

-" Moi aussi" avoua Jane. " Je me suis attaché à elle."

-" C'est-ce que je craignais, mais on ne peut pas contrôler nos sentiments." Elle se tourna vers Jane. " J'aimerais qu'on parle ce soir, toi et moi."

-" Je sais de quoi tu veux parler, et je pense moi aussi que nous avons besoin d'en parler."

-" Mais pas maintenant, c'est le moment de Peyson, je veux qu'elle profite au maximum de la soirée."

-" Je suis d'accord. Profitons de notre temps avec elle avant de la ramener. As-tu des nouvelles de l'assistante sociale ? Sais-tu où elle va aller ?"

-" Je n'en sais rien pour le moment, elle va aller dans un foyer pour un temps, mais pas trop longtemps j'espère."

-" Je l'espère aussi. Elle est tellement gentille, j'aimerais qu'elle puisse avoir une vie heureuse et je ne pense pas qu'elle le sera vraiment si elle reste dans un foyer."

-" Elle mérite d'être heureuse." Lisbon regarda sa montre. " Il est temps d'y aller."

L'agent se leva et alla chercher la fillette qui, contre toute attente, la suivit sans un mot. Contrairement aux autres enfants, elle n'insista pas pour rester jouer. Aucun doute, cette petite s'en sortirait. Elle était forte et courageuse et ne se laissait pas abattre. Lisbon était fière de l'avoir rencontrée et ne voulait surtout pas la perdre de vue, même si l'affaire était close.

Elles rejoignirent Jane et ensemble, ils retournèrent à la voiture. Une fois rentrés, Peyson voulut rester avec eux un moment, refusant d'aller au lit, mais un bâillement trahi son état de fatigue. Toutefois, Lisbon l'accompagna dans la chambre pour l'aider à se changer. Jane resta donc dans le salon avec l'agent Scanlon. Cette dernière avait passé la soirée à se reposer, profitant du calme de l'appartement.

-" Alors, l'assistante sociale doit venir bientôt ?" Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Jane.

-" D'après Lisbon elle va venir Dimanche et Peyson ira dans un foyer en attendant de lui trouver une famille" répondit-il. " Mais je croyais que vous le saviez ?"

-" Je le savais, mais je pensais que vous changeriez d'avis" précisa-t-elle.

-" Comment ça, changer d'avis ?" Voulut savoir Jane.

-" Et bien, j'ai pus voir depuis le début à quel point vous êtes proche de Peyson, vous et l'agent Lisbon" expliqua-t-elle. " Je pensais que vous voudriez la prendre en charge. Vous semblez tellement l'aimer cette petite."

-" Pour être honnête, je l'ai envisagé" avoua Jane. " Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas une vie stable et c'est-ce dont elle à le plus besoin."

-" Je vois. Ecoutez, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète" s'excusa Scanlon.

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas" la rassura-t-il.

Lisbon arriva à ce moment-là et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de son collègue. Elle avait les yeux brillants et Jane comprit qu'elle tentait de se montrer forte. Il posa une main sur son bras pour la réconforter. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, il ressentait la même chose et il décida alors de partir. Il se leva, entraînant Lisbon avec lui et souhaita bonne nuit à l'agent Scanlon avant de sortir de l'appartement.

**- oooo -**

Assis sur le canapé du salon de Lisbon, Jane réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. Depuis le début de cette affaire tout avait changé pour lui. Il avait eut du mal au début, lorsqu'il avait vu le corps de la petite Kelly. Il avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait pas travailler sur cette affaire, même s'il avait soutenu le contraire. Mais avec le temps, il avait comprit que c'était le contraire. En découvrant la petite Peyson dans ce placard, en la voyant si fragile et vulnérable, il avait comprit qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. Il avait donc mit sa tristesse de côté pour se montrer fort pour eux deux.

Mais contre toute attente, Lisbon s'était bien plus investie dans cette affaire que dans n'importe quelle autre. Il avait donc tenté de se montrer fort pour Peyson et Lisbon. Et maintenant, la petite fille allait partir et il savait qu'il aurait du mal à s'en remettre, ainsi que Lisbon. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer, mais elle s'était tellement attachée à la petite fille qu'il lui était difficile de lui dire au revoir. Elle allait pourtant devoir le faire et Jane savait qu'elle aurait besoin de lui.

Il se leva pour la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle y était depuis plusieurs minutes et il se demandait ce qui lui prenait autant de temps pour faire du thé et du café. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il trouva la jeune femme appuyée contre le plan de travail, la tête basse. Il crut un instant qu'elle pleurait, mais se ravisa bien vite. Elle était juste perdue dans ses pensées et il jugea bon de l'en sortir. Il s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-" Jane ? Un problème ?"

-" Tu es là depuis un moment et je m'inquiétais un peu" expliqua-t-il.

-" Oh, excuse-moi. C'est prêt mais… je crois que c'est froid maintenant."

-" Ce n'est rien, viens donc dans le salon avec moi."

-" Mais…"

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et l'entraîna avec lui dans le salon puis la fit asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et garda sa main dans la sienne. Lisbon baissa les yeux vers leurs mains avant de les remonter vers son visage pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Pour la première fois, l'agent put voir que le masque qu'il portait toujours n'était plus là. Seul restait l'honnêteté et la sincérité sur son visage et cela fit un peu peur à Lisbon. Elle n'était pas du tout habituée à ça et elle avait peur de dire ou faire quelque chose de travers.

Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, ne supportant plus son regard et allait se lever lorsqu'il la retint par le bras. Il la força à reprendre sa place sur le canapé et, sans même savoir pourquoi, il leva une main pour la poser sur sa joue. Lisbon ferma les yeux un court instant avant de les rouvrir, lui souriant légèrement. Il venait de mettre un terme à la tension qui régnait depuis un moment et elle s'en sentit soulagée.

-" Je devrais peut-être nous préparer quelque chose à boire" suggéra Lisbon.

-" Inutile" la stoppa-t-il. " Nous sommes ici pour parler il me semble." Voyant son hésitation, il continua, " au sujet de ce baiser dans ton bureau, je t'ai déjà dis que je ne le regrette pas."

-" Moi non plus" avoua-t-elle.

-" Et je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, inutile de le nier."

-" Je ne le nierai pas."

-" Je suis désolé Lisbon, mais je ne pense pas être prêt pour le moment. Je ne dirais pas que c'est à cause de Lui, parce que je sais que tu m'en voudrais. Mais si je dois être honnête avec toi, j'ai un peu peur."

-" Jane, tu sais très bien que…"

-" Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pourrait te faire qui me fait peur" la coupa-t-il encore une fois, " mais plutôt ce que je pourrais te faire."

-" De quoi tu parles ?" Elle était confuse.

-" Je parle de moi, de qui je suis et de ce que je fais aux autres sans même m'en rendre compte." Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre. " Je fais souffrir les gens que j'aime sans même le vouloir. Je l'ai déjà fait par le passé et j'ai bien peur de le faire encore dans l'avenir."

Lisbon le regarda et l'écouta sans un mot. Elle avait toujours crut qu'il refuserait de refaire sa vie à cause de John Le Rouge, mais elle avait tort. Ce qui le retenait le plus était sa peur de faire souffrir les gens qu'il aimait. Et sur ce point, c'est lui qui avait tort et elle comptait bien le lui faire comprendre. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Jane qui se trouvait toujours sur sa joue et la serra doucement.

-" Pourquoi toujours te blâmer Jane" lui souffla-t-elle doucement. " Pourquoi ne jamais laisser les autres te dire ce qu'ils ressentent."

-" Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir Lisbon."

-" Et que crois-tu être en train de faire en ce moment ?" Lui demanda-t-elle, tentant de masquer la colère qu'elle sentait monter en elle. " Tu me rejettes sans même nous laisser une chance, ne crois-tu pas que cela me fasse souffrir ?"

-" Lisbon, c'est mieux ainsi. Mais je ne dis pas que ce soit définitif" ajouta-t-il. " Je dis juste ne pas être prêt pour le moment. Il me faut encore du temps."

-" Alors c'est-ce que tu aurais dus me dire plus tôt" sourit-elle, soudain plus calme. " Si c'est du temps dont tu as besoin, alors je t'en donnerai."

Elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant et Jane sembla se détendre.

-" Veux-tu dire que tu m'attendras ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra" assura-t-elle. " Mais ne crois pas que cela veut dire que tu peux agir comme tu l'entends au travail."

-" Je peux tout de même continuer mes siestes ?" S'inquiéta-t-il faussement.

-" Personne ne pourrait t'en empêcher" rit-elle. " Je sais que tu resteras le même, celui que j'ai appris à connaître et à apprécier, plus que je ne le pensais possible."

C'était pour Jane la plus belle déclaration qu'elle puisse lui faire, à demi-mot. Elle n'était pas non plus prête à aller plus loin, tout comme lui. Ils venaient de s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient et étaient tout les deux prêts à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait. Et c'est avec le sourire que Jane prit Lisbon dans ses bras pour une étreinte pleine d'amour.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N**: **voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et je ferais de mon mieux pour poster l'épilogue rapidement.**

**Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de **_United, _**je suis désolée de vous dire que pour le moment je l'ai mise en pause. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais vite la reprendre, aussitôt que j'aurais plus de temps.**

**PS**: _Solealuna, _**prends ton temps pour écrire le début de notre fic. 7 de mes collègues étant en vacances, je bosse beaucoup plus qu'avant, presque 60h par semaine, ce qui me laisse peu de temps pour écrire.**

**Je te tiendrais au courant quand j'aurais plus de disponibilité**.

_Sweety 19/08/13_


	10. Chapter Epilogue

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Rassurez-vous, une autre fic arrivera bientôt, la suite de celle-ci. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Lisbon avait reprit le travail, après deux semaines complètes de repos, forcées bien entendu. Elle avait bien tenté de revenir plus tôt, mais c'était sans compter Jane qui s'était assuré qu'elle ne fasse rien de fatiguant. Il venait la voir tout les jours, chaque matin avant de se rendre au CBI. Il lui préparait son café et restait avec elle pour discuter un peu, puis repartait et revenait le soir pour s'assurer qu'elle mange. Plus d'une fois elle lui avait reproché de rentrer sans frapper, puis elle avait abandonné. Ça ne changeait rien de toute façon.

Les premiers jours, lorsque Jane arrivait, ils parlaient de la petite Peyson. Elle leur manquait beaucoup, même s'ils continuaient de la voir régulièrement. La fillette n'avait pas fait d'histoire lorsque l'assistante sociale était venue la prendre. Elle avait bravement retenue ses larmes et s'était montrée forte. Lisbon avait été si fière d'elle. Du coup, Jane se sentait un peu seul et venait chez elle.

Cela ne la gênait pas. Elle aimait qu'ils passent du temps ensemble et encore plus depuis leur conversation. Ils avaient été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, même à demi mots. Lisbon savait maintenant qu'elle était plus qu'un pion pour Jane, qu'elle n'était pas seulement l'agent en charge du dossier de John LeRouge. Mais elle était aussi sa meilleure amie et plus encore. Cela lui suffisait pour le moment, elle-même ne se sentait pas encore prête pour plus.

Alors aujourd'hui, elle était assise derrière son bureau à remplir son rapport sur leur dernière enquête. Jane n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, ce qui l'arrangeait et l'inquiétait à la fois. Il était rare qu'il soit calme, cela ne lui arrivait que lorsqu'il préparait quelque chose. Toutefois, elle ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait préparer puisque l'affaire était close. Il se trouvait actuellement dans la cuisine à boire son thé. L'agent posa son stylo et le rejoignit, ne supportant plus son calme. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, elle voulait savoir pourquoi il était si calme.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, il se tourna et lui sourit tendrement, ce qui la fit rougir, encore une fois. Il lui souriait de cette façon de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps et à chaque fois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Il le savait et l'utilisait bien souvent contre elle, mais comment aurait-elle put lui en vouloir.

-" Lisbon, tu as finis de remplir le rapport?" Demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa tasse de café qu'elle prit avec un sourire.

-" Oui, pour une fois je n'avais pas de plaintes à remplir," ajouta-t-elle. " Merci encore."

-" De rien Lisbon," il but une gorgé de thé. " Autre chose?"

-" Et bien," elle hésita un moment. " Je me demandais si tout allait bien."

-" Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?"

-" Je ne sais pas, je te trouve bien calme ces derniers temps," expliqua-t-elle. " Et je voulais savoir si tu allais bien."

-" Je vais très bien Lisbon, mais merci de t'en inquiéter."

Ils s'installèrent autour du petit comptoir pour boire leurs boissons silencieusement. Lisbon se doutait que Jane ne lui disait pas tout, qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et elle s'en inquiéta encore plus. Le mentaliste quand à lui, s'amusait de l'inquiétude de sa collègue. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle se ferait du souci pour lui après leur dernière enquête, mais il voulait changer. Il avait décidé, suite à l'absence de Lisbon, qu'il devait changer ses habitudes. Il avait été agaçant et manipulateur toute sa vie et depuis qu'il travaillait au CBI, il était resté le même.

Depuis leur conversation, il avait réalisé quelque chose. Lisbon voulait qu'il se calme, qu'il ne fasse plus autant de bêtises qu'avant. Alors il avait prit la décision de faire ce qu'elle voulait et c'est-ce qui inquiétait la jeune femme à présent. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter ainsi, mais Lisbon était comme ça et il ne voudrait qu'elle change pour rien au monde.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jane alla poser sa tasse dans l'évier, salua Lisbon et sortit de la cuisine. Il monta dans son grenier, sous le regard de sa collègue. Il avait encore quelques petites choses à faire avant la fin de la journée et il voulait que tout soit parfait avant de rejoindre Lisbon ce soir, comme tout les soirs. Elle ne se doutait de rien, et c'était très bien ainsi. Il voulait lui faire la surprise, il voulait faire quelque chose de bien pour elle. Cette femme avait été si patiente et compréhensive, il se devait de la remercier comme il se doit.

Lorsqu'il eut finit et qu'il redescendit, il remarqua que Lisbon était toujours là. Il s'approcha donc pour la voir et elle leva la tête à son arrivée. Elle reposa son stylo et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, lui souriant.

-" Tu es encore là?" Demanda-t-il, comme s'il le lui reprochait.

-" Et je devrais être où à ton avis."

-" Chez toi à te préparer," expliqua-t-il. " Sinon, nous serons en retard."

-" En retard pour quoi au juste," voulut-elle savoir.

-" Je t'emmène diner ce soir, alors tu devrais te dépêcher."

-" Tu m'emmène diner? Pourquoi?"

-" Et pourquoi pas," il haussa les épaules. " Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas, je peux inviter quelqu'un d'autre."

-" Non," dit-elle brusquement en se levant. " Je veux dire… Si tu veux diner ce soir, alors je ferais mieux de rentrer me changer."

-" Je passe te prendre à sept heures," précisa-t-il.

Lisbon attrapa rapidement ses affaires, salua son collègue et quitta son bureau. Jane la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Tout se passait parfaitement bien, il avait même beaucoup aimé la réaction qu'elle avait eut lorsqu'il avait suggéré d'inviter quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'en avait pas du tout l'intention, mais de voir comme elle avait bondit lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

Il suivit ensuite son propre conseil et rentra à son motel pour se changer lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas porter le même costume que celui qu'il avait actuellement. Il avait eut le temps de réfléchir en trois semaines et il en était venu à la conclusion que ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'était pas prêt pour une relation qu'il ne pouvait pas profiter de la présence de sa collègue en dehors du travail et lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle. Il espérait que tout se passe bien.

**- oooo -**

Devant son armoire, Lisbon ne savait pas quoi mettre. Jane lui avait dit qu'il l'emmenait diner et l'idée lui plaisait. Passer une soirée entière ensemble n'était pas nouveau pour eux, il était bien souvent venu et avait même parfois dormit sur son canapé. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Ils sortaient, ils allaient passer la soirée ailleurs que dans son appartement ou dans un de ces fast-foods qu'elle appréciait tant. Jane l'invitait au restaurant. Elle était à la fois excitée et effrayée. Voulait-il avancer dans leur relation, si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça une relation.

Ils se voyaient en dehors du travail, mais en tant qu'amis rien de plus. Ils avaient bien étaient clair sur ce point. Et bien que Lisbon sache qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à plus pour le moment, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas profiter de cette soirée pour voir où cela les menait. Peut-être qu'elle était prête finalement. Cette soirée lui donnerait la réponse à cette question.

Finalement, elle opta pour une robe simple, vert foncé, descendant un peu en dessous des genoux. Elle emporta la robe avec elle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Devait-elle se maquiller? Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Elle se maquillait toujours un peu pour le travail, mais vraiment très peu. Peut-être que ce soir elle devait faire plus, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours que Jane l'emmenait au restaurant. Alors elle appliqua une couche plus conséquente de maquillage, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait. Et pour la coiffure? Elle décida de garder ses cheveux détachés. Ils lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules et bouclés un peu. Et elle savait que Jane aimait la voir les cheveux lâchés.

Une fois prête, elle chaussa ses talons, prit une veste légère, un petit sac à main, pas trop son truc non plus, et descendit attendre Jane dans le salon. Elle se prépara un café en attendant. Juste au moment où elle allait s'installer sur le canapé, elle entendit frapper à la porte et en regardant sa montre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mit plus de temps à se préparer que d'habitude. Cette invitation l'avait vraiment rendue nerveuse, plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Où était-ce le fait qu'il envisage d'inviter une autre femme à sa place si elle avait dit non? Certainement cette possibilité.

Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la porte, lissant sa robe au passage. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le petit miroir à coté de la porte avant d'ouvrir. Elle put voir que Jane aussi c'était changé et portait maintenant un costume bleu nuit et qu'il avait même mit une cravate, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy. Elle vit à son regard qu'elle avait choisit la bonne tenue et rougie un peu sous ses yeux. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer, mais il ne bougea pas.

-" Tu n'entre pas?" S'impatienta-t-elle faussement.

-" Attends, j'admire," répondit-il.

-" Tu admire quoi?" Fit-elle semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-" La beauté en face de moi," souffla-t-il simplement, la faisant rougir un peu plus.

-" Tu es vraiment impossible," sourit-elle.

Après encore une minute ou deux, il se décida enfin à bouger et avança dans l'appartement, mais s'arrêta une fois assez proche d'elle. Le mentaliste attrapa la main de la jeune femme et la porta à ses lèvres où il déposa un chaste baiser.

-" Tu es vraiment magnifique Teresa," murmura-t-il contre la peau de sa main, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps.

-" Merci," répondit-elle lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé sa voix. " Tu n'es pas mal non plus."

Finalement, il avança vers le centre de la pièce et elle ferma la porte avant de le rejoindre. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, ne sachant pas quoi dire avant que Lisbon ne rompe le silence qu'elle sentait devenir un peu pesant.

-" Tu veux un thé avant de partir?" Proposa-t-elle.

-" Merci, mais non," déclina Jane. " Nous devrions plutôt y aller."

Et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il attrapa les affaires de son amie et la trainait à sa suite vers la porte. Elle eut juste le temps d'attraper ses clés et de verrouiller la porte avant de se sentir entrainée vers la voiture de Jane. Elle aurait voulut se plaindre, lui rappeler que sa voiture était un danger, mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher une soirée qui commençait si bien. Elle monta dans le véhicule et Jane referma derrière elle, tel le gentleman qu'il était. Il s'installa ensuite derrière le volant et démarra. Lisbon s'empêcha de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres et Jane ne fit aucun commentaire non plus.

Il roula plusieurs minutes à travers la ville et l'agent en profita pour réfléchir. Devait-elle avancer avec lui? Devait-elle revenir sur ses paroles? Devait-elle leur laisser une chance ou continuer tel qu'ils étaient, à savoir de très bons amis. En jetant un regard vers lui, elle put voir qu'il se posait aussi des questions. C'était bon signe, elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Mais arriveraient-ils à la même conclusion? Seul l'avenir pourrait le leur dire.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et Lisbon laissa Jane lui ouvrir la porte et la guider vers le restaurant. Elle préféra ne pas regarder le nom, ni le nombre d'étoiles représentaient sur le panneau à l'entrée. Elle savait que ce ne serait certainement pas dans ses moyens avec son salaire de flic et elle préférait ne pas savoir. Si cela faisait plaisir à son consultant de l'inviter ici, alors elle s'y plierait. Elle voulait appréciait sa soirée pleinement et elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas si elle savait combien il avait dut dépenser pour une telle réservation.

Un serveur vint les accueillir pour les conduire vers une table un peu en retrait. Jane tira la chaise pour elle et elle s'y installa, le remerciant d'un sourire. En regardant autour d'elle, Lisbon remarqua que la salle était vide, totalement, chose qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué avant. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait fait qu'observer le visage de Jane, de son sourire à la brillance de ses yeux. Il semblait vraiment heureux et cela la rendait également heureuse. Le serveur la sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il leur donna les menus et elle baissa les yeux juste à temps.

Jane avait bien entendu remarqué l'avait observé jusqu'à maintenant et il espérait lui envoyer le bon message. Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez elle et l'avait vu, il en avait perdu ses mots. Elle était si belle qu'il avait été bien incapable l'espace d'un instant de parler. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas dit un mot dans la voiture, mais il savait qu'elle appréciait déjà sa soirée. Pour le moment tout se passait, bien qu'il puisse voir dans son regard qu'elle se posait des questions. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait des mêmes questions qu'il avait actuellement en tête. Les réponses étaient pourtant simples. Lisbon était la seule femme pour qui son cœur battait, la seule femme à savoir tout de lui. Elle était la seule à l'avoir vu dans ses meilleurs comme dans ses plus sombres jours. Et pourtant elle était toujours là, ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais une autre femme comme elle, mais il n'en voulait pas d'autre.

Il voulait avancer, il voulait vivre sa vie, avec elle. Il avait toujours peur de ce que l'avenir leur apporterait, mais qu'importe si elle était à ses cotés. Teresa Lisbon était une femme extra ordinaire et il était temps qu'elle s'en rende compte elle aussi. Elle méritait toutes les meilleures choses de ce monde, et bien entendu, il savait qu'il n'en faisait pas partit. Si seulement elle avait put rencontrer un homme bien, un homme pour lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait. Mais elle était tombée sur lui et ne l'avait pas laissé depuis. Elle était tout pour lui et il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre avant la fin de cette soirée.

-" Tu as choisis?" Demanda Lisbon en reposant le menu devant elle.

-" Je prendrais ce que tu prendras," répondit-il.

-" Et si je veux un gros steak avec des pommes de terre et des légumes?" Suggéra-t-elle.

-" Avec tout le choix que tu as sur la carte tu prendrais ça?"

-" Pourquoi pas. Alors?"

-" Je vais plutôt prendre quelque chose de plus léger," dit-il enfin. " Et tu devrais faire la même chose."

-" Dirais-tu que je suis grosse?"

-" Non, pas du tout. Je dis juste que trop de viande rouge ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Tu devrais penser à manger autre chose."

-" Pourquoi pas," sourit-elle. " Que me suggères-tu?"

-" Et bien moi je vais prendre des lasagnes."

-" Et toi qui parlais de quelque chose de léger," rit-elle.

Au final, ils prirent tout les deux des lasagnes et mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils passaient tout les deux une très bonne soirée et bientôt arriva le moment du dessert. Lisbon n'eut même pas à choisir, Jane le fit pour elle. Il lui commanda une part de gâteau au chocolat qu'elle apprécia. Il la connaissait vraiment bien. Elle remarqua alors que le serveur leur avait donné deux cuillères et c'est avec le sourire et les joues rouges que Lisbon le partagea avec Jane.

Lorsqu'enfin il fut temps de partir, Jane régla la note et il reconduisit Lisbon jusqu'à la voiture. Et comme à l'allée, ils ne dirent pas un mot durant le trajet de retour. Ce fut une fois devant l'appartement de la jeune femme que Jane sentit qu'il était temps de faire ou dire quelque chose. Tout c'était bien passé jusque là et il voulait que ça continue. Alors il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et lorsqu'elle ouvrit pour entrer, il la retint par le bras.

Lisbon leva un regard interrogatif vers lui et lui sourit. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire, elle le sentait. Et elle sentait aussi qu'il n'osait pas, comme s'il avait peur. Jane n'avait jamais peur de rien, ce n'était pas habituel chez lui. Elle décida donc de l'aider un peu.

-" Tu veux entrer boire quelque chose?" Proposa-t-elle.

-" Euh, pourquoi pas," accepta-t-il.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans l'appartement et Lisbon alla dans la cuisine préparer du thé. Jane, quand à lui, s'installa sur le canapé dans le salon. Il n'osait pas lui parler, il n'osait pas lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il eut soudain peur de se lancer, peur de la faire souffrir malgré lui si jamais ils se mettaient ensemble. Il savait que sa vie n'était pas simple, et celle de Lisbon non plus. Il savait aussi qu'avec le tueur encore en liberté dans la nature, les choses seraient encore moins faciles. Mais pouvait-il vraiment mettre son bonheur entre parenthèse juste pour ça?

Lisbon lui avait bien souvent dit qu'il avait droit au bonheur, comme tout le monde. Et il pensait qu'elle aussi y avait droit. Alors pourquoi ne pas rendre deux personnes heureuses en même temps? Sa peur s'envola dans la seconde et il se leva, marcha rapidement dans la cuisine et rejoignit sa collègue qui allait prendre le thé dans le placard. Il arriva derrière elle, posa une main sur son épaule et la retourna subitement.

-" Jane…"

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les lèvres du mentaliste se posèrent délicatesse sur les siennes et elle ferma les yeux instantanément. Il posa sa main libre sur sa joue et sourit lorsqu'elle lui entoura la nuque de ses bras. Elle se colla à lui, le thé oublié sur le comptoir derrière elle. Jane passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Lisbon qui lui donna immédiatement accès à sa bouche. Il l'intensifia, allant même jusqu'à passer un bras autour de la taille de l'agent pour la rapprocher plus encore de lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, Lisbon garda les yeux clos, un sourire sur les lèvres. Pour sa part, il n'aurait put être plus heureux. Il venait de franchir ce pas qui l'effrayait tant quelques minutes plus tôt et il n'avait plus peur. Lisbon avait répondu bien au delà de ses attentes et il ne regrettait rien. Le simple sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme, les étincelles dans ses yeux, la rougeur sur ses joues. Tout lui disait qu'elle était aussi heureuse que lui.

-" Je croyais que tu n'étais pas prêts," lui souffla-t-elle.

-" Je pensais la même chose à ton sujet," sourit-il. " Mais je me suis rendus compte que je l'étais et que je ne pouvais plus attendre."

-" Tu n'as plus peur de me faire souffrir?" Voulut-elle savoir.

-" J'aurais toujours cette peur," avoua Jane, " mais tu seras avec moi pour me ramener sur le droit chemin si jamais je m'en écarte. Tu seras là pour me rappeler que c'est sans moi que tu souffre le plus."

-" Et pour Lui?" C'était ce qui effrayait le plus Lisbon.

-" Il sera toujours là quelque part," souffla-t-il. " Il tentera certainement de s'en prendre à toi, que nous soyons ou non ensemble. Je préfère être avec toi, comme ça au moins je pourrais prendre soin de toi."

-" Tu m'en vois ravie," murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour un autre baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes puis se séparèrent. Lisbon termina leurs boissons tandis que Jane choisissait un film à regarder. Ils finirent la soirée ainsi, enlacés sur le canapé, heureux comme jamais.

**- oooo -**

Assit tout seul dans sa cellule, Logan Anderson repensait à ce qui l'avait conduit ici. Il avait fait de mauvais choix dans la vie, il avait travaillé avec les mauvaises personnes. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le mettait tant en colère. Steven n'aurait pas dut se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, il n'aurait pas dut se poser toutes ces questions. Il était mort à présent, ainsi que sa famille, et tant d'autres encore.

Mais ce qui le mettait encore plus en colère était qu'une personne était encore en vie, un témoin qui pouvait le faire condamner pour longtemps. Une petite fille, une simple petite fille de huit ans pouvait ruiner sa vie. Lorsqu'il avait mit son plan en place, il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait une simple enfant qui serait la plus difficile à éliminer. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Il n'avait même pas été capable de se débarrasser d'elle. Mais il y avait d'autres personnes à blâmer pour ça. Cette équipe du CBI dont il avait si souvent entendu parler et qui avait reprit l'affaire.

Les journaux disaient vrai, l'équipe de l'agent Teresa Lisbon était vraiment bonne et c'est-ce qui l'avait conduit ici. Mais pas seulement l'équipe. Cet homme, ce Patrick Jane qui voyait ce que les autres ne voyaient pas. Il avait lui aussi une grande part dans l'échec de son plan. Il n'était même pas flic et pourtant.

-" Tu fais quoi?" Entendit-il et il leva la tête pour voir revenir son compagnon de cellule revenir et prendre place contre le mur en face de lui. " Tu rumine encore?"

-" Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire," lâcha-t-il sèchement.

-" Oh moi je m'en fou, mais tu devrais pas," répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules. " Ça t'amènera rien de bon, crois-moi."

-" Tu peux pas t'occuper de tes affaires," s'énerva Anderson.

-" Ça va t'excite pas comme ça."

L'homme ressortit de la cellule pour rejoindre les autres prisonniers tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Bientôt il serait l'heure de rentrer en cellule pour la nuit et il n'était pas pressé de passer ce temps la avec Anderson.

Logan sortit un morceau de papier journal qu'il fixa avec colère. On pouvait y voir un article et une photo. Sur le cliché se trouvait la photo d'une petite fille souriante avec à ses cotés l'agent Teresa Lisbon et Patrick Jane. Il se vengerait, il ne savait pas quand ni comment, mais il trouverait. Il allait rester ici longtemps, il aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour préparer tout ça.

-" Profitez-en bien mes amis, arrivera le jour de payer," murmura-t-il avec colère avant de replacer le morceau de journal sous son oreiller.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette fic. J'espère vraiment avoir des commentaires et je remercie **_Miss Elizabeth Darcy31 _**et **_france-ena _**pour les commentaires sur le précédent chapitre.**

**A bientôt,**

_Sweety 25/08/13_


End file.
